Myst Hina
by The Time Traveler
Summary: The MYST series involving the crew from Love Hina. I hope it is enjoyed.
1. MYST Part 1

MYST HINA  
  
Authors Moment: Well, I have had this idea since a more than a month ago and the urge to write it just can't be contained anymore. I hope you all enjoy this. Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Myst. As a warning, if anyone hasn't played or finished any of the Myst games (excluding URU), I suggest you stop reading unless you want to be spoiled.  
  
The Star Fissure, the mysterious cliff of stars below the age of Riven. No one in that age knows nothing about it. Suddenly a man falls and he is holding a book. And he vanishes into the book and the book keeps falling.  
  
"I realised the moment I fell into the Fissure that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned. It continued falling into that starry expanse which I only had a fleeting glimpse. I tried to speculate, where it might have landed, but I must admit however, such conjecture is futile. Still the question of the hands that will one-day hold my MYST book is unsettling to me. I know my apprehensions might never be allayed, and so I close meaning that perhaps, the ending, has not yet been written." – Atrus' Journal  
  
The book falls into a dessert. It lands on the sands and the wind blows sands all over it. It lies there, waiting for someone to find it.  
  
Twenty-eight or twenty-nine years later, an archeological dig is searching the desert for ruins to an old civilization. During this digging someone comes across something in the sands. "Hey, part timer, look at this", yelled the man. His part time helper rushes to help him. "What is it Seta." "Well Keitaro", responds Seta, "I just found this!" Seta holds up a old book. It looks worn and on the cover was written the word MYST. "What could Myst mean?" asked Keitaro. "I don't know either but I doubt it has anything to do with our find, it could be just a lost book or journal", said Seta. Keitaro pondered this and said, "You have a point there. Is it okay that I hold on to it, just in case?" "Sure", said Seta, "I don't think I would have any use for that!"

* * *

a few weeks later  
  
Hinata House, one of the most interesting sites in the Hinata Hot Springs in Japan. This inn was passed down in the Urishima family. However, though it looks good on the outside, what goes on inside is pretty interesting. (AN: This takes place before that forbidden annex incident just to let you know)  
  
Behind the house, on the balcony, a huge amount of wind went up with the shout, "Gods Cry Secret Technique; Rock Splitting Sword!" The woman wielding that sword caused someone to go on a small flight briefly than land down and used his sword to hit the woman's sword. "Do you have to hit me that hard?" said the guy, who was Keitaro. "Come on, you wanted to spar with me so take it!" responded the woman, who's name was Motoko.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Landlord's (Keitaro's) room, a fox faced lady by the name of Kitsune was looking around the entire room. "Okay Keitaro, let's see what you have been up to!" She started looking on his bookshelves then she pried into the trunk of things he brought from the dig. She was about to plow into it when she was startled by a shrill, "HI KITSUNE!" "Not now Su", responded Kitsune to the fornener. However in the shock the chest turned over and a brown book fell out. "Hey what is this", asked Su, "Can we eat it?" "Can we eat what" asked a familiar voice. Kitsune turned and to her horrer was Keitaro, along with Naru. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN KEITARO'S ROOM?" yelled Naru. "Yea, I would like to know", said Keitaro. "Ummm you see it's like this..........uhhhhh?" "Wait, what is that you got there", asked Keitaro. "Oh, this, I found this book in your trunk Keitaro", responded Kitsune.  
  
Keitaro took the book and looked at it. "Oh yeah, it's the book I found while helping Seta. It had nothing to do with the excavation so I decided to keep it!" "What does that word mean, MYST", asked Naru. "I don't know", responded Keitaro. "I think we should share this book with the others", said Naru. "You might be right. That way whoever lost it can get it back."  
  
Soon, in the foyer, the entire Hinata Household was gathered around the strange book. Keitaro explained where and how he found the book. "The reason I kept it was because there was no date, no author, not even a sign to where it was made", said Keitaro. Motoko stood and said, "Are you wise in taking that book in Urishima, I sense something odd about it. It could be cursed or possesed!"  
  
"Hmmmmm", said Kitsune, "Have you even tried opening it?" "Well.............NO!" Everyone fainted. "How do you know whats in it if you haven't even opened it", yelled Naru. "Leave Oni-san alone", yelled Kanako. Kitsune then said, "Why don't we just open it already?" and she did. Everyone tensed up epecting something to happen, but nothing did. Hey look at the front page", said Su. Everyone looked at the front page. What was on there was something they almost couldn't believe. There was a moving picture on there, that was showing an island of an odd nature. "See, I told you there was something odd about that book! I should get rid of it!" yelled Motoko. "NO! WAIT! We have no clue what it is. It could mean something", said Keitaro. "Yes, Oni-san could be right", said Kanako.  
  
However, Shinobu became entranced by the strange picture. "It looks so real, I could almost touch it." She then reached out and touched the moving picture. As soon as she did, there was an odd sound and Shinobu faded out of the room like a mist. "SHINOBU!" yelled everyone. "Where did she go?" asked Su. "I think she entered the book somehow", said Keitaro. Motoko grabbed Keitaro by his shirt neck. "THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF IT!" Su then decided to do what Shinobu did. "I think all she did was place her hand on the picture, like this.........." And as soon as she did, she vanished. "NOT AGAIN!" "There is only one way to get to them", said Keitaro. He placed his hand on it, and he vanished as well. "KEITARO!" yelled Naru. "ONI-SAN!" yelled Kanako. They soon followed. Eventually almost every member of the Hinata house used the moving gateway on that book.

* * *

Myst Island  
  
Shinobu materilized and she got shocked at her new sorroundings. "AHHHH! Where am I?" A few minutes later Su and then everone else came in. "Shinobu!" yelled Su. "We're glad your alright", said Keitaro. "Well Urishima, since you got us into this, any ideas on how to get us out", said Motoko. "Uhhhhh", said Keitaro as he scratched his head then he said, "Nope, not a clue." His response was met with huge blast from Motoko. "This is all your fault! If only you hadn't brought that accursed book into Hinata House, none of this wouldn't have happened." "Motoko there is nothing we can do. What's done is done, now we must find a way home", said Naru. "So what should we do", asked Su. "Like anyone would do in a new land, EXPLORE", said Keitaro.  
  
"Besides we can't sail anywhere", said Kitsune, "Look at that ship, it's sunk!" Su looked ahead of them at a hill where there were some huge gears", "WOW! Look at the size of those gears! I can use them probably for Mecha-Tama Mach 78!" Everyone just sweatdropped at this.  
  
"Hey everyone! Look what I found", yelled Shinobu. Everyone ran to where Shinobu was. "I found this note in the grass." "Let me see that", said Motoko.  
  
The note read:  
  
"Catherine,  
  
I've left you a message of utmost importance in our fore-chamber beside the dock. Enter the number of marker switches on this island into the imager to retrieve the message.  
  
Yours,  
Atrus"  
  
"Who could this 'Atrus' be?" said Naru. "I hope he is kinda cute", said Kitsune. "I don't think you have a chance, this Catherine he wrote for could be his girlfriend or more", said Keitaro. Kitsune pouted at this possibility. "Fore- chamber", said Naru, "What could that mean?" Shinobu's eyes lit up. "I know, when I arrived here, I saw a metal door on the hill on the side of the dock! That might be the fore-chamber!" "Well, what are we waiting for", said Keitaro.  
  
The entire group made their way down to the metal door and they opened it. Within the door was a long staircase leading downwards. They followed it and came apon a cauldren of water.  
  
"This is what's down here. A bubbling pot of water?" said Motoko. "Hmm", said Su, "I wonder what this button does?" She pressed it despite everyone's protests. The water faded revealing a bunch of machinery.  
  
"Why that water was just a hologram", said Kitsune. "Oh so this must be the for-chamber", said Shinobu. "She's right", said Kanako. She pointed to a display thing with a piece of paper in it. It read like this:  
  
Settings- Dimensonal Imager  
  
Topographical Extrusion Test . . . . . . . . . . . . .40  
  
Water-Turbulent Pool. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 67  
  
Marker Switch Diagram. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 47  
  
"Observe", said Kanako and she pushed the green button nearby. The panel slid open to reaveal a numbered panel. Kanako pressed the buttons below the numbers until they read, 40. She pressed another nearby button and after a few blips, the panel slid shut. "Let's try this now", said Kanako.  
  
Shrugging, Motoko pressed the same button and in response the imager activated, showing, not water as before, but a grid. The grid rose and shaped itself into mountains, then it got color. The image circled a full 360 before reversing it's own process. "Quick, Kanako, do the same thing again but this time insert the number for the Marker Switch Diagram", said Keitaro. Kanako nodded at this and did as she was told.  
  
When they activated the imager again it showed a podium with a blue- handled switch on it. "We saw those things around the island!" gasped Shinobu. "Okay, I suggest we split up and count all the marker switches we can find and meet back here!", said Naru. "AGREED", said everyone.  
  
A few minutes later, a small group of the Hinata House group went their own way to try to find the Marker switches.  
  
In the wooded area, Naru, Keitaro and Kanako came across three. One was near a brick shed, the second near a cabin that was near a huge tree that was surrounded by a brick wall save for a small staircase, and the third was found thanks to a little problem by Kietaro. While walking, he tripped and his hand came in contact with one of Naru's. . . . do I even have to say it. The next thing he knew it was the scream of, "HENTAI" and the major punch by Naru. Soon, bam, Keitaro hits a clocktower nearby. "That was rough", said Keitaro. Meanwhile across from him Naru yelled, "Listen, just because we are in a different world doesn't mean you have copping options!" "You leave Oni-san alone", said Kanako. "Hey, I found a third marker switch", said Keitaro. He quickly flipped it and swam back across the water. "Okay we found what we could find here, lets get back to the fore-chamber", said Keitaro.  
  
Su and Shinobu found two marker switches. One was found near the rocket, despite the Su's attempt to try to find a way inside the rocket. The second was found near a fountain with a model of the second ship.  
  
Motoko and Kitune found two, one was near the dock, ("why would someone sink a ship so near the dock",said Kitsune), a second near the giant gears and a third near a huge building which looked like an observetory.  
  
Shortly afterward all the Hinata House girls came together to and tallied the entire total of marker switches. ". . . and that one on the dock is 8", finished Keitaro. "So, we can assume that the number we are supposed to enter is 8", asked Kitsune. "It's worth a shot", said Keitaro.  
  
The group re-entered the fore-chamber and opened the panel. They made the numbers on the panel read, "08" and closed it. When Naru pushed the button on the projector a face of a man appeared and he looked concerned.  
  
"Catherine my love", he said, "I have to leave quickly, something terrible has happened! It's hard for me to believe, most of my books have been destroyed!" After pausing he showed a look of deeper concern and said, "Catherine it's one of our sons!" He softened his look and said, "I suspect Achenar but, I, I shouldn't leap to conclusions. I'll find him and Sirrus as well." He then sighed and said in a voice of anger, "I should have known better to have left my library unchecked for so long!" He sighed again and then said more calmly, "Well, I have removed the remaining undamaged books from the library and placed them in the places of protection. You shouldn't have to use the books until I return. But. . . . 'sigh'. . . . if you got to access them remember the Tower Rotation. Oh, and don't worry Catherine, everything will be fine. I'll see you shortly." He looked and then said, "Oh wait. And erase this message after you viewed it, just to be safe." Then the man faded out and the message was over.  
  
"Hmmm. By the way he acted he looked very concerned," said Motoko. "A library", questioned Keitaro. "Wait, I got it", yelled Su, "While we were looking for the marker switches, I saw this building near the observatory, I think that is the library!" "Well, let's go! We might find our answers there", said Kitsune.  
  
The entire group headed on up to the library, which, as Su surmised, was the building next to the observetory. Inside the library they found several things on the walls. One was the bookshelf itself, beside the walls were two paintings, one looked like a staircase in the library, the other looked like the door they just came in. Beside both paintings were two separate books. One was blue, the other was red. Both books had a piece of paper of the books color beside them. Beside the blue book, was a fireplace and beside the red book was a map, probably of the island they were now on.  
  
Motoko shivered at the red and blue books. Shinobu went near the map. As soon as she did, a bunch of marks went off. She jumped back then went near it. The others gathered near the map. "I wonder what those marks mean", said Kitsune. "Wait", said Keitaro, "Those marks look just like the areas where the marker switches were." "So you're saying if we didn't switch them on. . .", said Naru. "Yes, we wouldn't see anything." Su then noticed a blinking dot on the mountain behind the library. "I wonder what the deal is with this white dot." Before anyone could stop her, she touched the dot and a line formed and the longer she held the line kept rotating in a clockwise pattern. They then noticed the line kept turning red on four points, the ship, the tree, the rocket, and the gear. "I wonder what that means", asked Kietaro. Su stopped the dot to say, "Beats me." After saying that they heard a rumble and a whirr of machinery. "What was that", asked Motoko. "I have no clue. But I think we should check out that bookshelf", said Kanako.  
  
They all headed towards the bookshelf and checked out the books there Most of them were burned, but they found four journals that were intact. Kietaro was reading a book that talked about a place called the Channelwood age, Naru was reading one on the Selentic Age, Su was reading on something called, The Mechanical Age, ("what's a Mechanical Age, is it good", she asked) and Kanako was reading on a age called the Stoneship Age. "This looks interesting", said Keitaro. "Yes but what does these journals mean, how did he get to them", asked Naru. Then Kanako stared at the red and blue books and said, "Maybe we should try these two." Motoko once again shivered.  
  
They first went towards the red book. When they opened it, they saw a similar design to the MYST book but it was nothing but red snow. Then Naru sugested, "Why don't we try that red piece of paper and place it inside?" Everyone agreed. They placed it inside and they heard a strange sound and so they opened the book and inside they saw a man.  
  
The man noticed them and said, "Who are you?" Before they can respond he faded out and then they vaugly heard him say, "You must help me. Bring me a red page." After a bit of interference he said, "I can't. . . . I can't see you." Then he said something they couldn't make out, but they did make out, "I am Sirrus." "Did he say he was Serious", asked Su. "No he said he is Sirrus. He must be one of Atrus' sons", said Keitaro. Sirrus then said some more things but they couldn't hear him through the static. Soon the screen blanked out and they closed the book.  
  
They thing headed for the other book, and this time they placed the blue page inside before opening it. The man in it suddenly said, "SIRRUS! Is that you." "Um no", said Naru. "Who are you. . . . I can't see you. . . . now!" Then after some interference he said, "I must have. . . .bring me. . . blue pages." "Who would have guessed", said Kitsune sarcastically. The man inside said something but they couldn't make him out, they did make out, "I must have, the blue pages." After that he said something they couldn't make out but then he faded out. "I suppose if we are to find out what is going on here and to get back home we must find these pages", said Motoko. "Yes, but I doubt there on this island, I didn't see any." "Maybe they are in those books that Atrus said he saved", said Naru. "You may be right, but we don't know how to access them", said Kanako. "'Tower Rotation' What did Atrus mean by that", said Keitaro. "Hey where's Su", asked Shinobu. "Oh, I am over here." They turned to see that the fireplace had a wall over it now and through a small window they saw the face of the foregner. "Su, get out of there", said Keitaro. "Oh, but I liked making these square patterns on the door." Everyone sweatdropped. "I don't think it is a good idea to draw on other people's property", said Shinobu. "Oh, I am not drawing, I just put a section and a square appears. If I push a square it dissapears." Everyone just face-faulted and Keitaro added, "Just get out of there." "OKAY!" Su quickly de-activated the door and got out of the fireplace.  
  
They last thing the group looked at were the two paintings. "Why wold someone want paintings that show only doorways inside of this library. It doesn't make any sense", said Kitsune. "Maybe because they reperesent something.", said Keitaro, "I am going to touch it." With that Keitaro touched the painting of the wooden staircase. The painting swirled, after it swirled the bookshelf moved back and went down to form a small staircase and beyond it, a small hallway. "Hey that's what the paintings mean", said Kitsune. "The other painting must reverse the process", said Kanako. "I agree", said Naru, and pointing to the entrance of the library, they noticed the door was blocked with a wooden slab. "The paintings must represent what they open, and the opposite door closes", said Naru. "Enough chatter, lets go through this hallway", said Motoko. They all went through the hallway, it was wooden and had small lights on the ceiling to light the way. The hallway ended in a small cavern with an elevator. "I think we're supposed to get inside", said Keitaro. "Well Duh, Urashima", said Motoko. Then they noticed something, "Guys this elevator can't hold all of us." "Well, I got us in this so I will go", said Keitaro. "I will accompany you", said Naru. "So will I", said Su as he jumped on him. "And to make sure nothing funny happens, I will go", said Kanako. "Fine", said Motoko, "We will wait here for you to return. With that, Shinobu, Motoko and Kitsune all went back to the library.  
  
The four went into the elevator. It was all metal and near the door was a blue button. Above the button was a word that said "Library". "Well, let's see were this goes", said Keitaro. He closed the door and pressed the button. The elevator rised and then stopped. When Keitaro opened the door he noticed the word had changed to "Tower". "So this is that tower that Atrus mentioned", said Keitaro. "Yes", said Kanako as they got out, "but how to make it rotate?" They looked it over, one point had ladder with a book sighn and the other side a point with a key sign. "Lets try climbing them", said Naru. Naru looked at the key one and Keitaro looked at the book one, but all they saw were slabs of stone. When they got down they looked dissapointed. "Oh well, I guess that thing with the little dot on the map didn't work after all", said Su. "WHAT", said everyone else. "Oh, didn't I mention, while I was pressing that flashing light on the map it showed the words "Tower Rotation" at the bottem. "I got it", said Naru, "We need to get back to the library!" With that they rushed to elevator and took it down.  
  
When they got down to the library, they told Motoko, Kitsune and Shinobu what they saw, and Naru explained the solution. After the explination Naru went to the map and made the line on the tower icon to point to the rocket. Again they heard a whirr and a rumble. Naru then told Keitaro, Su and Kanako to follow her. They went up the elevator to the tower.  
  
When they reached the tower, they noticed that nothing seemed to have changed. However, Keitaro climbed up the book ladder and saw that in the place of cement, was a overhead view of the rocket. "HEY IT WORKED", yelled Keitaro. "WHY, WHAT DID YOU SEE", asked Naru. "I saw the rocket from overhead", responded Keitaro. Naru, Kanako and Su went up the ladder. "Yep, that's definitly the rocket. I tried to open it but it refused to budge." "Probably because you don't have the access key." "Key", said Keitaro. "I have it, Narusegawa, check out the other ladder with the 'key' symbol on it." "Okay", said Naru. Naru did as she was asked and she found on the slab of concrete was a shiny plaque that said '59 Volts'. Naru ponderded this. After she told what she saw on the plaque to the other two Su said, "That explains those wires I saw leading from the rocket to the that strange shed in the woods." Naru then said, "I think we should take a closer look at that shed."  
  
After getting down from the tower and explaining what happened to Kitsune, Motoko and Shinobu, the Hinata girls and guy headed for the shed, which wasn't too hard to find. When they entered it all Su said was, "Hmm, nothing here but a bunch of stairs heading down." "Well then why don't we head on down." So they walked down, they walked down, Keitaro slipped and accedently grabbed Shinobu's skirt. After she blushed, Keitaro got hit with a blast of ki energy from Motoko's sword and Naru gave him one of her punches with one word, "HENTAI!" Then after a few minutes they walked down some more and they reached a steel door. "Get back", said Motoko as she went near the button. The group noticed she had her sword out. "Why the sword Motoko", asked Shinobu. "We don't know what could be in there so get back!" "Motoko, just open the door", said Kanako. Motoko pushed the switch, the door swooshed open to reveal a panal, with two meters side by side, and to the left of them were red buttons. Beyond the panal were a bunch of electric generators.  
  
The entire group stepped in and analyzed the scene. "I wonder what those two meters mean", asked Kitsune. "I propose we push all these buttons", said Su. "NO SU WAIT", said Keitaro, but it was too late. As she started pressing the buttons the meters started going up in perfect sync, until at a certain point the second meter dropped but the first kept climbing. Finally, Kitsune grabbed Su and Keitaro deactivated the switches. The first meter kept going to zero. "I wonder what happened to the second meter", asked Keitaro. "Maybe this will answer our question.", said Shinobu. To the left of the door in which they entered was a diagram showing that the first meter was for general power, the second was power being sent to the rocket and the switches were for the generators. "I see, this shed was to generate power to the ship, but when Su overpowered it, the circuit must have been cut off", said Naru. "So, we must find the circuit breakers", said Keitaro. "Not until we experement to see which switches would be the right combonation to make 59 volts of electricty Urashima", said Motoko. "Lay off Oni-san", said Kanako.  
  
So the entire group experemented with the switches. After seeing which switches generate a different amount of power, and coming up with the right combo, Keitaro volonteered to go out to find a circuit breaker. He found two, on the towers that lead the power cable from the shed to the rocket. However, shortly just as he flipped one, Su thought they should try one now, a few seconds later a Kentucky Fried or should I say, Su Fried Keitaro walked in. After a few laughs, They flipped the right combo of switches and the ship got it's 59 volts.  
  
After closing up the shed the entire Hina crew, headed for the rocket, the second they touched the door, it swung open. When they got inside, Su got a little disapointed. "I thought it was a weapon instead, all I see is a strange piano and a strange panal." The panal Su described was to the front, above the piano was a viewing window of some kind. The panel itself was 5 slides in a row, and a blue lever. The piano, which was actually an organ, was to the back. Kitsune tried a few bars on the organ while Keitaro and Naru experemented with the slides. Then suddenly Motoko said, "Hold it, Kitsune play that key and again and Urishima, hold that slide where it was. The two did as they where told and remarkably both sounded the same. Suddenly Naru realized something. "I've got it!" She dashed off and a few seconds later she returned with one of the journals to the library. "This is it. This diagram shows which keys to play on the organ." "So we just play those keys on the organ and we find the book", asked Shinobu. "That's partially true, we play the keys on the organ and match the sound with the slide in numeracal order", said Naru. "Well, that kinda seems obvious Narusagewa", said Kanako. "Well, lets get cracking then", said Kitsune.  
  
Following Naru's instructions they played each key one-by-one and then postioned each slide to it's appropriate sound. Keitaro then pulled the blue lever. After the sounds went off secuitionally, the viewing window lit up and a book appeared. "WE DID IT", said Keitaro. "So now what do we do", asked Motoko. "We touch it Ayoma", said Kanako. When she did the viewing window showed a huge island with different techonaligies and even a identical spaceship. It almost reminded them of, "the MYST book", said Keitaro. "That's how he got to these worlds. These books transport us to these worlds." "Actually the term is link", said Naru. "What do you mean Narusagewa", asked Keitaro. "Well I read in this journal that these books are called Linking books, and that book that brought us here was one of his MYST linking books." "So you are saying that we won't be stuck there if we go through" asked Keitaro. "Exactly", said Naru. "What's a linking book? Does it taste good", asked Su. Everyone sweatdropped. "Enough of this chatter and lets go", said Motoko who barged through and touched the image. She faded out. A few minutes later everyone was , "back were we started", said Kitsune. "No we are not, look", said Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu was right, beyond the door of the rocket was a similar pathway, but it lead across the water to a different landscape. It was all mostly brownish and dessert. They all exited the ship and as they did the ships door closed behind them with a 'whirr' and a 'hiss'. "Great", said Kitsune, "How are we going to get back!" "I don't think we will be needing that to get back", said Naru.  
  
After walking across the pathway, the first thing they saw on the island was an old shed. "Hmm", said Kitsune. She took a good look at the device on the right to the door. It was small box with slides and to the right of the slides was a small speaker with a button below it. "I wonder what this does." She pushed the button and the slides lit up. They were in the same position and each emitted a sound, but it was the same, a blowing wind. "I guess this thing is the same as the code for the rocketship", said Shinobu. "Yes but we don't have a combo." "Then we should come back for this later", said Motoko.  
  
After the shed they continued to explore the island. They saw many things, a chasm with lava in it. They could tell becasuse a staircase was leading up to a balcony over it ("Step out of line and I will throw you in there Urashima", threatened Motoko). Another thing they saw was an old clocktower. Eventually the pathway led to a ladder leading down into a wind blown tunnel. They could hear it and the breeze could be felt by them. They went in, turned on a nearby switch and headed to the otherside. At the other end of the tunnel, after climbing another ladder, they found a strange device. It was a bunch of radio dishes that were similar to other dishes they saw on the island. One was at the chasm, it was a dish with a brick console with a single button with a picture of the chasm. There was a microphone or something that was being dangled over the edge. They saw a taller, similar device near the clock tower, except the symbol on it was a clock face. They also saw one of them near the tunnel, only it showed a gust of wind on the symbol area. Out of curiosity they opened the small box below the tower.  
  
In the box, was another panel. It showed the island in the tower's perspective below the screen was two arrow buttons, side-by-side and numerical gauge. Below them were five buttons, each with a symbol. From right to left they showed on each one, two drops of water into water, a steaming chasm (which they saw before), a clock face (also seen before), a strange crystal tower emerging from squiggly lines, and the wind symbol they saw recently. Finally below the buttons was a single button with a red "E" symbol on it. After pushing that button, all they got was nothing, just chopped up static.  
  
After looking at them, Naru suggested, "Maybe we should align them to their symbols." "Well duh, bitch", said Kanako. They agreed to try the clock symbol as their first start, however, when they got it there, they didn't hear any sound, only static was coming from the speakers. "Well that was a bust", said Kitsune. "No wait, Narusagewa is right, but think about it, we are not picking up anything because we didn't push the button near them. It might ativate the signal." "Urashima, you are a genious", said Motoko. They all left the panel and headed back across the tunnel (not forgetting to activate the switch of course). "After activating the clock and chasm switches, Su yelled to them, "Hey, I found a oasis on this island." "Really where", yelled Shinobu. "This way", Su said, pointing the oppisite of the shed. To their amazement, their was a lush green area with trees and grass. Nearby was a running stream and a device with a bench. Naru's face lit up and she said, "I know, where we are!" "What, what do you mean you know, "asked Kitsune. "We are in the Selentic Age. I read about it in that journal. You see, Atrus explained in that journal, that he spent his first night here on this spot, when all of a sudden this place began getting scorched by lava. He linked out but when he returned everything but this spot was damaged." "So what about the devices", asked Motoko. "I don't know, I saw drawings, but everything else about them somehow vanished. Atrus said so in his journal about that writing" "Well, at least we know where we are", said Keitaro, "Good work Narusegawa." Naru blushed.  
  
"Hey look what I found", said Shinobu. In her hand was "A BLUE PAGE", gasped everyone. "Well, looks like we found that guy in the blue book's page", said Kanako, "Now to find Sirrus' red page."  
  
They headed out of the oasis and started back towards the wind tunnel. Along the way the group noticed a road. "Lets see where that goes", said Kitsune. They followed it and came apon another man made staircase leading to another device button. The device was surrounded by a bunch of red towers with bizzare shapes. They were immiting a sound that sounded like a pan pipe. They went up to the console, but before one of them could push the button, they noticed something on the console. It was a red page. "We found it", said Keitaro, and then he took it and said, "I will keep it." After that, Kitsune flipped the switch and they all headed back to the console tower at the other side of the wind tunnel.  
  
When they got to the tower, they noticed the sound of the clock was coming from it. "All right, so we do the same for the others right Naru", said Keitaro. "Well of course I am right", said Naru. "Lay off him", said Kanako. After following Naru's earlier idea, which of course worked Keitaro pushed the "E" button again, this time they got a sequence of sounds. On the viewer showed where the sound was pointed at. "I think this is the combo for that shed Narusagewa", said Keitaro. "I think your right", responded Naru. "Let's try to remember it then", said Motoko. The sounds they heard from the machine were, the pan pipes, the water dripping, the wind blowing, the lava, and the clock. After closing the panel they all headed straight for the shed.  
  
Kitsune postioned the slides. As she slid each one, they emitted different sounds. She slide them all until they were in the same order they heard the sounds from the tower. After pressing the speaker button and when the speaker emitted the same thing they heard, the door opened. "Okay, well let's just see what is inside", said Keitaro. "You are too reckless Urashima, all we could know, Atrus could have sealed a great beast in there", said Motoko. Then she asked Naru, "Did he?" "No, not that I have read any."  
  
They all went down a large hallway. At the end stood a weird looking ship. "Wow, I hope this baby has some missles on it", said Su. She ran up and pushed the button on the ship. Su ran in followed by the rest. "What do you make of it Su", asked Kitsune. "Hmm, it's just a lowly transport device." Su was found sitting at a chair that was facing a small window. Below the window were the buttons marked, "FORWARD" and "BACKTRACK". In between were two arrow buttons. Near the left arrow button was a speaker with a button on it. Near the right arrow key was a compass indiacator. "So what do we do now?" asked Motoko. "I guess we try to take a ride", said Kitsune. With that she pushed the forward button. As soon as she did, they felt the ship lower into a huge area. Before them were tracks and the speaker emitted a 'ding' as they landed. "I wonder what that sound meant", said Kitsune. "Well, since we have no were to go, how about we head North as the compass is indicating", said Shinobu. "Roger", said Su. After a lurch the car went forward then stopped at another intersection, then once the ship stopped the speaker emitted a 'whirr'. "I think these must be the tunnels Atrus mention in his journal, but, I don't know the purpose", said Naru. "That aside we can't go North", said Kanako, and pointing ahead to some sort of baricade she added, "It's blocked." "I think that sound was trying to tell us that", said Naru. "It emitted a different sound." She pushed the button and the sound repeated. "I get it",said Keitaro, "your saying these sounds indicate. . . ." ". . . different directions", said Naru. "Well I guess we have to discover that as we go along", said Kitsune. "I think these controls change the direction", said Su. She pushed the left arrow and in response the track disconneted, moved left and connected to another track. The indicator showed NW. Su pressed again and then there was a clear passage, and the indicator showed 'W' or west. "Let's try that way", said Kanako and off they went forward. Again when they landed the speaker emitted a 'ding'. "I think that means North", said Naru. Everyone agreed and so they positoned the ship North and off they went again.  
  
After many hours and many wrong turns later, they finally found out the right directions to take. During that time you would hear things such as, "KEITARO, YOU IDIOT! NOT THIS WAY", or "Hey can I drive", "NO!" After one last cross area, the ship entered a different type of tunnel and then came to a halt.  
  
"Well, I guess this were we get off", said Kitsune. Everyone got out of the ship and followed the tunnel at the end of the tunnel they found something fimalliar. There was a huge room with a metal table in the center. And on that table sat a MYST linking book. Keitaro grabbed it and said, "Well looks like we found another book", said Keitaro. "Why don't we use it to get out of this 'Age', Urashima", said Motoko. They opened it and they pressed their hands to it one-by-one.  
  
They reappeared inside the Library on the Island. "Well that saves us some walking", said Keitaro. "Which page do we put in first", asked Naru. "I think Sirrus' page. He seems more sensible then that blue book guy." They agreed. As they approached the red book, Motoko once again shivered. They inserted the red page and then opened the book and again they say Sirrus' face among the static. Sirrus turned to them and smiled and said, "You have returned. After some interference, he said, "Thank you for bringing this red page". "Well, it was our pleasure", said Keitaro. "You must continue", said Sirrus. "WHAT", said Kitsune. "My name is Sirrus", said Sirrus after more static he said, "I beg of you to find the remaining red pages. . . 'static'. . .Release me from this book wich has become. . ." "Become what", asked Keitaro. "I need all red pages please", continued Sirrus. After some static he said, ". .don't waste time. . . but don't touch. . . . for my brother..." More interference but during this Naru yelled, "Your brother's what?" "My brother is. . . .", Still interfered by static they couldn't make out what he said, then Sirrus said, ". . AND I WAS WRONGLY IMPRISIONED." After more interference he said, "BRING THE RED PAGE TO ME!" After that there was silence. After closing the book Keitaro said, "I wish I knew what he was saying, and what was this about his brother." "I guess we should see the guy in the blue book about it", they both went near the blue book and once again Motoko shuddered. Shinobu put in the blue page she had and opened the book. The guy inside smiled amonged the blue snow and said, "You've returned!(static). . .you wouldn't return." After some more interference he said, "Thanks for rescuing. . ." "Well it was our pleasure", said Keitaro. "Out of curiosity who are you", said Naru. "Ah, I'm Achenar", responded the man. Everyone's hair just stood on end. This man is Sirrus' brother. ". . . but I beg you", he continued (An: the dots are were the static cuts him off), ". . . you must complete. . . all these blue pages. . . ." "Why am I not surprised", said Motoko. Suddenly Achenar's voice seemed a little harsher, "Don't listen to him. . . don't listen to my brother." More interference then Achenar said, "He's an allestical fool, and a LIAR! Please bring me the blue pages please! . . . the red ones! Don't bring the red ones!" After a little interference he looked sad and said, "I implore you. I've been wrongly imprisioned! You must free me. I will have my retrebution, you bring the blue pages. . . blue pages please!" After that Achenar's form faded out and Shinobu closed the book.  
  
Kietaro then said, "So it turns out that both brothers are imprisoned in these books." "Not only that but they both claim to be innocent and they were wrongly imprisoned", said Naru. "I guess the only to find out who is really lying and who is telling the truth is to get the rest of the pages", said Kitsune. "She's right, it turns out they get clearer for each page", said Naru, "So if we get them, they can tell us the whole story of what happened." "Brilliant idea Narusagewa", said Keitaro. "Yes but, Sempai, were can we find the remaining pages", asked Shinobu. "They might be in the remaining three worlds in those other three books that Atrus saved", said Keitaro. "So where can we find them", asked Kitsune. "In those three other areas that line on the tower rotation screen turns red", said Naru, "One was in the rocket, the other three are in that giant tree, the sunken ship and that oversized gear." "Alright so which one do we do next", asked Motoko. "How about that giant tree", said Keitaro, "I think it leads to this place called the Channelwood Age." "Channelwood Age", asked everyone. Keitaro grabbed the journal off the shelf and explained,  
  
"According to Atrus' journal, the Channelwood Age is a world of a huge lucious forest that is growing out of water. It seems that Atrus' encountered some tree-dwellers there and they worshipped him and another human like a god. Because long ago there used to be humans there and there used to be land. But eventually the land sunk into the sea. Now the tree- dwellers thought the humans sacrificed themselves to keep the land from sinking any further and as a result the humans were worshipped like gods. It turned out that Sirrus and Achenar seemed to enjoy this world. And well that's about it." He closed the journel and returned it to it's shelf. "It sounds a little interesting", said Kitsune, "Let's go!" "As long as there are no turtles in the water, I'll be fine", said Motoko. Everyone agreed to go to Channelwood. First they positioned the line to the big tree. ("It seems logicial, were else to hide a book that sends you to a world of trees, than a tree", said Keitaro.) Then After the tower had rotated Keitaro went on up to the tower along with Motoko and Shinobu. On the book ladder, the they got a veiw of the tree. On the key ladder, was a plaque with the numbers: '7, 2,4'.  
  
"What can that mean", asked Motoko. "Search me, but I think we should investigate the area near the tree", said Keitaro.  
  
Shortly after they headed down from the tower, and explained it to the others, they all headed to the wooded area. When they got near the tree, they noticed the log cabin that Naru, Keitaro and Kanako saw earlier. "I think we should start in there", said Kitsune. They all went in the cabin. Inside, on the far wall was a fire boiler, a close up painting of the tree to the left of it and a small red wheel to the right. Keitaro tried turning the wheel but nothing happened. "This is a waste of time", said Motoko, "Let's just go." As they turned they noticed a small safe to the right of the door. It was a three-numbered combo safe. "The numbers! That's what the clue meant", said Keitaro. He entered the numbers on the safe, pulled the lever, and the safe swung open, unfortunatly on Keitaro's head. He fell back and, as the girls were trying to catch him, his hand grasped Motoko's cleavege. After a huge blush, Motoko grabbed her katana and said in an angered voice, "KEITARO YOU INSOLENT MALE!" A few second later, Keitaro was a temporary shooting star on Myst Island.  
  
After that, they looked at the contents inside. "All of that for a little box of matches", said Kitsune. "No, I think they are for the boiler. I think the reason the boiler is not responding is because the pilot light is out", said the bandaged Keitaro(AN: Don't ask me where they found bandages on Myst).  
  
Keitaro took a match, struck it on the box, closed the safe, went over to the boiler and lit the boiler. Kitsune then turned the red wheel to the right, and in an instant, a roaring fire began in there. "Nothing's happening", said Kitsune. "Quick turn it all the way to the right", said Keitaro, "as far as it can go." "Okay", said Kitsune. Everyone looked on as Kitsuned did as she was told. After turning it to all the way, the needle on the boiler indicator was rising, after it reached the end, it fell back and they heard, "CRUNCH" sound. "What's that", asked Su. "I think it may be coming outside", said Naru. The gang rushed outside. But they noticed nothing until Shinobu yelled, "Girls, Sempai, look the tree! It's rising!" Shinobu was right. The giant tree was rising and rising. They then noticed a small wooden elevator in the bark rising out. "Whee it looks fun", yelled Su. Before anyone could stop her, Su climbed on.  
  
The tree continued to rise until it reach a certain point. "Hey, you guys look like ants from up here", yelled Su. "How are we going to get her down", asked Motoko. "Don't worry, I think if I hold this button here, it will release the steam and let me down", yelled Su. After she said there there was a rush of hissing and the tree started lowering. The tree continued to lower until the elevator was on the platform. Su leaped out and gave Keitaro a kick. They group then noticed the elevator go up again. "I think the book might be below this platform", said Motoko. "I agree but how to get down there", asked Shinobu. "I tried with the button but unfortunatly it only allows me to that platform", said Su. Then Naru's eyes lit up, "I've got it, if it was the steam that pushed the tree up. . ." "Turning off the steam will make it lower."  
  
Using the idea they turned off the steam, ran outside and, as Naru and Keitaro hypothesized, the tree started lowering, when the elevator reached them, they all crammed into it and let me tell you it was a tight squeeze. "You better not be touching me Keitaro", said Naru as the lowered into the cement, then the elevator halted. The room below the platform was lit by a single bulb. There columns everywere that looked like tree trunks, and the entire room was painted like a forest. In the center was table that looked like a stump and on it was the linking book. "Well, ready or not, here we go", said Keitaro. Keitaro opened the book, the image inside showed a huge forest growing out of water. There were houses in the trees and there were platforms over the water. On a mountain sat a windmill. After looking at it, one-by-one, the group pressed their hands to the image.

* * *

Channelwood Age  
  
The entire group materialized on the wooden platform, pathways. "Well, I think we should get exploring", said Kitsune. As the group looked around, they noticed all the pathways had pipes all over it. At the points where the pathways split up the pipes had these strange swithes. They were red switches that ran over two dotted, yellow lines that went in two different directions."I wonder what these pipes are for", asked Naru. "We will soon find out", said Keitaro.  
  
As they went further along they noticed a small elevator. "Let's try that", said Kitsune. She got inside it but when she closed the door and pulled the lever inside, nothing happened. "I think it needs a power source", said Naru. "Forget the elevator, lets use the stairs", said Motoko as she pointed to a spiral staircase. However the staircase was blocked by a door and the door was locked. "Look", said Keitaro pointing to a small rocky hill. "There's a windmill on top, let's check there." The group followed the pathway to the path that led up hill to the windmill's interriors. Inside the windmill was a huge tank of water that was being filled with water from the channels. Su studied the turning piston nearby. "I think the wind mill is whats bringing up the water." "Hey look here", said Naru. Near the bottom of the tank was a valve and the tap was connected to the long hose that connected to the pipes. "I think that everything here is powered by normal water. The reason nothing is running is because the tap is off." "Well lets turn it on baka", said Kanako. After she turned it on, they left the windmill, though nothing seemed to have changed they heard the trickle of water.  
  
However when they went to the path that went to the elevator they noticed that no sound was heard of trickling water. They went back to investigate, Keitaro then noticed one of the valves was turned in the direction towards the elevator. "I think we need to turn these switches in the direction we don't want the water to go", said Keitaro. At first they thought he lost it, but after he turned the switches and went back to the elevator, they heard a hum of power coming from the nearby generator. They all squeezed into the elevator and Kitsuned pulled the lever. At the top they were on a huge tree house village. "Where are we", asked Naru. "Given where we are in, I think this is the village that the tree-dwellers lived." "Well, we aren't going to find much if we just stand around."  
  
As they explored the area, all they could mostly find withing the houses were broken furniture and piled up stuff. Mostly dead-ends. Shortly, they came apon a two things, an elevator and the top of the stairs. Everyone seemed happy, until they realized the door to the stairs was locked and the elevator needed power.  
  
As they headed toward the original elevator, Motoko noticed something. "Wait a minute", she said. She followed a bunch of bridges to a gazebo-like house. On one of the windows of the house was a small lever. "Here goes nothing", she pulled the lever and in the distance she saw the door to the staircase open. "ALL RIGHT MOTOKO", yelled everyone, who of course followed her.  
  
Before heading down, Keitaro stopped them and said, "No stay here and wait for me." "Why", asked Shinobu. "Because, if I am right, this will lead me to the generator for this elevator, I will then re-route the water to it then when I get back we can take this elevator to the next level." Everyone nodded, agreeing that one person can do the job, and that Keitaro was volunteering.  
  
After a while, he returned from below and informed them that the elevator was now running. They all squeezed in and took the elevator to the next floor.  
  
The next floor wasn't as crowded as the second. The bridge seemed to switch from one house to another, with one house in the middle.  
  
They followed the bridge to two doors. One was steel-barred door meant to block the bridge, but it was open. The other was a metal door leading to the inside of the middle house. They went in, and inside was something like a creepy wooden, small temple. There was a raised table with spikes on the edge, to faces on the walls and a bunch of candle holders near the walls. As they stepped in a blue light shone from the table and a face appeared. The face looked familiar to them somehow, but he spoke in a strange tounge. "AHHH! YOU DEMON!" yelled Motoko, she took out her sword and yelled, "SHINMEI ARTS SECRET TECHNIQE! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" A blast of ki filled the room but the face didn't flinch. A instant later the face vanished, and so did the blue light. "I wonder who or what that was", said Keitaro. Shinobu approached the table and touched the innards and said, "I wonder what this is fo. . ." She was grabbed by Motoko just in time for the inside went in and the spikes shot up to reveal somethin similar to a bear trap. Then the table returned to normal. "Let's get out of here", said Naru. "Look there is a back way", said Keitaro. He was pointing to a open wooden door. They followed a small wooden hallway that led to the other side of the open, steel-barred door they saw earliear. They also notice the house nearby.  
  
They followed the bridge and entered. Inside, the entire room was bare, save for a bed with no mattress, a strange machine and, "A BLUE PAGE!" Kitsune took the blue page. Meanwhile Su oggled the strange machine. "I wonder what this does." The machine had a barred window over a view screen and below the screen were four buttons, one was lit. Su pressed the lit button. After a breif bit of static the same face they saw in the temple appeared and spoke the same thing. "That's why your weapon didn't phase it, it was a holigram", said Keitaro. "Where have we seen that face before", asked Kitsune. "I know who it is", said Kanako, "As a disguise master, it's my duty to remember faces and that seems to be a younger Achenar." "So this must be Achenar's room", said Keitaro.  
  
They continued to view the movies on the other buttons. The other two were just Achenar speaking that strange language, which Keitaro believed was probably the language of the tree-dwellers. However, on the fourth, a completely different, but again familiar person spoke, in english, which everyone recognized as, "SIRRUS!"  
  
"I hope I pushed the right button, my dear brother", said Sirrus in the imager, "What a very interesting device you have here. I'm not erasing anything important am I?" He chuckled and then said very seriously, "Remember, he is preparing. Take only one page, my dear brother." With that the image faded out.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that", asked Keitaro. "I don't like that smirk he had on his face", said Shinobu. "Anyway, we must press on", said Kitsune.  
  
The entire group went out of Achenar's room, and went past the 'shrine' because what was inside still creeped them out, and as they approached the elevator, they noticed the third house behind it. "I think that might be Sirrus' room", said Shinobu. "Let's check it out", said Keitaro.  
  
The room was furnished nicely, with a nice bed, a carpet, and two tables were aside from one another. "Well now this guy sure knew how to live", said Kitsune. They examined the room. In the two drawers apart from one another, one contained nothing the other contained bottles of ink and a red page. "All right", yelled Su, "I have found a red page!" "Good hold on to it", said Keitaro.  
  
They searched the drawers below the bed, they found a knife in one drawer and in the other, "All right some liquer", said Kitsune. She grabbed a bottle and began to drink, but Naru swiped it from her and said, "Kitsune know is not the time to get plastered!" Keitaro than brought something up from the liquer bottles. "Hey look what I found." It was a half of a note that was torn horizontally and it read like this:  
  
ch Vault Acess  
  
and of Myst  
  
ted in very plain view on  
  
Myst, and access can be  
  
easily if the simple  
  
followed. First locate  
  
Switches on the island  
  
hese swithces to the  
  
n go to the dock and  
  
rn the Marker Switch  
  
he 'off' position.  
  
"It's probably some discarded message", said Motoko. "No way, I am going to save it", said Keitaro. With that he pocketed the note. "Marker Switch, hey, the note is reffering to those switches back on the island", said Keitaro. "And the not refers to the Island as. . .", said Motoko. "MYST", shouted Keitaro, "we now know the name of where we are." "Yes but I doubt anyone has ever stumbled on this island", said Motoko. "You are right", sighed Keitaro. "Let's just go down and find a way back to the island or Myst or, I don't care", said Naru.  
  
They left the room and headed back to the elevator. They took it down and, they decided to take the stairs then be foolish and take the elevator down.  
  
Once they were on ground or should I say, water level, they began searching the pathways for some clue. Then Kitsune yelled to them, "HEY OVER HERE!" The voice was coming from a path a little ways from where they entered the world from. Kitsuned was standing near a generater with a lever in it. Across the water was another bridge, pathway, but with no pipes. "I tried pulling it but I get nothing", said Kitsune. "Okay, you all stay here while I re-derect the water", said Keitaro and rushed off. "I will help you Sempai", yelled Shinobu as she dashed off to join him.  
  
Shortly, Keitaro and Shinobu returned. "Pull it Kitsune", said Keitaro. Kitsune pulled the lever and in response, planks of raised wood, came out of the water and formed a bridge. "Well there we go", said Kitsune. With that they all crossed the bridge. Soon they came apong another length of pipe and it was connected to a generator for a elevator. "I suppose this needs power too", said Kitsune. "You heard her Urashima, go back and redirect the water." Before Keitaro could go Naru said, "No he can't." "Why not", asked Motoko. Naru pointed the direction the piping was coming from. There was no bridge and no pipe at on point. "There is no way the water can get here." Su however analyzed a small crank on the pipe. "I wonder what this does?" She turned it and as she did a length of pipe came out, soon it connected to another pipe on the other side. Everyone noticed this and Keitaro said, "Su, you are a genious!" "Now go and change the water route", said Motoko. Keitaro went, did what he had to do and returned. "The elevator should work know", he said. They went in and took the elevator to the second floor where they ended up in a small shack near one of the tree houses. When they opened the door a light went off. The room was bare, except for one thing. "Alright the MYST linking book", said Keitaro. Again, one-by-one, they linked out of Channelwood.  
  
Myst Island.  
  
The group again appeared in the center of the library. "Well, now that we got some pages, let's see if we can get some answers", said Keitaro. "RED BOOK FIRST", yelled Su. Again, as Su picked it up Motoko shivered, only this time, Naru noticed. "What's wrong", asked Naru. "Something about the book just gives me bad vibes", said Motoko.  
  
Su inserted the page and opened the book and the face of Sirrus appeared among the red snow. "Ah you have returned", he said. "A.. . additional. . . page." ". . .free me from my pris. . .on this forgotten island of Myst." "I told you this island is called Myst", said Keitaro. "Quiet and listen", said Motoko. "I see that you are. . . I am called Sirrus." "Yes we know", said Kanako, what do we do now. "I need the other red pages. . .you must search, you must bring. . . two more, of the red. . ." "Hear that, just two more to find", said Su. "I am released, I promise", continued Sirrus. After a bit more static he added, "But don't touch the blue pages. That's were my. . .my wicked brother Achenar." "What about him", asked Keitaro. "He's man's distorted mind and senses. He disgusts me." Sirrus showed that clearly on his face. "Do not release Achenar. . . thirst for distruction in his mind. . . .it's never ending. Bring me the red page. Release me and I promise all of you will be greatly rewarded." "Really how, by payment or by a making out with me", said Kitsune. Sirrus showed a look of horror on his face and said, "Uh, we will discuss that later." Then he said, "In any case you must help me. . . . to help me." With that he faded out.  
  
"Well I am not too sure, about what he says about Achenar, because Achenar said Sirrus is a liar", said Keitaro. "Yes, but then again, that Acenear acts like he has a few screws loose", said Shinobu. "Well the only way to find out more is to talk to him", said Kitsune as she took the blue page she had and inserted it into the blue book. She opened it and Achenar's face appeared. He smiled and said, "Ah you're back! Good!" "Still more blue pages you must find. . . . More, you must have some more. It's all I ask of you." "Don't worry, we will find them", said Shinobu. "It's been so long", said Achenar, "It's been long since my brother Sirrus wrongly imprisoned me withing this book! STUPID SCHEMES!" "He told us you were a killer", said Kanako. ". . .pretty speech", said Achenar, "and his greed which is endless." After a bit of static he said something they didn't understand. But then he said, he said, "Do not bring the red pages to him. He'll trick you. . . he tricked our father!" He looked sad and angry as he said this, ". . .hidiously murdered our father! He'll trick you, he'll murder you. Don't touch the red pages." More static then he said, "I beg of you, bring the blue pages! (static) . . .listen! You must obey me! (static) The blue pages are my only hope! You must help me! You must help me!" With that he faded out.  
  
After placing the blue book back on the shelf Kitsune faced the crowd. "Well, this is one bad predicament." "Yes, I have seen sibling rivelry but in this case, I can't seem to trust either side", said Shinobu. "Yea, none of their story's add up." "I guess in order to find out more is to continue exploring and finding the remaining pages, for BOTH books", exclaimed Keitaro. Eveyone agreed.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Originally I wanted one chapter for each game, but I realized it would be WAY too long. So I decided to split the games into two chapters for each. But don't worry the other half for MYST is here too. Just move on! 


	2. MYST Part 2

MYST HINA  
  
"So I guess our next question is, where to next", said Kitsune. "Mechanical Age, Mechanical Age", shouted Su. "What's that", asked Keitaro. "Oh, in the journal I have read, that world is a world filled with an ocean and a once blue sky." "What do you mean, once blue", asked Motoko. "Oh, until the point these strange black ships came it used to be blue and they had land. Now after these ships caused problems and left, the sky turned gray and the land sunk, until the observation tower remained above the sea." "Well, what did Atrus do about this", asked Keitaro. "Oh, he turned the observation tower into a fortress", replied Su. "Did the ships return", asked Kanako. "Oh yes, he anticipated that", said Su. "Did they destroy them", asked Motoko. "No, the ships were defeated but not destroyed." "Did Sirrus and Achenar go to this world too", asked Kanako. "Oh yes!"  
  
After hearing this, they group agreed on the Mechanical Age. So they started the map and made the line point to the gear, since it made sense. After the tower rotated, Su, Naru and Kitsune, went on to the tower. As expected the book ladder showed the gear in the narrow window. On the platform at the key ladder was another plaque, and it showed '2:40, 2,2,1'. "I don't know what the '2,2,1' means", said Naru, "but it doesn't take a genius to find out that the '2:40' involves the clock tower." "Well we better get going then", said Kitsune.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was down in the woods again, only this time, near the moat of the clock tower. "How do we get across", said Motoko. "Well, we could wait for 2:40 as the plaque said", said Keitaro. "Yes but didn't you notice, the time has always been 12:00 since we have been here", said Naru. "Back of bitch", said Kanako. "Hey, the first time I got across was when you hit me Naru", said Keitaro. "Forget it, I rather save my arm for when you do something perverted", remarked Naru. This was when Su noticed a box near the edge of the coast. It was located right on the shore, opposite the small island the clock tower was on. "I wonder what this thing will do", said Su. The box had, from left to right on top, a big wheel, a small wheel, and a small red button. Su turned the small wheel but nothing happened. She pressed the button, again nothing happened. "Hmm, I guess it is useless", said Su. Suddenly Kitsune shouted, "Look!" Everyone turned to where she was pointing, the clock tower face. The hour hand had moved to I (or one for those who don't know Roman Numerals). Then Naru noticed where Su was. Quickly she ran to Su and everyone followed. "What did you do", asked Naru. "I just turned this wheel", said Su. As she turned it, the hour hand moved to II (two). "I think these wheels control the hands", said Keitaro, "The big one probably controls the minute hand. The hour hand is at two at this moment. Su, turn the big wheel until the minute hand is at the 8 so it will read 2:40." "Then what", asked Su. Naru then noticed the small button on the console. "Did you push that", asked Naru. "Yes but nothing happened", said Su. "I think you should push that once the clock reaches 2:40", said Naru. "Roger", said Su. Following Naru's and Keitaro's instructions, Su turned the big wheel until the minute hand reached the 8. After that, Su pressed the red button. With a small squeal, a bunch of gears turned and formed out the water that formed a bridge from the shore to the door of the clock tower. "Gears, why am I not surprised", said Kitsune. The entire gang went across and into the door. Inside was a strange device. It had a small gear in front, behind the gear was a pole that lead to three other gears. The gears were stacked on one another, and the pole went through them. One ether side of the device was a lever. On the left of the device was a weight with a chain, on the right side was a lever on a wall. "I wonder what this does", said Shinobu. "I guess we try it out", said Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro stepped up to the device and pulled the left lever. The weight lowered and the bottom and middle gear moved to 1. Keitaro then tried the right lever. It did the same thing except instead of the lower gear, the top gear moved with the middle. The middle moved to two while the top went to one. "I wonder if I hold it", said Keitaro. He continued to hold the lever and the middle gear continued to move, from 2, to 3, to 1 and the process repeated itself. All the while the weight continued to lower until it reached the bottom and gear stopped moving. "I think you have to put them in a certain order in order to solve this", said Naru. "Yes but what order", said Keitaro. "I know, 2, 2, 1!", said Kitsune. "Of course that's what the plaque meant", said Naru. "Keitaro try to make the top and middle gears two and the bottom one 1", she said to Keitaro. "Okay, but the gears won't move again", said Keitaro. "Well, let's try this lever", said Kitsune and she pulled the lever and the device re-setted itself to the way it was when they entered. Fortunately it didn't take Keitaro long at all to solve the puzzle. The weight was about half-way down when he solved it. Even after he finished it and let go of the lever, the weight continued to fall to bottom. Suddenly the small gear turned to reveal it was only hollow half- gear. "I wonder what this means", said Shinobu. "I think we do", said Naru, "Let's get to the big gear!"  
  
As Naru said, they headed to the dock and up the nearby stairs to the big gear. It was the same except it seemed to have turned to reveal that it's hollow. Inside was a small mesh-table and on the table was a book. "This must be it", said Naru. Keitaro picked up the book and opened it. The image in the page showed a small, yet intimidating fortress, and the bridge to it seemed to be on a track that was connected to three islands. "Well, it's now or never", said Keitaro. One-by one they touched the image.

* * *

Mechanical Age  
  
The group reappeared near a gear, similar to the gear that hid the book. "Well, here we are", said Naru. "I wonder where to begin", said Keitaro. Su, however, noticed a small console nearby. It looked like two gears on a axle, standing horizontally. The console showed 5 buttons. The first four were yellow, lined up side-by-side, and they were each below a green symbol that looked like a cross. The fifth button was a big red one below them. "Hey, Su, what did you find", said Shinobu. Everyone else followed Shinobu. "Hmm, I think this console does something, but I don't know what", said Su. They each tried the buttons. Each time they hit the yellow button, the symbol changed. The symbols, were all the same and went in the same order, (I can't really describe them that much, but if you played MYST, you know what I am talking about). "I guess, we need a certain pattern for this to work", said Naru. "Yes, but what", said Keitaro. "Why not that", said Kitsune. She was point to the left of the console, and there was a steel platform, with some notches in it that looked like stairs but were flat. "I guess the MYST linking book is in there", said Keitaro. "Well, why don't we try looking at the fortress", said Su, pointing to bridge that connected they island they were on to a huge fortress. "That's the fortress Atrus built for the people of this world", asked Keitaro. "Yep", said Su. "Enough chatter, let's look", said Kanako. As they crossed, Motoko said, "I really wish this gray sky will go away. I really don't like it." "That's what Sirrus and Achenar said to their father", said Su. "What did he say in response", asked Kanako. "He said that as long as the dark ships remain, this gray sky will remain." "Makes sense to me", said Motoko. "I agree", said Kanako.  
  
Once the group was inside the doorway of the fortress, they noticed the hallway went in two directions, right and left. "Which way should we go", asked Keitaro. Su said, "I vote left!" "I think so too", said Shinobu. "Okay we go left", said Motoko. At the end of the hall was a glorious room that looked like the room of a king. There were two paintings on the walls, which were parallel, from each other. Near the door were miniatures of the rocket and ship from Myst Island. On the other side of the room were three gems, side-by-side on a table, to the left of them was a telescope and below it, was a miniature of the clock tower from Myst Island. On the whole right side of the room was a throne. Near the throne was a mechanical bird, a tapestry and of course the king's portrait. "Well, know, these guys sure had class", said Kitsune. She went near the gems and as she touched one each one lit up, "Very classy." "I think this might belong to Sirrus", said Shinobu. Su played around with the mechanical bird, "Hmm, I think I could upgrade this a little." "I don't see any sign of a red or blue page here", said Naru. Keitaro reached out to lean on the throne and said, "Maybe it is just a dead. . ." As he said that he accidentally fell and slammed his hand on the wall behind the tapestry. In response a small door opened and revealed a hidden room. "Well, looks like your clutzyness has helped us out after all, Urashima", said Motoko.  
  
Inside the secret room were chests and some gold coins scattered about. Near the chests was a wine rack. One of the chests was open, inside it were some gold bars, coins and a red page. "Well, looks like I found the red page", said Kanako. However Kitsune kept drooling all over the wine and the gold. "WE'RE RICH! WE GOT GOLD AND ALCHOHAL!" After she tore one bottle from the rack she said, "Let's celebrate our new wealth!" A annoyed Naru snatched the bottle and said, "Kitsune get a grip on yourself. Besides, we do not know if this treasure belongs to anyone. Plus we need to get home." "It does belong to someone", said Keitaro. He had pulled a piece of paper that was rolled onto the wine rack, "Actually they once belonged to several people. But now they are Sirrus'." He read from the paper:  
  
Sirrus,  
  
Your greed sickens me! Your desire for wealth and plunder is never satisfied. I will instruct my subjects not to pay your new tax and you know they'll listen to me.  
  
Regards,  
Achenar  
  
After reading Keitaro rolled it up and placed it back on the rack. "Well, it seems that this Sirrus is greedy", said Motoko. "He isn't the only one", said Naru, who glared at Kitsune. Kitsune just grinned sheepishly." "Well, let's get out of here", said Keitaro.  
  
After getting out of the room, they saw another hallway near the end of the room. "Let's head that way", said Keitaro. He went that way and the group followed. In the middle of the hallway, Shinobu said, "Look." The group looked and there was a small trench in the hall way. It led up to a column with a slit. In that slit was another column. A steel was that looked almost like the platform outside, led to it. Near them was a small button. "We can look at this later", said Naru. They continued and at the end made them gasp. The room, which they surmised as Achenar's room, was full of weapons and things of destruction. "Well, this is a little disturbing", said Kanako. "A little", asked Naru, "The guy of this room should see a therapist!" "Well, Sirrus did say, that Achenar has man's distorted mind and senses", said Keitaro. They searched the room. At one point Shinobu found a cobra-in-the box that had a metallic cobra come out and strike. When it did she screamed. While everyone was comforting her, all Su said, "Hmm, why didn't I think of that."  
  
A few minutes later Kitsune yelled, "I found something!" Near the throne was a strange device. "I wonder what this is", asked Keitaro. The thing then began to hum then a message appeared above a small circle that said, "Fortress Rotation Simulator." Then a small red word appeared and said, "Calibrating." A few minutes later, a 3-D hologram of the fortress appeared which soon shifted and turned into a 2-D map. "Oh, I know what this is", shouted Su. "This is the holographic device that trained the people of this world how to use the fortress!" "So, we can use this to move the fortress", asked Naru. "Yes", said Su. "That explains the track underneath the bridge", said Keitaro, "but I still wonder how he got it to rotate." He received a bonk on the head by Naru and said, "Su already explained this used to be a observation point so don't act stupid!" "Well let the training begin", said Kitsune.  
  
After fiddling about with the two levers, they found out that the left lever locks and unlocks the bridge and the right controls the rotation. After moving the bridge to the left side they heard a familiar 'squish'. "Hey did we hear that before", asked Kitsune. "Yea, I think it was on the tram in the Selentic Age", said Naru. "Of course, I guess it emits a sound when you hit a certain direction instead of the sound telling you the direction", said Keitaro, "If I recall correctly the North was a 'ding' the South was 'clang' the East was a 'shwoop' and the West was a 'squish'." Suddenly he got his ear pulled, "Yeah except, if you didn't notice, the simulator's bridge is pointed East and it's a 'squish' not a 'swoosh'", said Naru. She let go and Keitaro's ear snapped back to normal. "Well it may be different of course", said Keitaro. "Well, we won't know unless we try", said Kitsune. It turned out that Keitaro was half-right, while North and South remained the same, the East and West sounds have switched.  
  
As the simulator shut itself off, Kitsune dusted her hands and as she leaned against the wall to say, "That's that" a small panel opened revealing another room. "Alright, it's another secret room", said Keitaro. Inside the room was a place that screamed, 'Welcome to your nightmare'. There was an electric cage, a box with a corpse inside (they found that out after Shinobu opened it and screamed her head off), and on a nearby shelf was a lot of different bottles. Among the bottles was a blue page, when Naru saw this, she grabbed it and said, "Okay we got the page, now let's get out of this phsyco's lair."  
  
Once they got out of there, they went to the hallway nearby and followed it. At the end was a familiar door. "Well, we circled the entire fortress", said Motoko. "I am not so sure", said a sly Su, "I think we should go back and examine that column we saw earlier."  
  
After going through the hallway to get there (they went through Sirrus' room since Achenar's was, well, disturbing) After heading across to the column they noticed it was solid. "Hmm, I say we press the red button", said Su. She did, and after three buzzes the steel way moved down and shifted to a flight of stair leading downward. "Well, let's go", said Naru.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was gear connected to a wide axle. In front was a console displaying only two circles with an area cut off and nearby was one lever. "I guess we pull it", said Kitsune. As she pulled it the gear and axle turned. Also the circle within the circle rotated, and when both open ends lined up, it turned red. A light went off in Keitaro's brain. "Kitsune rotate it until the ends line up", asked Kitsune. "This thing is rotating that column in within the column. If they show a opening we can get see what it holds." Kitsune smiled and said, "Oh, I gectha."  
  
After doing what Keitaro said, they headed up. And as Keitaro surmised, the slit was not closed and showed a red interior. After Su pushed the red button to close the stairway, Keitaro headed up to it and inside. After looking to his left he noticed as set of buttons on the side of the door. It was the buttons of an elevator, one pointing up, the other pointing down, and in between was a small rectangle. "Hey, it's an elevator. What do you say we head on up." "Okay, but don't do anything funny Urashima", warned Motoko. After than ran in, and got into a tight squeeze, Keitaro pushed the up button. A small door slammed, the elevator went up, the door opened and it revealed a, "Dead End", said Kanako. "Well, this is a bust", said Naru. As they headed back to the elevator, Shinobu said, "Hmm, there is something funny about the top of the elevator." Everyone looked and Kitsune said, "Yes, that almost looks like levers sticking up there." "Maybe it is a robot or alien elevator", said Su. Everyone sweatdropped. "Hmm, you know, I have wondered what that middle button does", said Keitaro. Before anyone could protest, Keitaro went inside and pushed the middle button. It blinked and beeped six times before the elevator closed its door and it went down halfway. There it just stopped. "Oh boy", said Keitaro. "I hope this gets me out", he said. He pushed the 'up' button and the elevator went up and there were the Hinata girls. On their faces was a look of amazement. "Urashima, you are a genius", said Motoko. "I knew you would do it Oni-sama", said, Kanako. Everyone hugged him. "Uh, great, but I wish I knew what I did", stuttered Keitaro. After realizing him Naru said, "Do what you just did, except get out before the elevator goes down." "Okay", said Keitaro. After pushing the button, and getting out, the elevator closed and went down. After it stopped, a small platform with a console of two levers was revealed to be on top of it. "Well, now I see", said Keitaro.  
  
After stepping near the console, everyone scratched their heads, when Kitsune realized something. "I think these are the fortress rotation controls." After looking at it they realized the console looked almost like the simulator, except, no screen. "Well, let's give it a go", said Keitaro. Remembering the simulator, Kitsune pushed on lever up and then the other lever, after waiting a split second, she pushed both levers down and they heard a big 'squish'. Everyone cheered. "We did it", yelled Everyone. "Yes but how do we get down", said Motoko. That's when Kitsune noticed a small button below the levers. "I guess this might do it." She pushed the button. The entire team heard a buzz. They quickly go off the platform. As soon as they did the elevator rose. "Nice job Kitsune", said Keitaro. They all took the elevator down.  
  
When they got to the bridge of the fortress they noticed the island it was connected to, was not the island they were connected to before. In fact they saw the island they started on to the right. The island was huge rock with a small path leading to the top. "Let's take a look up there", said Shinobu. They all agreed and headed on up. At the top was a display that looked almost like the console at place where they started. Only there were no buttons. Only two tiles that had two symbols on it were there. They were positioned in the area where the last two display areas would be. It didn't take long for them to recognize this. "All right", yelled Keitaro, "We got the first half of the sequence." "Yes, now to find the other half", said Motoko. Su looked off in the distance. "I guess it must be on that island over there." They looked in her direction. In the distance was a square- shaped island that was narrow enough to walk up to another display on there. "Let's go, the sky isn't getting any grayer", said Motoko.  
  
After writing down the symbols on that half-note Keitaro found in the Channelwood Age, they went inside and headed up and used the device. When they heard a 'swoosh' Kitsune thought, Did I overshoot the goal. However Keitaro said, "Come on, let's head on out there and get the code." They took the elevator down and headed on out. Keitaro went on ahead but Kitsune stopped and the other girls stopped with her. "You know, I think the 'swoosh' sound means West, not North." Then Su said, "Your right. And if I remember the journal's map correctly the West end is a has . . . " "WOOAAAAHHHH!" screamed Keitaro, followed by a 'sploosh'. " . . .no island", finished Su.  
  
The entire team ran out to save Keitaro. "How's the water down there Urashima", yelled Motoko. "You know maybe we should leave him in there", said Naru. Kanako then yelled, "YOU BETTER GET MY ONI-SAN OUT THE WATER KNOW!" Scared by that voice, they quickly got a rope out and pulled Keitaro up. When he landed on the bridge he accidentally knocked over Naru and unfortunately, he got a glimpse up her skirt. "Heh, gomen nesai Narusagewa!" "Keitaro you PERVERT!" She gave him a Naru Punch and Keitaro was blown into orbit, temporarily of course.  
  
After Keitaro came back (don't ask) they readjusted the fortress to connect to the northern island. As they hoped, on the display, were the first two symbols. "Now all we have to do is enter them in the right order and we will probably find the MYST book", said Keitaro. Everyone nodded.  
  
Shortly after returning the fortress to its original position the team went back across the bridge to where they started. Su stood before the console and Keitaro relayed the symbols he wrote down. After the symbols were inserted in the proper order, Su pushed the red button and nearby, the platform sunk down to form stairs. They went down the stairs and, as they expected, was a MYST linking book. "Well, who wishes to go first", joked Naru. One-by-one they linked out of the Mechanical Age.

* * *

Myst Island  
  
The group, again reappeared in the library. "Well let's see what those brother's have to tell us" , said Kanako. "First let's listen to Sirrus", suggested Shinobu. "Allow me to do the honors", said Kanako holding the red page. She inserted it and then opened the book. Sirrus' face appeared. He looked at Kanako and said, "With each page I can see more clearly." "I can see that", said Kanako. "Soon I will be free from this horrid prison. This book. You must visit the one remaining Age. . .that you have not.. ." Suddenly the static got worse for a bit. ". . . for my brother Achenar. . . he's guilty." "Guilty of what", asked Keitaro. ". . .took advantage of the freedom our father have given us", responded Sirrus. "Achenar. . .:" "I ask you again", continued Sirrus, "Do not retrieve the blue pages. He will destroy both myself and all of you, just as he had destroyed the other ages of Myst." More interference, then Sirrus said, Never will escape. . . You must simply retrieve the red page." After more interference he smirked and said, ". . .only the story I can tell . . . with your wisdom. . . you will see that I am innocent and he is guilty." After more interference he added, ". . . this forgotten island long ago. (more interference) I will owe you my life and you will be greatly rewarded." With that he faded out.  
  
After replacing the book on the shelf, the group caught Shinobu muttering one word, 'age'. Then it hit her. "I have got it, these worlds are called Ages", said Shinobu. "Yeah it makes sense", said Motoko. "Enough of this", said Kanako, "As far as we know both of Sirrus is claiming he is innocent to a crime involving a freedom Atrus gave them." "Yes but freedom to what", asked Motoko. "Let's see what Achenar says", said Naru as she held up the blue page. They approached the book and Naru inserted the page. She opened the book and Achenar grinned among the blue snow and said, "My friends. . . .blue pages." Then he looked surprised and said, "I see. . . you are convinced that Sirrus is guilty! Please don't release him. He will destroy me.. . ." "Looks like one is blaming another", said Kitsune. "As siblings usually do", said Motoko, "but this is serious." ". . .innocent bystander. . . I've have been wrongly tricked, into imprisonment!", continued Achenar, ". . and you have observed his UNBRIDLED LUST FOR RICHES!!!" Everyone jumped at his outburst. More static, ". . . in the four remaining worlds. . . idea was almost perfect! Final blow to our father. He tricked him into believing that it was I, who was the murderer." "Man he has had it rough", said Keitaro. Achenar's face came through the static and he said, "He murdered father. . . .please bring the remaining blue pages please." "I don't know", said Naru, "He said you were a insane maniac." "Liar", said Achenar, ". . . more than a liar. He must not be free." He then gave a look of pleading and said, "You must retrieve the blue page from the last Age of Myst! I must be free.... You must free me.... You must free me. (static) I cannot burn in here for eternity! Please bring me the blue pages. ." He continued to say that until he faded out.  
  
After replacing the Achenar's blue book on the desk, Naru turned to face the companions. "Well, who do you think we should free", asked Naru. "I say neither, I get bad vibes from them", said Motoko. "I say Sirrus-san. He seems to be nice", said Shinobu. "Yes, but that Achenar fellow seems pleading", said Kitsune. "We can't tell for sure that these pages will fully release them", said Keitaro. "That's right, it might make them clearer", said Naru, "So we need to find the last red and blue page and get the full story out of them." "So we have but one age left to go", said Keitaro. "And I know what that age is Oni-san", said Kanako, who appeared and embraced him. "LET HIM GO", yelled Motoko and Naru. After prying Kanako loose from Keitaro, he asked, "What is this age anyway?" "It's called Stoneship", responded Kanako. "Well tell us what you read about the world in the journal", said Keitaro.  
  
Kanako cleared her throat and began to explain it. "According to Atrus' journal, the world is basically a vast ocean and have caves inside these rocky spires called The Rocks. When he first arrived there were only two men. One called Will, explained this world to Atrus. Then one day they saw a woman who was swimming and they took her in. But they don't know where the natives didn't know where they appeared from." "So you are saying they just appeared out of nowhere", asked Motoko. "Exactly!" "This age is called Stoneship, where does the 'ship' part come in", asked Keitaro. "Well, Atrus wanted to explore the rest of the world so he attempted to write a ship into the age." "Wait a minute, he can do that. He can just write a ship into the age", asked Shinobu. "Well yes. But it was experimental. When he wrote it in it somehow crashed on the rocks and was split in two, but it somehow became apart of the rocks and didn't sink. Plus the natives didn't seem to mind either. Shortly after Atrus left the world, after building a lighthouse, he left that world and didn't return until 10 years later, and it changed for the better, but the lighthouse was still there, as was the ship", said Kanako. Naru opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Kanako said, "Before you can ask. Yes, Sirrus and Achenar went to that world too." Naru quickly bit her lip.  
  
"Know that the lecture is over, we must find where that linking book is", said Kitsune. "Only one hiding spot remains, and that is the sunken ship", said Motoko. "Yea, but there is one problem, the sunken ship is, well, sunk", said Keitaro. "Maybe the access key can help make it rise or make a way to get there", said Keitaro. Everyone looked at him. "Well, let's see what the tower has to say", said Keitaro.  
  
They went to the map and had the line point straight to the sunken ship. Shortly after the tower rotation, Kanako, Kitsune and Keitaro (say that three times fast!) went on up to the tower. The book ladder's window was, of course, pointing to the sunken ship. On the plaque near the key ladder, it showed three dates:  
  
October 11th, 1984  
10:04 AM  
  
January 17, 1207  
5:46 AM  
  
November 23, 9791  
6:57 PM  
  
After viewing these Kitsune wondered, "What do these dates mean?" Kanako then snapped her fingers and said, "That's it!" "What's it", asked Keitaro. "Atrus mentioned that he looked at the constellations of the Stoneship age and he even wrote them down." "Okay", said Keitaro. "And think about it, where can we find these constellations other than the age", asked Kanako. "The observatory", asked Keitaro. "Exactly, but what to do with the constellations are beyond me", said Kanako. "In any case, we should grab that journal, get to the observatory and find these symbols." "Then we will take it from there", said Keitaro. Kanako nodded. After heading down and after explaining the situation to the others, they took the journal and headed to the observatory, which was right next to the library.  
  
Inside was nothing but a single chair and a small device hanging over it. Naru volunteered to look at it. When she pulled down the device, it showed a date of :January 1, 0000, 12:00 A.M. but on the viewing screen she saw nothing. She got up and said, "That was a bust." They were about to leave when Su noticed a blue button near the door. "Let's try this", she said. She pressed it and the lights turned off and all around them were shimmering stars. Kanako said, "Su, you did it!" She went to the chair and pulled down the device. "Know as I adjust the dates and view the stars I will tell them to you and want you to find the symbol matching the constellation." "Does a constellation taste good", asked Su.  
  
Kitsune opened the journal to the pages she explained, and then Kanako experimented with the viewing device's controls. Each slide controlled a particular area, the month, date, year, hour and minute. When she adjusted them a button near the viewing window flashed, as if to say, "press me". When she did the screen adjusted to the date and time's standards.  
  
Doing what the tower showed them, she adjusted the dates and times to each one of the three dates. As she viewed them, Kitsune listened to her description and looked in the journal to see which one they matched. They went in this order.  
  
October 11th, 1984 10:04 AM: Leaf  
  
January 17, 1207 5:46 AM Snake  
  
November 23, 9791 6:57 PM Beetle  
  
After that, they turned on the lights and headed out of the observatory. "I wonder what we do with these symbols", said Kitsune. "Search me", said Naru. Su, however, was now holding the journal and looked at the constellation symbols. "How did those symbols appear in this book", asked Su. Everyone looked at her. "You saw them someplace before", asked Keitaro. "Yea", said Su. She pointed to the fountain area, "While me an Shinobu where looking for marker switches, we found a marker switch there. Near the columns were these strange boxes on legs. On each one was symbol. No two were alike, but they all were the same in this book." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT", yelled everyone.  
  
They headed of for the fountain. As Su told them, in front of the columns lining the path were small consoles that were on metal legs (I don't mean the appendage I mean like a furniture leg). In the center, on the path was the fountain and in it was sunken miniature of the sunken ship. "This almost reminds me of that miniature of that gear in the clock tower", said Kitsune, "I wouldn't be surprised if this shows how the real ship will react." "Stop admiring and lets find those symbols", said Motoko. Eventually, they did find the symbols, the leaf, the snake and the beetle. When the place a finger over it, they glowed red. When pressed they turned green. "I guess we turn the symbols that match the constellations green", said Naru. Everyone nodded. Shortly, after Naru pushed in the Beetle symbol, they heard a small bubbling from the fountain and in the distance a huge rumble. When they all turned to the fountain. "OH MY GOSH", said Motoko. "The ship model has risen out of the lake", said Shinobu. "Could this mean", asked Naru. In the distance Keitaro yelled, "Everyone look at this!" Everyone rushed to his side. To their amazement, the sunken ship was no longer sunken, it too had risen like the model. "Well, all hands on deck", said Kitsune. When they all were on board, they noticed there were no sails or even a simple wheel. "Well, this ship can float, but it can't sail", said Motoko. "I don't think this ship was even made for sailing", said Kanako. She went to a door in the rear of the ship. Inside was nothing but a chair. On the chair was a linking book. "Well, this it", said Naru. They opened it. The book showed a world that had a lighthouse, several rocky spires with only a split in half ship as a support. "This our last stop, to find the last pages", said Motoko. One-by-one they pressed their hands to the image and linked out.

* * *

Stoneship Age  
  
They appeared on the deck of the ship that Kanako described. "So this is the infamous ship that Atrus tried to write in to the age", said Keitaro. "Yep", said Kanako and pointing to a small staircase that was to the left of a cave she added, "And there is the other half." "Well lets get looking", said Keitaro. They looked inside the two caves near the cut off part of each end of the ship. "Well, we can't explore these places yet", said Kitsune. "I see what you mean", said Naru, "they are flooded." "So is the cabin", said Motoko, who pointed to the front of the half where they started.  
  
Su then pointed to a long scaffold that went up the mountain. "I wonder where this leads", said Su. Before anyone could protest, she ran on up. Everyone followed her. At the top was a small telescope. "Well Urashima, look through it and get our bearings", said Motoko. "Why me", he asked as he looked through it. "Nothing but rocks and ocean as far as the eye could see", said Keitaro, "Hey, I can see the lighthouse top from here, and I can also see. . ." Naru realized the telescope was aiming right at her chest. "HENTAI!" she yelled as she hit Keitaro. "AAAAAAH", yelled Keitaro as he flew off. He landed on the ship half, which was the stern (at least I think it's called the stern, the back of a ship). He noticed to wooden walkways, one lead to the lighthouse, the other to a strange table with a umbrella over it.  
  
Shortly the girls went down the scaffold and across to where Keitaro was laying. After getting up he asked, "Kanako", he pointed to the lighthouse, "Is that the lighthouse that Atrus made?" "Yes", said Kanako. "What did he say about it", asked Keitaro. "I think he used it to power up the whole place", she responded. Naru then barged through and said, "Well if it powers the place then let's go!" They all went to the lighthouse. The inside was lit with but a single light bulb. One either side of the narrow walkway was water. In front was a ladder that led up to a trap door. "That must lead up", said Naru. She tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. "This thing won't budge", said Naru. (AN: HEY I WROTE THAT!) Kanako pointed to a padlock dangling from it and said, "How does it feel to be a rocket scientist." Naru growled at that. "And we can't unlock it the key here", said Motoko. She knelt near the floor and pointed to Kanako's feet. There was a key that was chained to the walkway. "Why would anyone want to place a key there", asked Naru. "Well there is one place left to look, and that is at the umbrella-table", said Keitaro. When everyone asked, "What", he just gestured to follow him.  
  
Shortly they arrived at the table, which turned out to be a console, with three buttons lined up in a row. "I wonder what these do", asked Keitaro. "Only one way to find out and that's to press it", said Shinobu. Keitaro nodded and pressed the button on the left. They then heard a sound that sounded like pumping, and the button he pushed lit up. "Let's see what happened", said Kitsune. The went back across, then Kitsune noticed something different about the cabin in the stern. "Hey the water in the ship is gone", said Kitsune. "So those buttons must be the pumping controls", said Kanako. "Let's see what's down there", said Naru.  
  
They all went down a long, diagonal, cement hallway, at the end was a steel door with a green button on it. Naru pressed it and the door swooshed open. They all entered only to trip down a bunch of stairs. "Ow", said Shinobu, "Where are we", said Motoko. "It's dark in here", said Kitsune. "No shit sherlock", said Kanako.  
  
They looked up and saw the door. "Let's get back up there", said Naru. The group blindly went up the stairs towards the rectangular light of the door. They exited, as they left, the door closed with a 'swoosh'. After getting out of there they went back to the pumping controls. "Okay, let's try another", said Keitaro. He pushed the one on the right and again they heard pumping, but the one on the left blinked off and the right blinked on. "Well, we better go have a look see", said Kitsune.  
  
The cabin was the way it was before. "I guess it can only keep one place dry at a time", said Naru. "HEY OVER HERE", yelled Shinobu from the lighthouse. Inside everything was the same, but the water was drained. And nearby, to the right of the door, was a small staircase. "So what do we do", asked Keitaro. "If you have any sense, you go down in check, Lord Perv", said Naru. She huffed and went down, the others followed.  
  
At the bottom of the staircase was a chest. "Why would a chest be down here", asked Shinobu. "Maybe to hide some valuables", said Kitsune. Naru tried to open it but it was locked. Then Kanako noticed something. Near the bottom was a small valve. "Hey, why would there be a valve on a treasure chest", asked Kanako. Naru noticed it and so did everyone else. Then Keitaro got an idea. "Excuse me", he said as he went near the chest. He turned the valve and, as he did, water started coming out of the chest. After the water stopped running he turned the valve back to its original position. "Everyone, come with me", said Keitaro. They followed him out of the lighthouse and back to the pumping controls. "I wonder", he said as he pushed the right button again. It blinked off and a pumping noise was heard again. "Come, lets get back to the lighthouse", said Keitaro.  
  
The lighthouse interior looked the same way it did when they first saw it, except the chest was floating, right next to the bolted key. "Keitaro, for once you are a genius", yelled Naru as and she hugged him. "HEY! Hands off Oni-san", yelled Kanako.  
  
After everyone settled down. Keitaro took the bolted key and used it to unlock the chest. Inside the chest was another key. "I know where to use this", said Naru as she reached inside and took it. She placed the key in the padlock, unlocked it and let it fall into the water. "Let it go, we don't nee them", said Naru as everyone looked shocked. Naru pushed open the trapdoor and everyone climbed up.  
  
The upper floor was bare and had windows all around. In the front was a small crank. Attached to the crank was a bunch of batteries and a bar gauge. It had a small tint of white at the bottom but the rest was all gray. "Hey", said Kanako, "Su, turn that crank until this gauge fills up." "Why", she asked. "This is the generator", she responded. Su and everyone nodded at this and Su did as she was told. She turned the crank a number of times until the bar showed solid white. "It's all we can do know", said Kanako, "Let's go." With that they left the lighthouse.  
  
Outside they noticed something different about the caves. Kitsune noticed this and went in. "Hey I can see better in it now", she said. She was right, before hand it was dark, but now it was lit up. But the interior was still flooded. "How are we going to see the interior if the caves are flooded", asked Motoko. "I say we try that last button", said Keitaro. He went up to the pumping controls and pushed the middle button. After the pumping mechanism initiated the group checked the caves and to their delight, no water was there, instead was a flight of stairs leading downward.  
  
They decided to check the one on the stern first. At the end was a metal door similar to the one in the cabin. They entered the door and inside was a beautiful room. Motoko however shivered at it. "This must be Sirrus' room", said Keitaro. To the front of the room was a bed with two orbs on stands to the side. On the left of the room was dresser and to the right was a desk.  
  
"Let's see if we can find this page", said Keitaro. They searched the room. Su experimented with the orbs. When she put her finger to them they became something like a globe or something.  
  
Kanako and Motoko checked the desk. Inside made them believe that Sirrus can't be good. There was knife and a few empty jars on a hollowed side of the drawer, but what was disturbing was there was a small box and niched in it, like a kit, was several needles, a whole bunch of pills, three bottles of different substances and a vaccination needle, with a needle on it. "More than likely a poison kit", said Motoko, "I told you I got bad vibes from him." "I believe you may be right", said Kanako.  
  
Naru, Kitsune, Keitaro and Shinobu checked the dresser. In the drawers they found some gems and coins ("Can we please keep them", asked Kitsune. "NO", came the response), valuable silverware, candles and glasses, and, "A RED PAGE", yelled Keitaro. He proudly took it. "Okay, now let's head on up", said Kanako. As they headed up Kanako explained the drawer contents to Keitaro and the others. "This guy must be mad", said Naru.  
  
The next explored the cave on the port half. At the bottom of the stairs, behind the door was a extremely disturbing site. It was all wooden. At the front was a skeletal rib-cage with two deer antlers side by side. To the left was a filthy bed with a blue page. "There is the blue page", said Naru as she took it. And to the right was a dresser. "While we are here minus well see what is in the dresser", said Kitsune. "D-d-d-do we have too", asked Shinobu, who was disturbed and scared. "I am afraid so", said Keitaro, "We might find a clue here." In the drawer was nothing but maps and a note similar to the note in Channelwood but it was the opposite side and it read like this.  
  
Marker Swit  
  
Isl  
  
The vault is loc  
the Island of  
achieved very  
instructions are  
each of the Marker  
Turn every one of t  
"on" position. Th  
as a final step, tu  
there to the  
  
Then Naru's mind snapped into place. "Keitaro, give me that note from Channelwood!" "Okay, Narusagewa", he said as he handed it over. Naru placed it to the right of the note and this is what it read.  
  
Marker Switch Vault Access  
  
Island of Myst  
  
The vault is located in very plain view on  
the Island of Myst, and access can be  
achieved very easily if the simple  
instructions are followed. First locate  
each of the Marker Switches on the island.  
Turn every one of these switches to the  
"on" positon. Then go to the dock and  
as a final step, turn the Marker Switch  
there to the he 'off' position.  
  
"Well done Narusegawa", said Keitaro. "We must remember that, it might come in handy", said Kanako. "Then let's take it with us", said Naru. With that she pocket the entire note. Before they headed out of the door Shinobu looked at a strange device on the drawer. Kitsune noticed too. "I wonder what this does", she asked. She pushed the button and a hologram of a rose appeared. "How beautiful", said Shinobu. "Maybe Achenar is not so disturbed after all", said Naru. Then Kitsune noticed a slider at the bottom. She slid it and as she did the rose changed. When she reached the end the rose had turned into a human skull. "AAAAAUUUUUUU!" squealed Shinobu. "I take it back", said Naru, "He is disturbed." "Let's get out of this room of an insane maniac", said Motoko.  
  
They headed out and as they did, Kitsune noticed a small panel with a red square on it. "Hold up", she said. She knelt down and pressed it and the panel slid open. "Well done Kitsune', said Naru. They all entered the room. Inside, at the end of a long hallway, they saw a room of glass, which showed water. In the center, on the floor was a compass with white, knobbed buttons all around the wheel.  
  
"I wonder what this does", asked Keitaro. "Let me try", said Su. Before anyone could stop here she pushed a random button and all the lights went out. "Great work Su, know we are trapped in the dark", said a sarcastic Kitsune. Then came a buzz. The team looked and saw a blue light. "That must be a emergency light", said Shinobu. "Come on let's go", said Kanako.  
  
Shortly after coming up, Kitsune said, "That was stupid, a bunch of buttons to hit and we don't know which direction to hit." "I think we need to hit a certain degree", said Naru, "but we need a compass or something." "The telescope had degree markers on it", said Keitaro. Everyone stared at him. Motoko grabbed him and said, "Anything else you saw", she asked. "Yes I saw the top of the lighthouse." Then Motoko turned to Kanako and said, "What is on top of the lighthouse?" "Nothing, except. . . Of course, the beacon that lights up when the power is charged." "Then our objective seems to power up the generator and see the coordinates of the lighthouse", said Naru. "Then enter it on the compass wheel", said Motoko. "Before doing that, could you let me go please", said Keitaro.  
  
After charging up the generator, Keitaro went on up alone to use the telescope. He insisted because he didn't want a repeat of earlier incidents. He looked and turned it to the lighthouse. Sure enough the beacon was lit and it was shown at, 135 degrees.  
  
He ran down and said, "The bearing is 135 degrees." "Then that's what we enter", said Naru.  
  
They headed down to the compass room and fortunately the room was lit. They located the button that showed the bearing, 135 and when they pressed it the room was lit up even brighter than before. Through the glass wall they saw a light being shined through. "I wonder what happens", asked Keitaro. "Well, there is one place left to go and that's the cabin", said Naru.  
  
They returned to the stern and Keitaro pushed the button to pump out the cabin in the stern. When they re-entered the door the entire room was lit up. "Well the lighthouse sure lit this place up", said Shinobu. "No, it wasn't the generator it was the light we lit in the compass room. Look." She pointed to the window. In the water they saw a shimmering light. "So even with the generator on the lights would still be off, until we went to the compass room", said Kitsune. They went down the stair until they saw a table. "Where's the Myst book", asked Motoko. "It should be here", stammered Keitaro. "There is nothing here", said Naru and she slammed her palm on the table. When she did, the wood formed up into a square then changed color and became a MYST linking book. "Well, I found without even trying", said Naru. "Clever defense", said Motoko. "Let's go. Myst is waiting for us", said Keitaro. They all linked out of the age.

* * *

Myst Island.  
  
The group, once again appeared in the library. "Now it's time to get some answers", said Motoko. "She's right, these pages should allow them to either appear out of the book or clear up enough of the interference so we could listen to them clearly", said Keitaro. "Well, let's first listen to Sirrus."  
  
They approached the book, and Keitaro inserted the page and then Sirrus' face appeared before them. "You have finally returned. I owe all of you a debt of gratitude, for you all have nearly released me. My name is Sirrus." "You told us that three times already", yelled Motoko. "Peace, my 'friend'", said Sirrus, "I trust from your explorations you've become convinced that my wicked brother, Achenar is guilty, and I am innocent. It was I who was wrongly imprisoned here by my father. I don't know who all of you are, are how you all came to this island, but I assume you know something about the books." "We sure do", said Naru, "They connect to other worlds, right?" "That is right. It was father who was a master of the books, he wrote hundreds, each describing and linking to fantastic places, and ages that he discovered. The room in which you now stand, was our fathers library. It was here in this room, on this island named Myst, that he housed most of his books." Then he sighed and said, "But such a waste." He turned to them and said, "By now you must have surely discovered that Achenar has burnt most of his books. Why?" Sirrus looked sad and then said, "Our father was always watchful of our explorations. We grew up under his strict supervision, but when we came of age he gave us unbridled access to the Myst books. He began leaving our adventures more and more unchecked." "That was a mistake wasn't it", said Kanako. "Exactly", said Sirrus, "Unsupervised as we were, my brother began to became disturbed. He began taking more from the ages then he gave. He soon gained a twisted. . .pleasure, from the conquest and destruction of the other ages. It was horrific, his thirst for destruction. But alas, even I discovered his insanity too late." "What happened", asked Shinobu. "He completely destroyed all of the Myst ages but four. I wasted no time in warning my father. I thought he would recognize Achenar's guilt. But in a fit of rage he imprisoned both my brother and myself in the pages of these books, designed to hold us until he can judge which one of us was guilty. But to discover the truth he embarked on one last journey. But he has failed to return. I can only assume he perished along the way, leaving me, an innocent bystander, trapped forever." Then Sirrus gave a wicked smile and said, "But know, all of you are here to release me. Listen closely, there is one more page and I will be forever free." "Okay, explain away", said Kitsune. "There is a book on the shelves. Among the books that are burned this one of the few with some pages still intact. It is the last book on the middle shelf. This book contains a variety of patterns. Find pattern 158 and re-create it on the door of the fireplace. It will bring you to the last page, bring it to me. I shall then be free and able to reward you." "How, with gold or by making out with me, ey", said Kitsune. Sirrus sweated and said, "We can discuss that later." Then he said, "Ignore the blue page, this page finishes my brother's book. It chills me to even think what will happen if you release him." "Okay, we will take care of it", said Keitaro. "There is another warning. Where the red and blue pages reside there is a green book. If you touch the green book, you will be imprisoned like me. Our father gave us this warning long ago. I suggest you follow it. Go now, soon we shall meet face-to-face." With that he faded out.  
  
"That was interesting", said Keitaro. "Yes but it doesn't add up right. True Achenar is disturbed but Sirrus seems also just as bad", said Naru. "Not only that, it doesn't seem to explain his love and lust for riches", said Motoko. "I guess we must listen to what Achenar says", said Shinobu.  
  
They approached the blue book and Naru inserted the page. She opened it and Achenar's face showed up and, like with Sirrus, he was not cut off by static. "Hello! I am Achenar!" "We know", yelled Motoko. "Don't yell", he said cheerfully, "but still, I am so glad you have returned to help me escape, from my wrongful imprisonment. It was Sirrus that did to me. Sirrus, my wicked brother. Do not listen to him. I warn you! He's a liar Don't be deceived by HIS EVIL LIES! Do not release him! He killed our father. He will kill you" "How did he kill your father and tell us slowly", asked Keitaro. "I began when Sirrus began to lust for riches, he began to steal from the Ages Myst. He kept the riches for himself. As father slept away his watchfulness, my sick brother, proclaimed himself King of the Ages of Myst. He began to look on me in disgust, HIS LOWLY BROTHER! He then began to destroy the ages of Myst! He burned their forests, torn down their structures, he flooded their lands, he murdered their inhabitants. He destroyed all but four of the Myst ages. Of course I had to warn father. But when I found him there was Sirrus also talking cleverly. THE LYING TOUNGE OF A SERPENT! He convinced father that it was I who destroyed the ages. He convinced father that it was I who was the one who's greed was for wealth and plunder. Then when Sirrus dealt the final blow. He tricked our father into believing it was I, who was the murderer. But Sirrus didn't give as hard a blow as he planned. And as father died a slow death, he was unconvinced of my brother's clever lies. And so enduring he imprisoned us both in these books, unsure from which blow it came from. Ha ha. I swear what I say is true. My brother is a evil liar. I only wish vengeance for my father. You must release me. You must release me." "Uh, we believe you", said Naru. "Thank you. You must recover one final blue page. It's the easiest to find! Go to the book shelf. On far left of the middle bookshelf there is a burnt book, which is different from the other burnt books. Find pattern, 158, and re-make it's design on the panel of the fire place and it will bring you to the last blue page. Please, don't touch the red page. And do not touch the green book. It is a clever trap to those who have not been warned. Do not be tempted or you will rot and die imprisoned as I am. I promise you, if you follow my instructions, it will be worth you while. Go. Go." With that he faded out.  
  
After replacing the book on its desk Naru turned to the others. "That story doesn't exactly fit with Sirrus'", she said. "Yes, neither story backs one up", said Keitaro. "Yes, and in both ways they both scare me", said Shinobu. "Shinobu's right, I have been feeling bad vibes from both of their prisons", added Motoko. Meanwhile Su was jumping around the library singing, "I told you, I told you, you can put squares on the panel" (an: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better). "Okay Su, we believe you", said Keitaro. "I say we look at that green book", said Kanako. "But what if what they say is true", asked Naru. "I don't think what either of they say is true. We saw their rooms, and it is proof enough that they are both dangerous and untrustworthy", said Kanako. "She is right, I even felt their ki in their rooms! It was a bad feeling that would make you hair stand on end." "Okay, we are in agreement, but first to find the pattern they described", said Naru. They went to the shelf and followed Sirrus and Achenar's instructions. Shinobu plucked the book and opened it. "I found it", she yelled. Inside were different patterns that were numbered. "Which one did they say is the right one", asked Shinobu. "Pattern 158", said Keitaro. Shinobu flipped through the pages until they found that pattern. Naru took out one of the not pieces and scribbled down the pattern on the back of it. "To the fireplace!" shouted Su.  
  
They all went to the fireplace and they noticed, once again, it was a tight squeeze. "Here we go", said Su. They all went in and then Su (who was up front and the last to enter the fireplace) closed the door and the door slid shut. After the door slid shut, lights went on. On the fireplace door there was a medium panel that was metal. Naru handed the pattern to her. "Okay Su, copy that onto the wall", said Naru, though her and everyone else thought it was nuts. But that changed when Su touched the wall. As she did a square appeared where she touched. At one point she made a mistake and touched one of the squares again, and it vanished. The group was amazed, but then again almost everything here amazed them.  
  
A few minutes later, Su, finished the pattern. "So now what", asked Su. For nothing happened. "Maybe we made a mistake", said Shinobu. "Yea, let's get out, I am getting squeezed to death here." Su sighed and pushed the button. But instead of the fireplace door opening up, the there was a 'grrrrrr' of machinery and the fireplace rotated. Then the door opened there on a shelf was a green book. Below it was a red page and a blue page, side-by-side. "We did it", said Keitaro. "Now to see what exactly is in this green book", said Naru. She pulled it down and opened it. In the image page, they saw a man, who was bearded and wearing glasses. He looked like he was writing. He looked familiar to them somehow. Suddenly the man looked up from his work, looked around and then turned to them, and asked, "Who the devil are you?" "We can explain when we come there", said Keitaro. But as he was about to place his hands on the image the man yelled, "Don't come here to D'ni! Not Yet!" "Okay", said Keitaro. "Uh, I have many questions for all of you my friends. As all of you no doubt have for me", the man said. "You got that right", said Shinobu. "Where to begin", said the man, "Perhaps my story is in order." "That is a good start", said Motoko. "My name is Atrus", he began. Everyone was shocked. ATRUS, they thought. "I knew he looked familiar", said Motoko. "I fear you have already met my sons, Sirrus and Achenar, in the red and blue books, on Myst Island, in my library." Then Atrus looked off and said, "My library. Aw, it contains my works, my writings! Oh I wrote many books, many books that linked me to fantastic places. It was an art I learned from my father many years ago. Oh but the red and blue books those were different. They were traps for over- greedy explorers that might stumble upon my island of Myst. But I had no idea that my own sons would be entrapped." Then he sighed and said, "My sons. Sirrus and Achenar, we had many journeys together. I gave them free reign to the books. That was perhaps it was not wise." "After what we have seen, I believe that", said Kanako. "I could see the greed growing in them. I did not tell them about the red and blue books. But they begged for access to them. Aw, Their imaginations went wild! They dreamed of riches and power! Of course they did not know the books were traps. They begged for access to them, but I of course denied them" He sighed and said, "Oh, they devised a plan. An evil plan. I did not know to what extent their greed had grown! Their own mother, they used their own mother!" He looked distressed and said, "Oh my dear Catherine!" Then he looked and said, "To lure me here to D'ni. Of course, I could return to Myst except they removed a single page from my Myst linking book. I cannot return without that page." "So your saying that", asked Naru. "Yes, you, my friends, can must find that page. If you bring it to me here in D'ni, I can go to Myst, and bring justice to my sons for what they have done." He then looked down and said, "I must resume my writing, but I prey that you believe my story and not the lies my sons told you. Please, bring the page, bring the page with you." He then resumed his writing. Naru closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. The group re-entered the fireplace and, when Su closed the door, the fireplace moved itself back to it's original position.  
  
After re-emerging into the library the gathered around and began to talk. "Atrus, we found Atrus", said Keitaro. "Yes, and he seems very kind and nice", said Shinobu. "I felt his ki, and it seems to be good, unlike his sons", said Motoko. "He does seem distraught about his wife", said Kanako. "I say we help him", said Naru. "Yes, it may not have been coincidence that brought us to this world", said Motoko, "Maybe it was fate that charged us to come here, to help this man." Everyone agreed to find that page for the Myst linking book in D'ni. "But were can we find the page. We have been to all these worlds and we haven't seen that page", said Keitaro. "Yea, Urashima is right", added Motoko, "We haven't seen even a piece of it." "Maybe", said Naru. She dug into the sides of her skirt and pulled out the pieces of the note they found in Channelwood and Stoneship. "Of course, the vault! It could be in there", said Naru. "So how do we get to it", asked Kanako. "Well, we already turned on all the Marker Switches. All we have to do is go to the dock and turn the Marker Switch there off!" "You sure", asked Keitaro. "Read for yourself, it is written on here", said Naru thrusting it into Keitaro's face. "Well lets get going", said Kitsune.  
  
They ran off to the dock. When the reached the dock they saw the Marker Switch. Following the note's instructions, Naru moved the handle into the off position. As soon as she did, the wooden panel below it, sprung open and inside was a page. "All right Narusagewa, you found the page", said Keitaro. "Sempai, you should take it", said Shinobu. "Yes, if you hadn't found that book, we probably wouldn't have tried to help Atrus", said Motoko. "I agree, so reach in and take it", said Naru. Keitaro nodded and took the page. They closed the vault by returning the marker to it's on position.  
  
The group re-entered the fire-place, re-inserted the pattern, and when the fireplace rotated, Keitaro pulled down the green book. When he opened it, Atrus looked up and said, "Have you found the missing page?" "I have it right here", said Keitaro. Atrus gestured to them and said, "Come, come." "Well, here we go", said Keitaro. "No turning back now", said Naru. They each one-by-one touched the image of Atrus and faded out.

* * *

D'ni  
  
The group found themselves in a huge room. There were columns all around and a moziac picture on the floor. Near them was a bunch of treasure and close by was Atrus, who was writing on a desk nearby. "There he is", said Naru. "Come on let's go near him", said Motoko. They all approached him.  
  
Atrus saw them approach and he said, "Aw, my friends, you have returned!" He placed the quill into a ink bottle and asked, "And the page? Did you bring the page?" Keitaro held it up. "Aw give it to me", said Atrus and he extended his hand. "Here you are", said Keitaro. Atrus took and said, "You have done the right thing." He took a nearby book and said, "I have a difficult choice to make." He opened the book, which was the MYST linking book and placed the page inside. After smoothing it out he looked at the book and said, "Hmm. My sons have betrayed me. I know what I must do. I will return shortly." He placed his hand on the image and faded out. "Well, there is nothing we can do but wait", said Keitaro.  
  
A few minutes later, Atrus re-appeared at his desk. "It is done." He placed the Myst book back to where it was. "I have many questions for you my friends, but, my writing can not wait." "How come", asked Su. "I fear my long delay may have had catastrophic impact in the world were, my wife Catherine is now being held hostage!" "Oh, that's not good", said Keitaro. "As for a reward, all I can offer is the library on Myst. The books. Fell free to explore at your leisure. I hope you find your explorations satisfying. You no longer have my sons to deal with." He took some more ink from the bottle and said, "Oh, and one more favor." "What is that", asked Shinobu. "I am fighting a foe, much greater than my sons could ever imagine. Sometime in the future I may ask for your assistance." "I think we can help you", said Kanako. "If it is in my power, I can try", said Motoko. "I can see why someone would marry you", said Kitsune, "I think I can help! But perhaps we should. . ." Somewhere during this conversation she began to slink toward Atrus who was starting to get paranoid. But suddenly Motoko grabbed her as Kitsune said, "Maybe we should. . ." "Ha ha ha. Forgive my friend, she is practically a drunk and causes problems." "I can see that", said Atrus calmly. Naru then said, "I will be happy to help." Shinobu said, "I will be pleased to help you Atrus-san." "-san", asked Atrus. "It's how we show respect were we come from", said Naru. "Sort of like Mr. in english", said Keitaro. "Oh, I see", said Atrus and turning to Shinobu he said, "I glad you respect me but you can just call me Atrus if you wish." "Okay", she then ran behind Motoko. "She's just shy", said Naru. "I understand that", said Atrus. Su then popped up and said, "I will help, I will help too!" "I will see what I can do", said Kanako. Finally everyone turned to Keitaro. "Well, I got us here, and now, I will try to do my best to get us out. Count me in." "Thank you.", said Atrus. "And incendently, I can only ask two questions, what are your names and how did you get here?" Keitaro stepped up, "My name is Keitaro Urashima." Naru ran up and said, "I am Naru Narusegawa." Kitsune slyed up and said, "My name is Mistune Konno, but everyone calls me Kitsune!" Then Motoko said, "I am Motoko Ayaoma, these two young ones are, Shinobu Maehara and Kaolla Su." "They just call me Su", said Su. Finally Kanako came up and said, "And I am Keitaro's adopted sister, Kanako Urashima." "I am pleased to meet all of you. Now how did all of you get to my island." Keitaro knew Atrus had to resume to his writing so he told a quick story of how he got there. How he came upon the MYST linking book and how everyone at the Hinata House got involved. He quickly explained what they did on the island and the explorations of the island of Myst and its ages.  
  
After the explanation Atrus had a long deep thought on his face, a MYST book in their world, he thought, could they possibly. "Something wrong", asked Keitaro. "Nothing", said Atrus. "I must continue my writing, but I am glad that you all agreed to help me in the future. Until then, please enjoy the Ages of Myst. Thank you again." He pointed to the Myst linking book and said, "The book, you can use the MYST linking book to return to Myst." Everyone nodded and they all linked out one-by-one.

* * *

Myst Island  
  
They all returned to the library. At first everything looked the same until Shinobu pointed out the desks were Sirrus and Achenar's books were. In there place was wrinkled wood. "He must have disposed of the books", said Naru. "Yes, most definitely and I don't blame him", said Motoko.  
  
"Well, we have no way back now", said Kitsune. "I don't think we would go back even if we could", said Keitaro, "This guy is a man that needs our help and we should stay true to what we said to him." "Right on Keitaro", said Kitsune. "For once, you don't sound like a weakling Urashima", said Motoko. "I agree with you Sempai", said Shinobu. Su just jumped and bounced around and said, "I should start trying to find parts to make mechas!" Everyone sweatdropped. "I am with you Oni-sama", said Kanako. "Same here", said Naru.  
  
Everyone went out of the library. "So what happens now", asked Naru. "Well, Atrus said, that we are free to explore, and it seems we are going to be here for a while, so we might as well make ourselves at home." "Right on", yelled Su and she kicked Keitaro in the head. Keitaro fell and accidentally groped one of Naru's boobs. "KEITARO NO HENTAI", yelled Naru and Motoko. With that they punched, and slashed him sky high. "Yep, it will definitely feel like home here", said Kitsune as she saw Kanako, Motoko and Naru begin to fight.  
  
The End of Myst  
  
To be continued in Riven. . .  
  
Okay, I plan to keep writing this story within the three months (including this one) until Myst IV comes out. That's right Myst fans, there is a Myst IV coming out this September, for those who haven't heard. I hope you all enjoyed this. But, I feel I may have done a bad job writing it. Please review me, and tell me what you think. Also I plan on writing another Myst fic similar to this, but with different characters. But that won't occur until I finish writing this one. Thank you reading. Oh and before I forget, Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu (I hope I got that right) and Myst belongs to Cyan and Ubisoft. Ta ta for now! 


	3. RIVEN Part 1

**Myst Hina**  
  
A few weeks have gone by on Myst Island, ever since the girls from the Hinata Apartments have used the MYST linking book to get there and freed Atrus from his prison in D'ni. They have all got quite used to the place. Kitsune, was, however starting to go crazy from the lack of sake'. Su was scavenging parts from the other ages to create new Mecha Tamas, but, they usually break down after she starts them up. "I guess these worlds technology can't be of much use to my intellect." Keitaro, was of course his normal self, he, being a archeologist, was trying to see if he can find artifacts in the other worlds. Naru and Kanako, still faught, and Shinobu was cheerful, but shy as ever. As for Motoko, she used the serenity of the wooded area of Myst Island, and at times the Selentic Age, to continue her training. Of course every now and then, they check up on their friend Atrus, who, of course would still be found at his desk in D'ni, writing in the book of the age where Catherine is being held hostage. While no-one else had anything to say to him, Keitaro, being curious about D'ni, would ask Atrus about D'ni and it's old civilization. Atrus was more than happy to explain briefly about the ruined city, keeping in mind about his writing, and of course Keitaro would understand. So far, nothing interesting happened until, one day, Keitaro asked everyone as they settling to what seemed their 18th night on Myst, "I think we should check up on our friend tommorow morning, I just have this feeling that we should go." "I agree with Oni-san", said Kanako. Everyone nodded in agreement that they should see Atrus.  
  
The following morning they woke up and used the fireplace to access the green linking book to D'ni. Once they headed there Atrus looked up from his work and said, "Thank God you all have returned", he said. "You are", asked Naru. "Is it time", asked Motoko. "Yes, it is time, I need you're help", said Atrus and he beckoned them to come closer. They all came up to his desk. "So what is it you need us to do", asked Keitaro. "Just name it and we shall do it", said Kanako. Atrus, without looking up said, "There is a great deal of history you all should know. But, I am afraid I must continue my writing." "Then how can we know Atrus-san", asked Keitaro. Atrus paused his writing and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small journal. He handed it to Keitaro. "Here", said Atrus, "Most of what you will need to know is in there." He then paused and said, "Keep it well hidden." "Don't worry I will", said Keitaro as he placed it within his jacket. "Now, what are we going to do", asked Kitsune. Atrus then pulled out from behind his desk, another book, that was regular sized. "For reasons you will discover, I can't send all of you into Riven with a way out." "What is a Riven, does it taste good", asked Su. Everyone sweatdropped. "No, it's the name of the Age, I am sending all of you", said a nervous Atrus. "Please, continue Atrus-san", said Shinobu. "Very well. Like I said, I can't send you all into Riven with a way out. But. . .", he held up the book, ". . .I can give you this." "What is it", asked Kanako. "It appears to be a linking book, back here to D'ni. But it's actually a one man prison." He handed it over to Keitaro, who took it. "You'll need it, I am afraid, to capture Gehn." "May I ask something", asked Shinobu. "Yes, my dear, what is it", said Atrus. "Well, Atrus-san, who is this Gehn", asked Shinobu. "You will soon know, the answer is in the journal, I gave Keitaro." Atrus took the quill and began writing and said, "Once you all have found Catherine", he paused and said, "Signal me, and I will come with a linking book, to get us back." "Oh I see", said Kitsune, she place a sly finger under her chin and said, "It's the infultration into enemy lines, capture the enemy and free the hostage." "You are right, um, Kitsune wasn't it", said Atrus. "Yes it is", said Kitsune. After writing something in the page, Atrus, closed the book, opened it to the first page to the area, which, Keitaro now know as a Gateway Image. "There is also a chance", said Atrus, "If this all goes well." He showed the image to them and said, "I might be able to get you all back, to the place that you all came from." "You mean we will get back to were we were before we cam here" asked Kitsune. "Back to the Hinata Apartments", asked Keitaro. "Yes", said Atrus. Everyone looked at the image, it was all glittery and whirred, like the book or the age was malfunctioning or something, but they decided to do this. One-by-one they all linked out. Before Shinobu linked out she said, "Oh, by the way, Su may have made a mess of the fortress in the Mechanical Age", she said, and before Atrus could ask, 'What', she linked out.  
  
Atrus turned the book back to where he was writing and said, "May the maker be with them."

* * *

Riven  
  
They all materialized in what appeared to be a small room area. On the outside they saw a strange object that almost looked like a ship except there was a manhole below it and it had a telescope in it. There seemed to be a short pathway leading away from it. "Well, here we are", said Shinobu. "We might as well look around", said Keitaro. But as soon as he said that, a barred gateway shot up in front of them, preventing them access to Riven. "Well, what a clever trap", said Kitsune. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ADMIRE THIS", said Naru. "Now what do we do", wailed Shinobu. "Shhh, someone is coming", said Kanako. Sure enough, someone was approaching the cage. It turned it to be a soilder. At least they assumed it was a soilder or guard, because he was wearing a white but very dirty uniform, and had some sort of helmet on his head. He was looking around and then turned to them and went in shock. He started to talk in a strange dialect. "What the heck is he saying", said Kitsune. "That was definitly not English nor Japanese", said Keitaro. The guard then said, "tenema, bookgora." He paused and said, "Tanema os...so bookgora." "Huh", asked Shinobu. The guard sighed in defeat then began to approach the cage. "Lesena, lesena. Omitedi boogorey." "I think he wants to see the book", said Kitsune. "Yes but it is meant for Gehn, not him", said Keitaro. But he didn't have much choice, because the guard approached the cage and grabbed the book out of Keitaro's hands. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK", yelled Motoko. The guard ignored her. He opened the book and looked at it and gave an evil grin. Suddenly, there came a 'whoosh' and as soon as they heard it, the guard snapped the book shut and grasped his neck. He began to look dizzy and he fell to the ground. "Well, at least he is out of our way", said Naru. "Yea, but I can't reach the book", said Keitaro.  
  
Suddenly, they noticed the guards body was being dragged away. "Who would do. . .", Shinobu was inturupted when some robbed man, with a mask came up. He took the book out of reach then reached for a lever that was nearby. After throwing it, the bars, started to lower, and the man took a hammer and hit something into the mechenism, damaging it. With that, the man took the book and ran off. Everyone sweatdropped. "Okay, so we are free but our book is gone", said Keitaro. "Now what, we can't capture Gehn without the book", said Motoko. "We should try to get it back", said Naru, "Besides, we can't capture Gehn without knowing where Catherine is being held." "So what do we do, look around and explore", asked Kitsune. "Exactly", said Keitaro. They all exited the prison. Then Keitaro took out the journal that Atrus gave him, "I think we should look at this before we continue any further." Everyone looked and nodded at Keitaro. Keitaro opened the journal and began reading at what was inside.  
  
The journal pretty much explained that Atrus have been busy writing in this age just to keep it from decaying. But then Keitaro came across two things that made his face turn pale. "What is the problem Sempai", asked Shinobu. "This Gehn person is a relative of Atrus'", said a shocked Keitaro. "How is he related", asked Motoko. "Gehn is Atrus' father." "WHAT", said everyone. "Yes", said Keitaro, "and he was like Atrus' sons, very power hungry." "But why is he here", asked Naru. "He wanted to maroon him here but in order to do that he had to use one last linking book and he had to throw himself into this strange rift known as the Star Fissure." "But how come Gehn didn't try to find a way out", asked Naru. "Well, according the journal", said Keitaro, "Gehn was still learning it and the Art of Writing was lost, so, without D'ni, he can't find a way back." "So he threw himself into this Star Fissure, along with the last D'ni linking book and left him here to stop his reign", asked Kitsune. "Your right except, it wasn't a D'ni linking book." "What was it", asked Naru. "It was a MYST linking book." "MYST LINKING BOOK", asked everyone. "Yes", said Keitaro. "That explains why he looked deep in thought after Keitaro told him about it", said Kanako, "That Myst book might have come. . ." "From the Star Fissure", finished Motoko. "So that's what he meant that there is chance he could get us back to the place that we came from. The Star Fissure could get us home, once the mission is complete", said Kitsune. "I agree", said Keitaro, and pointing to the journal he said, "It would be because we should use the Fissure somehow to signal him." "Why, won't he see us in the Gateway", asked Kitsune. "You saw how messed up it was, only something that could cause disruption can signal him", said Keitaro. "Oh, I see", said Kitsune. Keitaro flipped through the journal and said, "It goes one how we saved him and that we could go here in his stead. Also, since Gehn wants to get back to D'ni so bad he would use any linking book that led there. Or anything that appears like it." "That prison he gave us", said Motoko. "Right", continued Keitaro, "So therefore our mission is to find the prison book, trap Gehn inside it, and free Catherine." "But what about the inhabitants", ask Naru, "Won't they perish if the Age goes down?" "Well, hopefully, once they link out, Atrus will try to repair it enough to allow Catherine to go back and save the people. That is if the Age hasn't damaged itself beyond repair." "Why would Atrus create such an unstable world", asked a angry Motoko. "Actually, it was Gehn who made it, not Atrus", said Keitaro, "Atrus just marooned him in here, in Riven, or the Fifth Age as his father called it." "Enough chatter, let's just begin looking around this place", said Kanako.  
  
"Lets start with the strange cone-shaped thing", said Su. They approced the 'thing'. Su looked at it. The cone shaped device had two lenses, one on the side, the other at the bottom tip, pointing towards a manhole cover. The device was supported by two beams on a track. A circular guard rail surrounded the device and was a part of it. Nearby, on the end of the left pole was a button surrounded by a switch. "I surmise", said Su, "That this device is nothing more than a oversized microscope!" "Yea, but why would anyone want an oversized microscope, ON A HUGE PLATE OF METAL!" yelled Keitaro. "Let's see what happens", said Kitsune. She flipped the switch and tried the button, but nothing happened. "I guess this needs power", said Kanako. Keitaro looked at the manhole. "We can't open this too. Judging by those buttons they need a combo." Motoko looked to the area near the right of the telescope, but found nothing but a cliff. To the left of them was the rest of the iron patch in the ground. At the end, to the left of the prison, was a huge knife. "I wonder what the deal is with this huge knife", said Kitsune. "I wonder that too, but I also wonder why only a small bit of this area has an iron plating, with a secure manhole and a huge microscope to look down in it", said Naru. Keitaro pointed to the staircase that started near the lever. "Let's get a move on up there", said Keitaro. As they passed the lever Shinobu looked at it and noticed the dagger that was smashed into it, "Well, we don't have to worry when Atrus- san has to link here. This lever to the prison is damaged." "Yeah", said Motoko, and pointing down a nearby cliff they spotted the guard, still uncounces, "But we probably should worry about him." "I don't think we have to worry about him Motoko", said Keitaro, "All he'll do is probably look for Gehn, hopefully we will have the book by then. Besides, we will be out of sight by the time he wakes up." "I guess you are right Urashima", said Motoko. Kanako hugged Keitaro and said, "Oni-sama is always right!" "Hey, HANDS OFF", yelled Naru and Motoko.  
  
Eventually they whole group got up the stairs. At the top they found a flight of stairs that led downwards. To the right was bridge, leading to an alcove. To the right was a alcove that led to a room. The group agreed to explore that room. Near the entrance to it was a small button on the right of the door. "I wonder what this does", asked Su, but Motoko grabbed her and said, "Wait until we examine the room first!"  
  
The room was like a huge temple. On the floor was a gold star with a symbol that was like a box with a line through it. Around them were pillars, each with a beetle on them. To the left of the pillar, to the front of the enterance, was a door way wit a gate on it, to the left was strange markings. "Probably D'neese. But I can't really tell", said Keitaro. Su was examining the beetle on the pillar near the leftt of the entrance. She then noticed a pull string right near the abdomen. "I wonder what this does", she said. Shinobu, who was watching her, protested against that, but Su pulled it. The beetle opened it's cover and it's wings spread. Shinobu jumped back and shreiked a little, in shock. "What happened", asked Naru as the others approached them. "Su just pulled the string on the abdomen of that beetle and it opened it's wings", said Shinobu. As the team looked at it, Kitsune noticed a small hole in the beetle's abdomen. "What's this here for", asked Kitsune as she pointed to it. Everyone who had the space to, leaned close to it. In the hole they saw a stained glass-like painting. It showed a man writing at a book, and all sorts of animals, fish, people and even a sun, were being sucked into it. "I wonder what this is showing us", asked Naru. "Maybe the rest of the story will be revealed to us, if we look at the others", said Motoko. "Brilliant idea Motoko", said Keitaro. Su pulled the string again and the beetle closed up. "Ahh", said Shinobu, "Don't surprise me like that Su", said Shinobu.  
  
The group opened and looked at the other beetles, in a clockwise fashion from the first beetle. The next one showed the same man, appearing out of a book in the sky. Everyone was on cliffsides near a stream, worshipping him. The third beetle showed something that almost seemed familiar. It showed that man holding the sun in his left hand and was firing something in the right. The land was on fire and the water was rushing. In between it, a cliff was there and it showed a man and a book falling into it. What intrigued the girls most of all, was that the cliff was full of stars. "Maybe that is the star fissure", said a excited Shinobu. "Yes, if that is true, then the man falling into it is Atrus, and that book is the last MYST linking book in this age", said Motoko. "But the question is who is that man", said Keitaro. "Let's continue looking at these things and find out", said Naru. The next beetle showed the face of the man at the top. Surrounding it where five different men, each in robes. Below each of them were separate pictures ("probably showing their duties", said Keitaro), one showing that man directing people holding lumber, ("probably an archetect or carpenter", said Keitaro), the second, showing the next man handing out papers to children ("more than likely, a teacher", said Keitaro), the third, showed the next man directing children how to use a knife ("he's probably a combat teacher, I should know", said Motoko) the fourth mans picture, was him looking at scrolls and doing some computations ("looks like a scholar or a mathematician", said Naru) and the last man, had a picture of him and several others gathering around a tree and taking papers that fell from it. "What does this last picture mean", asked Kanako. "It's got me", said Keitaro. They moved on to the next beetle. The next beetle, which was the last, showed a picture of a hand with the star mark on it touching a book. The book and hand was surrounded by dead trees, on the upper left, showed logs falling into some sort of machine and a bunch of debree was coming out, on the upper right was some sort of strange machine. The rest of the left showed people worshipping the book. Finally, at the bottom middle, there was huge fire burning. "Now this one is a real puzzler", said Keitaro. "Maybe after we explore this age more, we will find our answer", said Kitsune. "Right", said Naru. "Hey, where is Shinobu", asked Su. Everyone looked around and then they saw Shinobu staring through the mesh gate. "What is it Shinobu", asked Kitsune. Shinobu pointed. Through the gate was a bridge and at the other end seemed to be a huge golden dome. "It's so pretty", said Shinobu. "I say we find a way through this gate", said Kitsune. "How, go back and ask our guard friend", asked Motoko. "I say we look at that button that Su was looking at earlier", said Keitaro.  
  
They all headed outside the room. Keitaro then pushed the button. In response the room, rotated and groaned. The room came to a halt. The group now faced a brick wall. "Well", said an upset Naru, "Smart move by you!" "Hey wait a sec", said Kitsune, "Whats that hole for?" She pointed to the wall, at the near top was a circle of stone with a small peephole in the middle. "I'll take a look." She looked through. "Well, what do you see", asked Motoko. "Yea, whadya see? Whadya see", chorused Su. "The same thing except the door and the writings have switched." "What?, Let me see", said Motoko as she brushed her aside and looked in. "Well, she's right", said Motoko. "Really", asked Keitaro. "See for yourself", replied Motoko. Keitaro peeked in and gasped. Motoko and Kitsune were right. In the room, where the door should have been was the writing. The door nearby looked the same except it was grayish. "Hmmm, I wonder", he said and then turning to Kitsune he said, "Push it again." "Okay", said Kitsune and she pushed the button. The same thing happened as before, and again they faced a wall of the same design. "Let me look", said Keitaro. He looked through the peephole and everything looked the same as it did before, even the door was back were it was but there was one small difference, "Where's the door for our side", yelled Motoko after Keitaro explained the situation. "I have got it", said Naru. She pushed the button again and this time, the room rotated and this time they got a door rotated in front of them. "Well lets have look then", said Keitaro. The room looked the same except for one thing, "What is the door doing over there", asked a shocked Shinobu. The door this time was at the 'other' position it was a few turns earlier. This time, Keitaro, Kitsune and Motoko got a good look at the what was through there. Inside was another cavern and on the other side was a solid door with a simular design as the mesh door. "Now what do we do", said Keitaro but then he noticed Naru sketching something down in Atrus' journal. She looked up and said, "What, I am sure he wouldn't mind." She finished some last touches and said, "I have got it. But before we play with that button again, I would like to see what is down that other staircase", said Naru. "Why is that Narusagewa", asked Keitaro who received another bonk and Naru said, "Geez. You are so dense."  
  
After recovering, the Hinata-sou group headed down those stairs. At the bottom, they found a door on the side of the rock that the room was in. The door had a Stonehenge like arc, and the door was like a simple wooden fence. However, Keitaro noticed one small problem, "The way is locked, so I guess we can't explore any further." "I will blast it down", said Motoko as she unsheathed her sword. "No wait Motoko", yelled Shinobu as she waived her hands frantically. "We don't know what is in there", she continued. "Shinobu's right, you might cause a cave in or something", said Kitsune. "Yes I see you're point", Motoko sadly said, as she sheathed her sword. "Well how are we going to get in there", said Kanako. Suddenly they heard Su say, "Why what is the matter?" They all turned and saw her on the other side of the door. "How did you get in there", asked a shocked Naru. "Oh, I noticed that gap under the door and just crawled in." Everyone sweatdropped and Naru asked, "Well, could just go up there and report back what you see in there?" Doing something of a salute she said, "Roger!" With that, Su ran off. A few minutes later, she returned, and went back under the door. "What did you see", asked Naru. "Well there was this ladder at first, then after a small plank all I found was a wall simular to what we saw when we rotated that room." "Did you look through the peephole", asked Keitaro. "Oh yes, inside was a room extremely simular to the room we were at earlier." Naru smiled and she slapped Keitaro on the back in excitement as she said, "I knew it." Turning to Kitsune she said, "Kitsune, go back and press the button. Once the room rotates come back and we will all go through the door." "I don't see why but okay", said Kitsune and she went off.  
  
After hearing the sound of the room rotating, Kitsune returned. "Well we are ready", said Naru. Keitaro gestured in gentamanly matter, "Ladies first." However Naru grabbed his head and forced him down. "Oh no you don't you pervert. You might look up our skirts as we head on in there." "NO I WOULD NOT", yelled Keitaro. "You let him go right now you bitch", yelled Kanako. "In you go", said Naru as he shoved Kietaro under the door. The rest of the group followed, after Keitaro regained consensus, and after the rest of the group stopped Naru's and Kanako's fighting. They headed through the tunnel, and encountered everything Su said, until they reached the end. Instead of a brick wall, was a open door. Everyone gasped. "Naru, you are a genious", said Kitsune as she slapped her on the back.  
  
The room was almost the same, except the other door, nearby, led to another cave. "Let's see what's in there", said Keitaro. Inside the cave were two things, one was a button, simular to what they saw outside ("I bet that rotates the room too", said Kitsune) and at the end was a lone pipe stickin up from the ground, with a handle on it. Above the handle was a mark that looked familiar. "Where have I seen that", said Kitsune. "You baka", said Kanako, "It's looks exactly like the microscope we saw when we arrived!" "Now that you mention it, it does", said Motoko. "And look", said Su, as she pointed up. At the top or the pipe that went up was an alcove in the rock and steam was coming out of the neck of the pipe. "I wonder", said Keitaro as he looked and saw that a smaller pipe that was heading out of the rock was connected to the lever mechnism. "Maybe if we pull this lever, maybe this will power that oversized microscope", said Keitaro. "I think you may be right", said Naru. Kitsune pushed them aside and said, "What are we waiting for." She pulled the lever. When she did, the whooshing of steam stopped but they heard sounds from withing the pipe and when they looked up, no steam was coming out of the pipe. "We did all that we could, lets go", said Motoko. They headed up towards the entrance, but as they neared the door, Shinobu noticed something near the door. "Look", she said as she grabbed Motoko and pointed at it. On the left side of the door was a switch. "Good eye Shinobu", said Keitaro. He went near it and said, "This could open the mesh doors." "Well, what are you waiting for Urashima", said Motoko. Keitaro nodded and grasped it and pushed it up. After he used the switch they heard a small noise. "I think that was one of the doors", said Motoko. "Well we can go back and see", said Kitsune. "Why walk up front, when we can find out right now", said Naru, and she was pointing to the button. "Well, give it a go", said Kitsune. After two pushes and rotations later, the room had rotated to let them out but, instead of going back to the locked door cavern, it went to the second mesh door, which, to their surprise, was no longer there. "Well, we solved the mystery to that door", said Kitsune. Shinobu felt around on the solid door withing the cavern. "Wish we could find out for this one." "Yes", said Keitaro and pointing to the left of the door he said, "But this might open the way to the Golden Dome." What he was pointing to was a switch simular to what was seen in the other chamber. "Well, it worked before", said Kitsune. Keitaro flipped it and again they heard the sound. They turned around, the solid door was still there. "I guess this only opened the other door", said Keitaro. "Well, it's better than nothing", said Motoko. "Now how do we get to it", said Su. "Simple", said Naru, "All we have to do is rotate the room until the doors are facing the original entrance and this entrance. Once we get to the original entrance, we will simply rotate the room until we get to the original positon." "Yes but how do we do the first part Naru", said Kanako. Naru pointed to wall, on it was another button. Kanako said, "Never mind."  
In a few minutes, Keitaro and the girls did as Naru did. After rotating the room so that doors would face the original entrance (I mean where they first entered it when they first saw it) and the room they were in, they headed out. Then, after they got to the original entrance, they rotated the room (which by unanimous decision they called it the Gate Room) until it was back in the original position they saw it. The only difference, they were pleased to see, was that the mesh gate was no longer there. So with a big, "Bonzai", they all headed across the bridge to the Golden Dome.  
  
Inside the dome was a small catwalk. It would have gone all the way around the room, but there was no catwalk to the right, a small section was rolled up and the only was to use it was to use a wheel, located on the other side. "We may find a way to get to it later", said Keitaro. "Look at that", gasped Motoko. In the center of the room was a huge generator, with pipes leading out of it. "Hey a map", said Su. Sure enough, in front of them was a small map that showed the room they were in, along with the catwalk and generator. However at the end of each pipe, it showed a strange pattern of squares. "I wonder what this thing is supposed to power", said Keitaro. "I wonder what these squares mean", said Naru as she looked at them. "We aren't doing anything just looking around here, let's follow the rest of this catwalk", said Motoko. Everyone agreed.  
  
The catwalk led down a small staircase to a lower catwalk. The lower catwalk lead them to a path outside of the Dome. "I wonder what we might see", said Kitsune. "Look another pipe thingy", yelled Su. Sure enough, there was another pipe device, very similar to the one that powered the microscope. Except the picture showed a ribbed pipe moving from a raised postion to a lowere postion. "I wonder what this means", asked Naru. "It means this is for powering", and pointing to the left he said, "that." Where he was pointing was to a huge bridge walkway. The section of the bridge, that connected the staircase of the bridge to the Dome, was raised. "But Urashima", said Motoko, "What good will it do, we can't reach it." "I think we should power it, just in case", said Keitaro. "I agree, and I don't know why, but I have this feeling that he might be right", said Naru. "Oh, okay", said Motoko. With that Keitaro activated the switch which closed the steam and channeling it to the bridge.  
  
After that, our group moved along. As they headed to a small tunnel Keitaro noticed a spinning dome. He stopped and looked at it. The girls noticed this and they stopped too. "Whats wrong Kei", said Naru. "That spinning dome up there. I don't know why but there is just something about it", said Keitaro. They all looked at it. "Hmmm. I have that feeling too Urashima", said Motoko.  
  
As they headed along, Naru noticed some tracks near the tunnel, and a small round circle of metal with a hollowed out area. She tried to put her finger in it but nothing happened. "Why not create a button to push", asked Naru. "We may find out what it is for later", said Kanako. With that they entered the small tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a balcony near another pipe device. It had the same picture as the last and was connected to a bridge. They all nodded, knowing what had to be done. Keitaro again pulled the lever to the horizontal position and the steam got directed to the bridge. "Well there is not much left to do, let's go explore that bridge near the entrance to the Gate Room", said Motoko. They all headed back to the entrance of the Golden Dome.  
  
When they reached the entrance Su noticed something. There was lever near the left of the door way. Everyone noticed this, and before they could stop her, she moved the lever from it's horizontal position, to its vertical position. In response the bridge that led to the Gate Room moved upwards, becoming a staircase from the Gate Room to the top of the Golden Dome. "Interesting", said Keitaro, "This means there might be something up there." "Yes but we can't reach it because there is no way any of us can get from here to over there", said Naru. "Speaking of which", said Motoko and turning to Su she said, "Su you should lower it so we can get back over there." "Okay", said Su. She did so and the bridge returned to its original position. After the bridge settled back into it's original position, the group crossed bridge.  
  
After they got out of the gate room, they took a detour back to the microscope to see if was working. Though it did move up and down, but despite the efforts of Su and Kitsune, they were still stuck with a gray image. "We must find a way to unlock that manhole cover", said Keitaro. "Yes, but for now we must look around more on this island", said Kitsune. The group went up the stairs and went across the bridge that was across from the entrance to the Gate Room. Near the end was a cavern entrance, and of course they entered it. It was cavern that was slanted down and they followed the path.  
  
Somewhere in between, Keitaro pointed out a steel door. The group all agreed to investigate. Inside, the first thing they saw was chair, in some sort of a cage and hanging from the top, was some sort of microphone. As they approached it, the cage opened up by having all its bars spread out from the top. Before they could ask, Su leapt across to it and said, "I must sit in it!" She went to the chair and sat in it. She then pressed a button on the left arm, causing the cage to close. "SU, get out of there now", yelled Naru. Su just smiled and laughed happily. Then she reached for the lever on the right arm. They all heard a humming noise. "I wonder what that means", said Keitaro. "I think it must have something to do with the chair", said Kanako. "Su please get out of there", said Motoko. "Okay", Su said cheerfully. She pushed the lever, and pressed the button and as a result the humming stopped and the cage opened. Su then leapt off. "That was fun!" "Hey look", said Shinobu. On two sides of the corridor were two portholes. The one on the right showed a platform of some kind, the one on the left showed the entrance to some temple. Plus it had one difference from the other porthole, it had a lever. "I think we should try this lever", said Keitaro. "Well so far nothing bad has come out of your ideals, so give it a go", said Motoko. Keitaro pulled the lever to its up position. In response the doorway to the temple slid up, giving way to an opening. "Well, if this represents a location we might have a way out of here", said Keitaro. "Well, we aren't getting anything else done in here", said Kitsune, "Let's go." They left the room, and of course the cage around the chair closed as they left.  
  
They followed the pathway down the cavern until they came apon a stone door. Motoko took hold of the door handle and opened it. Once they passed through, Motoko closed the door. Inside a temple, like Keitaro saw in the porthole. Actully, it was exactly what he saw in the porthole, as Naru put it, because the doorway was open and looked like that. Aside from the tall pillars, at the far end, oppisite the door, there was a large cage that looked exactly like the cage that surrounded the chair. Beside the cage were two idols that looked like fise with tusks. There were on either side of the cage. Near the idols were smashed bowls of fruit. "I guess some of the natives are not too pleased with this temple", said Kitsune. "Or who they worship", said Motoko. Behind the cage was a stained-glass picture of the star sign. After looking at the temple, they decided to check out was outside the door.  
  
Outside was a platform, which Keitaro saw earlier in the porthole. They then noticed the strange cables that extended from there over the ocean. "Must be some sort of tram", said Naru. "Yeah but how do we call the car", asked Kitsune. "Press this probably", said Shinobu, as she pushed a blue button that was near the platform. Then they noticed something gliding over the cables at a fast rate. "I think that did it", said Kitsune. They heard the humming, and they looked and saw the tram approach. It stopped and it's side opened revealing a staircase. "Well, all aboard", said Keitaro.  
  
They all rushed aboard the tram. Naru took the drivers seat. In front of her was a panel that had lever that went right to left, with a lever that went up or down within it. "Okay, I think I can figure out how this works. Let's try this." She turned the horizontal lever from it's right position to left. In response the tram door closed and turned to face the opposite direction. "So far so good Naru", said Kitsune. "Okay, now I believe I do this to go forward", said Naru. She pushed the vertical lever up from it's now down position. In response the tram moved forward at a fast rate. "Get me off", said Motoko. "I think I am going to be sick", said Shinobu. Soon as the tram approached another platform, it came to a halt and the levers reversed themselves.  
  
As they got off Motoko said, "I will never want to go on a ride like that again." "I hate those rides", said Shinobu. "Hey that was fun can we do it again", said Su. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
A few, well, when they eventually got over that tram ride, they left the tram platform. Nearby was a huge canyon. To the left, Kitsune noticed what looked like a wooden why. "What's up with that", she said. Everyone turned to the eye, except Keitaro, who went on up to the staircase that was through a odd shaped openining. "It seems to be able to roll in there", said Naru. Kitsune rolled it up. On the other side was a KI sign and they heard a 'chirrup' sound that sounded like a frog. "I wonder what that symbol meant", said Kitsune. "That sound must mean something", said Naru. "It does", yelled Keitaro from the staircase, "Come and see this!" Everyone ran to where he was. "Well, Urashima, what is it", said Motoko. "Look at the enterance." They looked at it, the enterance looked exactly like a frog. "You're point", asked Naru. "Look at where the 'eye' is now at this point", said Keitaro. Sure enough he was right. "Hey, it is positioned where a eye should be on a frogs head", said Kitsune. "That symbol might mean 'frog'", said Naru. "Or, something else", said Keitaro. "It seems this staircase keeps going, lets go", said Kitsune.  
Eventually the staircase led them to the exit of the tunnel and another tram signaler ("Probably if the tram wasn't here", said Shinobu). Outside was another staircase. They were in between the staircase, going left, they could go up, the other way, they could go down. "Let's see what is 'up' there", said Keitaro. He went up the stairs and everyone followed suite. At the top was a bridge and across the bridge was something that made Keitaro's eyes (and everyone else's eyes) bug out. The whole area was full of nothing but tree stumps. On one stump was an ax in it. "How horrible", said Naru. "What kind of inhuman monster would chop down all these trees", said a weeping Shinobu. "I have no clue", said Kitsune, "Maybe he is trying to modernize this island or something." Everyone gave her a glare. "Or maybe not." Then Naru pointed out the an area that was forested and surrounded by huge trees and their was a path leading to a door that was near it. "Let's see whats in there", said Naru, "Can't be anything worse than out here."  
  
The door was the same as the wooden one on the island they were before, except it wasn't padlocked, so they could open it easily. Before they could open Su noticed a beetle, a real beetle, simular to the huge beetle devices in the Gate Room. "Wow, I wonder if they taste good." The beetle flapped it's wings with a 'whirr, clicck', and just as Su was about to take a bite on it, the beetle flew away, and all Su got was a chunk of wood. "Mmmm. Tastes crunchy, almost like wood." Everyone sweatdropped. Soon they entered the door and into what looked more like a jungle that a wood.  
  
As they went along the path withing and admired the scenery, they went through two tree tunnels, then, on a third on was a fork. They decided to go to the right. Eventually they came upon another idol. This was a huge wooden idol, that had tusks on both sides and had teeth. It looked so intimidating, that Shinobu screamed when she saw it and Motoko almost did her Air Splitting Sword on it. "I wonder what these animals are", said Kanako. "More importantly, why do these people worship them", said Motoko. "Let's go back and try that other route", said Kitsune. As they turned around, they noticed another spinning dome, just like what Keitaro saw on the temple island. I wonder what they are for, said Keitaro, before resuming the walk.  
  
When they got back to the fork ,they didn't use the other path just then, because Naru noticed something. On the path they traveled before, nearby was a huge knife. "I think this means something", said Naru. They follewed her. Near the other tunnel, was a stair leading to below the knife. Below the knife, was a wooden eye. Naru pushed the eye, and on the other side of it was a boxed in square near the bottem left, and as the eye turned they heard a harsh bark. "Could this mean knife", asked Naru. "I am not so sure, I may not know much about this world, but I don't think their knives emite a harsh barking noise", said Kitsune. "You have a point", said Naru.  
  
After they left the wooden eye, they headed back to the fork. They took the right was, and it led to another wooden door. On the other side was wooden catwalk which led in two directions right and left. However just as soon as they entered, they noticed a small tower nearby. They also noticed that someone was in there and was beginning to turn a crank that caused a vane on top to whirr around. It sent a high shrill sound across the jungle, and then the guy dissapeared, the vane stopped and so did the shrill sound. "What was that all about", asked Kitsune. "That thing may be a watch tower for uninvited guests. Probably to warn Gehn", said Motoko. "Or maybe the villagers", said Keitaro. "Either way, we need to be further on guard", said Kanako.  
  
The group decided to take the left route, which led to rock tunnel. The staircase that led down was lit by strange blue lights. The Hinata-sou group found themselves in a huge chamber, which had a window that looked out to the ocean. Keitaro, noticed something on the wall. "Look at this", he said. On it, painted in blue was a huge man with a strange symbol above him that looked like the peace sign, except it had five lines from it, like a star. On either side of him were two men, being fed to those tusk like creatures. "I guess we found out why they worship these beasts, they are woried that some deity might feed them to it", said Keitaro. "Well, for once your archeology skills come in handy", said Naru.  
  
They continued through the cave. At the end of the tunnel they found a dockway that led up to a village that had homes built on the hills. "CIVILAZATION", yelled Su. But the others noticed that everyone was rushing towards their homes, and they even noticed a child was fishing near a dock of some sort. Then the boys mother came and rushed him away. "These people may not be so friendly towards strangers", said Keitaro. "Really, you don't think", said Kitsune.  
  
The team approached the dock the child was and looked out over the water. They noticed building near out in the water, they then noticed a small alcove in a nearby rock which led to a steel ladder. Also there was a huge teepee like structure in the water, that had a gaping end at the bottom and had sticks all around. Motoko pointed out a rock in the water that had some sort of telescop device in it. "I think we may be being watched." "You are right, that is fishy", said Keitaro. "Speaking of fishy, look at this", said Su. She was near a steel ladder that led down to the water, but what was interesting, was, although the water was rippling and moving, there was a huge hole in the water around the metal stake and platform in there. "Amazing, I wonder, how is that possible", said Keitaro. "Now that I have seen this, I believe I saw several of these water holes around the lake", said Naru. "Yes", said Kitsune, "I see them too." Sure enough there were holes around the lake. "But how are they formed", asked Naru. "And if artificically, for what purpose." "Let's see what the village has to offer", said Kitsune.  
  
They left the dock and headed followed the dockway until they reached a ladder. The climbed up it ("Hey, if I wasn't climbing, I would hit you for looking up my skirt Keitaro", yelled Naru). At the top, they saw a plank that led to a house. "Let's see what the natives can tell us", said Keitaro. He approached the door and used the star shaped knocker. After a few nocks, a section of the door opened and a native looked out at him. "Excuse me could you. . ." but he was cut off, because he shut the panel off without saying a word. "That was rude", said Kitsune. "I guess it can't be helped. These guys are afraid of outsiders", said Motoko. Pointing to the pathway near the house Kanako said, "Let's check out what's over there."  
  
The pathway led to a ledge. In front of them were two drum-shaped idols, and a gold idol in the middle, all three were shaped like the same creature. To the right was huge kennel that was cone shaped, but, they couldn't find out what was burning in there. "Probably a sacrifice of some kind", said Keitaro. On the left was a device that looked like a small submarine on rail wheels, which were on a rail. "I am going to take a look inside", yelled Su. She leapt on top of it and opened the hatch. A few seconds later she popped out of the top. "The controls don't seem to work", she said. "Well of course they won't, this thing is not on a track", said Kitsune. Then Naru noticed a lever nearby and got an idea. "Su, close the hatch and get off", she said, and Su obeyed. Naru pushed the lever forward and the rail the submarine was on moved downwards, along with the submarine. Once the mechanism halted they took a peek over the edge and saw the sub, in one of the holes of the water. They also noticed the water was lined with tracks. "Of course, these holes were made for mode of transportation", said Keitaro and turning to Naru he said, "Brilliant thinking as always Narusagewa!" She laughed and tossed back her hair. "Now how do we get down there", asked Kitsune. "I think we should take that other route", said Keitaro. Everyone agreed and headed back to the place where the tower was.  
  
Once there they followed the other route, but it turned out, it led them back to the chopped up forest. Everyone looked at Keitaro with a scowl. "So I got us back were we started, no biggie." He received dozens of stamps on him for that remark. "A...ano", said Shinobu, "Maybe we should try the staircase near the cave near the tram button", said Shinobu. "Yeah", said Kitsune. They rushed off, with an injured Keitaro behind.  
  
As they headed down the second flight of stairs, they noticed they were heading towards a pool with a rock in the middle, on that rock were two pleisour-like creatures, exept their ski coler looked like a penguins, and they had baleen in their beaks. They looked like they were sunning themselves on the rock. "Strange, but interesting", said Keitaro. "Do you think they will taste great", asked Su. "Shhh", said Motoko as she stopped them. The creatures looked up. They looked around then resumed their sunning. "I think they are very cautious", said Motoko, "If we be quiet and we move slowly, they won't notice us and we can get close." They did so and as a result they got very close to the creatures. One of them raised it's head and gave a huge, harsh bark which sounded familiar. "That sound it makes", said Naru, "It sounds just like. . ." "Like that wooden eye in the jungle", finished Kitsune. "So you mean that symbol could mean this creature", asked Motoko. "Yes", said Naru. "Why don't we call it a Sunner", said Keitaro, "Since this creature seems to enjoy the sun so much." "Yeah that sounds like a nice name for it", said Shinobu. "Then Sunner it is", said Kitsune. Then Keitaro said, "The rock they are on looks suspicious", said Keitaro, "I got to get a good look at it." He and the others moved, when they did they heard movement of flippers and a splash of water. They turned and saw that the Sunners were gone. "Aww. The sunners are gone", said Shinobu. "It's okay", said Kitsune, "They might come back." "Enough about them look at this", yelled Keitaro. The girls ran to where he was, at the other end of the beach. The looked at the rock, and at that angle the rock looked suspicially like, "Like those tusked creatures the islanders worship", said Motoko. "And look there on the head", said Kitsune, "It's a wooden eye!" "I'll take a look", said Keitaro. He headed over to the eye. He turned it, as he turned it, they heard a sound, like whale, and they symbol was a very familiar symbol. He turned around and walked back. "Well", asked Motoko. "First of all, the eye gave off a whale like cry, so I think we should call these things Wharks." "Whark", asked Kitsune. "Half whale, half shark, therfore, whark." "Cheesy, but, it's better than nothing", said Naru. "Second of all, the symbol on it can't mean Whark." "How come", asked Kitsune. "Because it is the same symbol we saw in the star marks all over the island." "So these symbols on the eye could mean something else", asked Shinobu. "Possibly", said Keitaro. Then pointing to the pathway they were on he said, "For now we should go there and through that tunnel." Everyone nodded and headed in that direction.  
  
At the other end of the tunnel was another wooden catwalk. At the end of it was a ladder to the left. They also noticed, nearby, was another tower, but this time, no man appeared to activate it. "I guess it's because they already know strangers are about", said Motoko. They went down the ladder. Of course to prevent being a punching bag, Keitaro went down last.  
  
At the bottom of the ladder they came apon a dried up pool. On the rim was a small knob and at the near top there were two pipes, one embedded in the rim, the other in the bottom of the pool. They looked at it curiosly. Then Naru noticed something near the rim pipe. "A wooden eye", said Naru. "Well, turn it then", said Motoko. Naru did so, but as she did, she heard a familiar sound. On the back of the eye was a DI symbol. After the eye flipped back Kitsune pondered, "Where have I heard that sound before." "Let me try something", said Keitaro. He twisted the knob on the rim. Water started filling in from pipe in the ground, the water flowed and started to fill up the trenches, and started taking on a familiar shape. "Stop the water Keitaro", said Naru. Keitaro turned the knob and the water stopped. The shape it formed looked familiar. "It looks like that beetle I tried to eat earlier", said Su. "OF COURSE", said Naru, "It's a beetle, that's why the sound was familiar." "Now we know the animal, but what do these symbols mean", said Kanako. "We might find out soon", said Keitaro, "but first where is the submarine." "Over here", yelled Su from a ladder that was across from the pool.  
  
Down the ladder was a wooden pathway, which led to the steel ladder that led to the sub. "I'm driving", said Su as Keitaro opened the hatch. Soon after everyone was in Su started to fiddle with the controls. They soon found out the that the lever that was in a circular pattern changes the direction of the sub, and the lever that was near the seat moved the machine forward. And when they reached a area of track that went in two directions the lever before them controlled which direction. At times, when they reached a stop or a fork the sub stopped to allow them to take control. What amazed them was how they entered the water from the hole, because they just went clean through the wall without a splash. "This is incredible", said Shinobu. "Sugoi", said Kitsune.  
  
At first Su was driving, but, eventually after a few mishaps, Kitsune decided to drive. "Aww your no fun", said Su. They decided to try the building across from the dock as their first stop. But when they got their they had one problem. "Guys, we have a problem", said Keitaro. "What", asked everyone. "The ladder is out of reach." "WHAT!" He received some bashings. "Hey it's not my fault, all the other stops ladders were out of reach too." "Like that wooden structure", asked Motoko. "Yes", said Keitaro. "The dock area near the village", asked Naru. "Yea." "Well, we should try one way we haven't tried yet", said Kitsune. After Keitaro closed the hatch, Kitsune turned the sub around and headed back for an intersection that was there before hand. She took the right way, the left way would have taken them to wooden structure. After that the sub went through the water, into a hole and stopped. Keitaro went up through the hatch, and yelled down, "The ladders in reach here." Everyone ran out because it was getting cramped in there. Nearby were metal steps in the rock. They climbed the ladder until it reached a huge room at the top. At one end of the room were several levers two were up, the rest were down. The other end of the room had a window which showed an eagle's eye view of the lake. "Naru, flip one of the switches", asked Keitaro. Naru did so, she flipped the second switch that was up. Keitaro looked out of the window. Motoko did so too. "Nothing. This is a waste of time, I'm out of here." She started climbing down. A few minutes later she came back up. "What's the matter, forgot something", said Kanako. "No, the ladder to the submarine is not in reach of the hatch anymore", responded Motoko. "Really", asked Kitsune. "Let me check." She went down to the submarine. A few minutes she returned and said, "Yep, she's right." "Then that means", said Keitaro, "That those levers control the ladder extensions. They are extended if it is up and retracted if they are down." "So all I have to do", said Naru, "Is flip them all up." "Well do it", said Kanako. Naru glared at her and nodded. She flipped them all in the up position. Keitaro checked the window and said, "All right Narusegewa! It worked!" The others looked. "Well waddya know, for once Keitaro used his head", said Kitsune. "Now let's check out that building", said Shinobu.  
  
The returned to the sub and with Kitsune in control they took the sub to that building. This time, when the hatch was opened, their was a ladder for them to use and they climbed out. They followed the small catwalk to the door of the building and entered.  
  
Inside, was but a single room. In it there were two rows of seats. In the middle, near the back was a cage on top of a cement piller, with a crank in it. On either side of the cage was a chalkboard. The one on the right was blank, while the one on the left was not. As the group looked around they noticed two tables near the door, one had a bowl of fruit and a tablet with a piece of paper and pencil on it, the other had a strange device. It had a symbol on the round area, and there was a ring near the right of it, near it, on top of the flat part was a Whark, and two objects were hung above it, connected to spools of string on top of poles. One the walls, near the ceiling, were D'ni letters, as Keitaro pointed out. "I think this is some sort of school", said Kitsune. "I think so too", said Keitaro. They approached the cage. "I wonder what this is", said Keitaro. Su said, "Let's try this crank." She wrung it up, and suddenly the head of a man appeared. "Aaah, who are you", said Motoko, unseathing her sword. But the man payed no notice and started saying something in a strange dialect. Eventually he fadded out. "Su, do that again", asked Kitsune. Su did so and the man appeared, doing the same thing. "I think this is just a holographic recording, you know like with Achenar in the Channelwood Age", said Kitsune. "You are right", said Motoko, who sheathed her sword.  
Shinobu, though she was still a little shook up from the encounter from the device, was curious about the small wooden one nearby. She moved the crank and the wark to the other side as she did, the symbol indicator started to made a clattering sound and randomly chose another symbol. It was a KI symbol with a line through it. The line that was now above the Whark, lowered the object one pace at a time, about eight times. Hearing the device working the others rushed to it. "What did you do Shinobu", asked Kanako. "I just shifted this ring and it came up with this symbol and the thing moved down eight times", responded Shinobu." "Do it again", asked Keitaro. "Why", asked Shinobu. "I believe this will answer something", said Keitaro. Shinobu did so and moved the ring back to it's original position, the symbol indicator came up with a familiar KI symbol. The string on the other side moved it down three times. "AH HA! This is it", said Keitaro. "What's that", asked Motoko. "These aren't letters or symbols for creatures, they are numbers!" "You are right", said Naru. "So all we have to do is play this game until we find out all the numbers it can give us", said Kitsune. "Considerine this is a school for childeren, I'd say it will only give us one through ten", said Kanako. "Then let's continue playing", said Su. They did, and each time the game ended the object that got close to the Whark's mouth was eaten, then was released and rewound, followed by the losing string, and the game would be ready. Eventually they found out that all the symbols form one to ten. "All right, now, to figure out the symbols of those creatures", said Keitaro. Then holding up a familiar journal of paper Naru yelled, "I have them." "Did you steal that book from me again", asked Keitaro. "I would call it borrowing." They looked at the figures, the symbols and what they stood for. "Okay so the frog is three", said Kitsune. "It turns out the Sunner is four", said Kanako. "The Whark is five", said Naru. "They might mean a sequence or a code for something", said Keitaro. "Yea, but the big question is, what is the first one", said Naru. "Hmm, good question", said Keitaro. "We have been all around this island, and I didn't see any other wooden eyes", said Kitsune. "I am a little more concerned about the inhabitants of this island", said Motoko. "What do you mean", asked Kitsune. "This game explains the meaning of that scripture we saw and what happens to the people of this island, they get fed to the Wharks!" "Motoko has a point", said Naru. "And that game also explains who that man is we saw in those beetles", said Keitaro. "How", asked Kitsune. "The five symbol is the same symbol in the star symbol we keep seeing", said Keitaro. "Your point", asked Motoko. "Atrus' pointed out in his journal that Gehn coldly called this place the Fifth Age, thus the five star symbol." "So you are saying", said Naru, "that the guy responsible for all this, the murderous wharks, the guy they worship is. . ." "Yes", said Keitaro, "Gehn. These people must believe he is some sort of god, and he is using this power to his advantage." Then Motoko clenched a fist and said, "His thirst for power has spread around this age." "Yeah, and Atrus knew it was a risk, but, he didn't have a choice", said Keitaro. "Come on", said Kitsune, "Let's check out that wooden structure", said Kitsune. They left the classroom and returned to the sub.  
  
When they got to the wooden structure they saw nothing but a huge hole in the middle. As they walked down the path that went around the structure Kanako said, "This is a waste of time", she said. Then when the reached the back, Kitsune noticed a strange pulley. "I wonder what this does", said Kitsune. She pulled it. In response a trapeze with cuffs on each end cam down from the top and stopped in the middle of the circle. Then in a few minutes the trapeze retracted. "It seems that this is the spot where they execute them", said Motoko. "Until now, I didn't believe you", said Kitsune. "These poor people", sobbed Shinobu. "Like walking to the gallows", said Naru. "That's what we should call this area, the Whark Gallows", said Motoko. "Has a eerie ring to it, so you got a good one there", said Kitsune. "Let's get back to the shore", said Naru. "Back to where we started", asked Kitsune. "No, I want us to dock over there, near the village dock", said Naru as she pointed. "Won't the natives get curious about this thing", asked Keitaro. "Nah, these people dislike strangers, so I don't think they will try to use anything they don't understand", said Naru. Everyone agreed and headed to the sub. A few minutes later they emerged at the village dock.  
  
As they took the route that went past the jungle enterance, they discussed whether to head back to the temple island or not. Then when they got to the clearing, Shinobu pointed and said, "Guys, look!" They looked in the direction of the path they took to get to the door. Nearby was another path, and it led to a rectangular hole in the ground. They decided to investigate it. In that hole, was a mine cart. "What is it for", asked Shinobu. Then Su and Kitsune hopped into the cart and Kitsune said, "I say we take it for a ride." "I don't see why not", said Keitaro. The others agreed, hesitantly. Nearby, to the front was a small, wooden lever, and Su turned it.  
  
In response the cart moved forward, fast, down a cavern of tracks, then they were in a underwater tube, that was filled with lights. A second or two later, they re-emreged from the water and they were slowly coming upon a new island. Every breathed a small sigh of relief from the rush, just before they entered a cavern. Soon, after a few turns in the cavern the cart stopped at a platform and a baricade. "Well, this is our stoooooooooo. . .", Keitaro didn't finish that because, the bottom of the cart opened and they slid down a chute, through a lid and landed on a platform before some sort of machine. But they all crashed into each other and fell off the platform.  
  
"That was a bad ending to a good ride", said Naru as she got up and dusted herself off. Soon the others got up. Naru looked back at the platform and then she saw the machine below it. The chute below the platform led to a round area. Out of it was a tube, and at the end of the tube was strange confetti. "Kitsune, what do you make of that confetti", asked Naru. "Let me see", said Kitsune. She took some handfuls and looked at them. "If you want my opinion, it feels like tree stuff. Why do you ask", said Kitsune. "Because there is something familiar about this machine", said Naru. "I agree", said Keitaro. "Woah, check this place out", said Su. Everyone looked at the rest of the surroundings. The whole island was encased in mountains. There were a few small patches of land at the sides and huge lake in the middle. Nearby the group was a huge machine that looked like a boiler. The nearest thing to them was a small bridge that led to the center of the lake. In the center was a dome like device, that probably directed water to power the three things the pipes were connected to. One was connected to the platform machine, the second was connected to the boiler, the third couldn't be seen.  
  
Then Naru asked, "Keitaro, could you go up on that platform and pull the handle on there?" "I don't know why, but okay", he responded, he climbed up the ladder, and pulled the handle but nothing happened. "Nothing", he said. "Probably there is no power", said Naru. Then pointing to the dome object she said, "Let's check out the device." "But it is too narrow for all of us, only two of us should go", said Kitsune. "I will go", said Keitaro. "So shall I", said Kanako. Motoko and Naru groaned, but, they agreed to it.  
  
When the Urashimas got to the device they found out there was a lever on top. It was pointing to the third pipe. "If I see this correctly, it is just like the piping mechinismn in the Channelwood Age", said Keitaro. "You mean the water will go in the direction the lever is pulled." "Exactly and to test it, let's point it at the machine that Narusegewa asked me to pull", said Keitaro. He did so and he and his sister returned to the group. "I think it is all set. Let's give it a go", said Keitaro. "Okay, do it", said Naru. Keitaro got on up, as well as a curious Kitsune. Keitaro pulled the lever. First their was a thunderous roar that shook the platform. Next the metal plate of the chute into the machine opened to reveal a mass of swirling blades. The next minute or two, the metal plate slid shut and the machine calmed down. After Keitaro and Kitsune got down and told what was they saw, Naru got a bit suspicious. "I wonder", she said. "I hate to break this thought, but why don't we go investigate where that third pipe leads to", said Kanako. "Good idea sister", said Keitaro (an: sorry, I forgot the Japanese word for sister).  
  
They went across the small field and went over the large pipe that was on the other side of the boiler. Near some rocks, on the cliff side was a ladder. "Keitaro, you go up there and check it out", said Motoko. Keitaro groaned and said, "Okay." He climbed up the ladder only to reach a manhole. He pushed it and shoved but it wouldn't budge. He came down and explained. "Must be locked", said Naru. "REALLY YOU DON'T THINK", yelled Keitaro. "Maybe we should check that boiler out", said Kitsune. "Never hurts", said Naru. They went towards the boiler, and noticed that the huge pipe was coming from it. "I wonder what that is for", said Shinobu. "Probably for draining or putting water in, I am not sure", said Kitsune. The went around and went up the staircase that was up front. In front of them they noticed a door. "Let's go in", said Kitsune. They touched the door but it wouldn't open. "Why won't it open", asked Su. "That must be why", said Keitaro, pointing to a guage on the left side of the door, "It must mean that it is dangerous for us to go in." "Good reason" said Motoko, and pointing to the underbelly of the boiler she said, "The fire is still going at it." They noticed a catwalk nearby and followed it. At the end were, what they assumed, where controls for the boiler. Facing the boiler, there was a window, showing the boiling of the water inside the boiler. To the left of the window was a wheel that turned a plastic connecter pipe. Near it was a switch that controlled the water flow from the power unit of the lake. One lead to the wheel, the other lead to a switch on the other side of the window. The last thing was a pipe with a lever on it. They tried experementing with many things but just as they were about to give up, Su pulled the lever on the pipe in front of the switch. Suddenly, they heard the fires go out and the water stopped bubbling. "I'll go check", said Keitaro. He then noticed the gauge was clear. He stepped near the door, as soon as he did, the screws in the door unscrewed itself and the door opened. He stepped inside. Inside the boiler was nothing but water and a ladder in the middle. "Hey Keitaro", said Su behind him, "We came to see what the noise is abou. . .", she stopped as she saw the room inside the boiler. "So, we can enter now, eh Urashima", said Motoko. "Yea, but the problem is that the water is still here and there is no platform for me to get to the ladder", said Keitaro. Then thinking he said, "I think we should switch the water power switch to it." "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation, get to it", yelled Naru. Keitaro went out of the chamber, the door closed and screwed shut behind him. He went to the power unit and switched it the lever to point to the pipe that was headed for the boiler.  
  
He ran back to the boiler, where he found the girls at the controls. "It's ready", he said. "Then let's get busy", said Su. "Allow me to try", said Naru. She turned the wheel and plastic pipe turned up. Suddenly the water began to drain out. "Hey we got rid of the water", said Kitsune. "Yeah, but the ladder will be out of reach", said Keitaro. "Let's try this switch", said Kanako. She used it but nothing happened. "What is going on", she said as she flipped it back, "this thing has power now." "What a sec said Keitaro as he looked at the pipe that delivered the power to the boiler. He activated a small switch near it and then he said, "Try it now." Kanako flipped it and soon, they saw a platform raise up and stop. "I think that solves everything", said Keitaro. "Let's take a look first Sempai", said Shinobu.  
  
They went to the chamber. After entering the door, they noticed that in place of water was a steel platform, allowing easy access to the ladder in the middle. "The rest of you stay behind, I am going alone", said Keitaro. "Are you sure, you don't know where it leads", said Motoko. "Hey, after being knocked into orbit several times, don't you think I can survive anything unexpected", said Keitaro. "Okay", said Naru, "but please be careful." "Okay" said Keitaro, and as he started climbing down the ladder he said, "See you in a bit." The girls went outside the boiler to wait for him.  
  
Keitaro found the enterance to the big pipe below him. He followed it, and after a few minutes of stumbling in the dark he saw a light. When he got there he looked down and saw ground below him. "Well, time to jump", he said, and with that he jumped from the pipe and landed on his back on the ground. He looked up and said, "So that was for drainage, well, I better see where this goes." He scalsed the side of the mountanious region and eventually he found his way to the other side, and to the platform the ladder lead to. "Well, let's get this manhole unlocked", he said. He took hold of the manhole and pulled it up. Before heading down the ladder he saw that the on the moutainside near the platform was a door, actually it was two doors for an entry way. He headed down the mountain. The girls saw him approach and they all ran up and hugged him. "Keitaro!" "Hey, I was only gone for a few minutes", said Keitaro. After they released him they asked what he saw. He told them what happened and when he finished Kitsune asked, "So the ladder hatch is open", asked Kitsune. "You got it", said Keitaro. "Well let's go", said Naru. They all went up the ladder and when they got up there they entered the double door enterance.  
  
Beyond the double doors was but a single steel catwalk. They followed it until it reached the end. At the end was a spherical device with a handle on top. When Su opened it up, bottom was lined with wire mesh. There was a circular plate in the middle with small oval in it. "I wonder what this is", asked Keitaro. He pressed his hand in the circle and suddenly the device snapped shut on his hand. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he yelled. After they helped him out, Naru said, "It must be some sort of trap." "Look there is some pellets over here", said Kitsune pointing to the left, "and over there is a lever." "They must control those pulleys", said Kanako, who was looking at the cables that are connected to the device. "I wish we knew what controlled the fan", said Su. "What, said everyone, and looked up to see a small ventilation fan with its grid knocked off, and it was turning rapidly. "If we could stop it, we could see where it leads", said Kitsune. "Right now, let's see what this thing is used to catch", said Motoko. They opened the object, placed a piece of food on the pressure plate, but when Naru pulled the lever, nothing happened. Then Keitaro noticed the pipe. "I know why this is not working", he said, "Stay here, I will be right back!" With that he dashed off. A few minutes later he returned. "What did you do", asked Naru. After regaining his breath Keitaro answered, "I figured that pipe near the lever lead to the lake device so I switched to the third pipe." "Good point", said Kitsune. "Let's try it now", said Motoko. "I hope it catches a yummy turtle", said Su. Motoko shivered at that thought. Naru pulled the lever and this time the trap headed down into the abyss. "What now", asked Shinobu. "We wait", said Keitaro.  
  
So, they waited, and waited, and for a change of pace they waited some more. Then Su yelled, "We got something", when they heard a 'clang' from the abyss. Naru pulled the lever and brought it up and from withing the device came an odd sound. "Let's see what's inside", said Keitaro. He opened it and inside was a frog. It was red, almost gave of the sense of a living jewl. It gave a familiar, "chirrup", hoped to the side of the trap, 'chirruped' again and hopped down to the abyss. "That explains what this is for", said Kitsune as she closed the trap, "It's used to capture frogs." "Yeah, but for what reason", asked Shinobu. "Who knows", said Motoko, "Besides, there is nothing more for us here, let's go." "Aww", said Su, "I wish I could have eaten that frog."  
  
As they neared the doors, Naru got a little suspicious about the two doors. Then she said, "We are not done here." "Why", asked Keitaro. "Observe", she said and as she approached the doors she said, "Odd way for doors to leaning against the wall. Wouldn't you think that they could be hidind something." She closed the doors and sure enough, there were two paths. On the left was a staircase heading downward, on the right was a long bridge. "Smart move Naru", said Kitsune, "Doors hiding doors, how intriguing." "Well, where to first", asked Keitaro. "Let's try left first", said Kanako. They all went in the left direction. Shortly after crossing a steel catwalk, they came across a strange building. "I wonder what's in here", said Keitaro. He tried to move the handle but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked", he said. "Well, let's just continue", said Shinobu. After leaving the building they followed the rest of the catwalk to a tunnel. At the other end of the tunnel was a small bridge, and to their surprise, at the other side, was the Golden Dome of the temple island. "This takes us back to where we started", said Kitsune. "Not quite", said Keitaro, "I think this bridge is the one that had the section that was raised. So I think we may be able to get some parts of the Dome area, we couldn't get to." "Smart thinking Keitaro", said Naru. They went across the bridge toward the dome. Sure enough, near the end was the raised part of the bridge. Furtunatly there was a lever right nearby. When Keitaro pushed it forward, the bridge section went down allowing them to acess the dome. Which they did. As soon as the bridge was down, they entered the dome.  
  
The dome hadn't changed a bit, but this time they were on the side of the catwalk they couldn't get to beforehand. "And to make sure of that", said Kitsune. She walked over to the wheel that they couldn't reach before when they where on the other side of the catwalk. She turned it few times until the section of the catwalk extended to it. "There, now we have full access to the dome", she said as she wiped her hands. Then Keitaro noticed the third passage out of the dome, that was just before the wheel. "Let's see what's out there, it could lead to that solid door in the Gate Room", he said. "And their might be a switch", said Naru. "A switch! A switch", yelled Su.  
  
However, they were downtrodden, when they set foot on the bridge, they noticed a gap between where they stand and the rest of the bridge. "Well, we can't get across now", said Kitsune, turning around. "No, wait a sec", said Shinobu. Near the enterance was a button, that was in a circle similar to the circle with no button that Naru saw in the same area. "Well, press it", said Kanako, "We don't have anything to lose." Shinobu pressed the button. There was a huge clanking sound and the section of the bridge missing rose up. "Well we can get across now", said Kitsune. Naru, however, got a tad suspicious.  
  
At the other side of the bridge, was another entry way, which was blocked off by a bronze door. "Well we can't go any further", said Kitsune. "Don't fret", said Keitaro and pointing to switch nearby he said, "This door has a switch nearby. He flipped it, and the door went up and it revealed a very familiar room. "Hey, that wall looks like that wall of the outside of the Gate Room", said Su. Naru looked through the peephole and said, "That's because we are in the Gate Room." "I think this is the room where the door was, and that was the door we just opened", said Kanako. "So, now we have a chance of using that bridge-ladder to get up to the top of the dome." "Well, I'll go and activate the ladder", said Su. "No we are all going", said Naru. "Why", asked everyone. "Because, I think when Shinobu rose that section of bridge, she activated an elevater and that button I couldn't press the last time I was here", she responded. "Where", asked Keitaro. "You know that section after the pipe device that powered the bridge that got us back here", said Naru after she slapped her head in disgust. "Oh yeah, that area", responded Keitaro. "Okay, but before we carry this out", said Motoko, "I think we should rotate this room so we can get to the main entrance when we return." "Yeah, good point", said everyone. They did so, and following that they went back to the way they came to the dome. Once there Keitaro pulled up the lever of the Dome's main enternance to cause the bridge to rise and act as stairs. Shortly after doing so, they used Naru's suggestion to head where the button-less button was.  
  
When they got there, there were a few changes, one the section was now red, instead of white, plus there was not guard rails. Also, in the metal circle, which used to be hollow, was button. "I knew it", said Naru. "What is that, Naru", asked Kanako. "Well, it turns out that the section of bridge is a part of an elevator, when it goes up", and pointing to the red platform she added, "this goes up, and when that bridge section is down, this is down and can't go further, that's why the button vanished." "Brilliant thinking Narusagewa", said Keitaro, slapping her on the back. "We came this far", said Kitsune, "Let's see where this goes."  
  
They all crowded on the red platform and Naru pushed the button. They heard the sound of the bridge section lowering and split second later the red platform went down. In a second it stopped, and they saw the bridge section connect over head. "Well, what now", asked Kanako. "We could try that way", said Shinobu pointing behind them. It was hallway, leading to a staircase. "Well, let's go", said Kitsune. They noticed a small button nearby and they agreed it would allow them to take the elevator up again.  
  
When they finished climbing the staircase, what they saw made them react with awe. "Ahhhhh", said Everyone sighing. (AN: I wrote Awe. A-W-E!) "Whoooo", went everyone(AN: that's better), for in front of them was the spinning dome that they saw earlier. In nearby, in front of them, moving in time to the dome, was a device that had a small whirling blade whirling through a small telescope. It had a button on top and was on a leg. "Looks like one of those American kinescopes", said Naru. "It sure does", said Keitaro. "What's a kinescope, is that some kind of food", asked Su. "No Su", said Keitaro, "A kinescope was an old-fashioned device that Americans used to watch movies on." "Oh", said Su, who was still a little confused. "This is making my head spin", said Shinobu. Keitaro observed the dome, up close. The device had strange marks on it that reapeted the same pattern. The device was painted in a fire marble color, and on one of the round things that was near the device was a pipe that lead up to the Golden Dome. "I say we call this thing a Fire Marble Dome, because of it's color", said Keitaro. "Good idea", said Kanako. Then Kitsune asked, "Is it just me, or is one of the markings a different color?" "Your right one of them is", said Keitaro who noticed. "Hey", said Su, "These things on it look like a flip book if you look through this kina- whatsit?" Keitaro ran up and took a peek. Su was right, the kinescope showed the symbols as clear as day, and they moved like a never-ending movie. "Naru hand me that journal for a sec", said Keitaro. As she handed over Atrus' journal she asked, "Why?" "I think I should write down the symbol that is gold and the island it's on. It's possible the other fire domes have different symbols, gold colored", said Keitaro as he wrote this down. The symbol that was gold was a circle with a dot in the center. "I wonder what the button on top is for", said Kitsune. Then Naru had a thought and said, "Keitaro, try hitting the button when the gold symbol is seen." "Okay, here goes", he said. When he did so the kinescope and the dome slowed and stopped, exactly on the gold marked symbol. Then the dome flipped, revealing a gold underbelly, but there were two large ends, in the middle, was a small, hollow area, with a console underneath. "Let's take a look", said Motoko. They approached the dome.  
  
The console showed, from the bottom, a small button, above it a slider combonation device with five slides. Above the device was a glass window, and under the glass was a familiar object. "It's a book", said Shinobu. "Probably a linking book", said Naru. "Well, we can't get to it now", said Keitaro, "We need some sort of combonation." "Urashima has got a point", said Motoko. "Come on", said Kitsune, "Let's go check out the top of the Golden Dome." "What about the Marble Dome", asked Shinobu. "I think to avoid any suspicions we should return it to normal", said Motoko. "How", asked Kanako. "Like this", said Kitsune as she pushed the top of the kinescope. The dome flipped back over, and it started to rotate again, and the kinescope started moving as well.  
  
They headed back for the elevator, went back up it, and took the route to the new entrance to the gate room. Once they went back through it to the original entrance, Kitsune rotated it back to the original position to that would let them get to the Dome. And when they got to the bridge that they raised, as the expected, the bridge was still a staircase heading for the top of the slit of the big dome. At the top of the dome was a strange device that looked like a compressor but the top looked like a motor. Near Keitaro (the area was so narrow, they had to go in single file), was a single, sliding lever. "Well, give it a try Keitaro", said Naru. Keitaro nodded and pushed the lever down, revealing a small button underneath it. The top of the device slid down and mashed on top of the bottom, and the whole thing locked into place. "Well, push the button Urashima", said Motoko, who was getting annoyed by the cramp space. Keitaro pressed it but nothing happened. "Isn't something supposed to happen", asked Kitsune. Keitaro reversed the mechinism, realizing it wasn't going to change a thing. "Maybe it's busted", he said shrugging. Naru squeezed and shoved through Keitaro saying, "Yeah, right! I am going to take a look at this machine." "What for me", said Keitaro.  
  
The bottom of the device looked like several squares with grids within them. Nearby, on separate small holders, where different color marbles. The colors they had, in order from top to bottom, were, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet. "Hmmm", said Naru, "It looks like we need to put the marbles in a certain order, otherwise the machine won't work." Then a groaning was heard and Kitsune yelled, "Well if we don't know the procedure, I propose we head back to that island we were last." They nodded, so they retraced their steps and took the same route to get back to the island. They agreed to leave the bridge the way it was, just in case they found the right combo.  
  
On their way back to the cavern with the frog trap, Keitaro noticed a lever, right beside the catwalk. "Hold on for a sec", he said, and he flipped it. "I wonder if it did anything", he asked. "We may find out soon enough", said Kanako.  
  
Once back in the cavern, the group agreed to go the other covered passageway, and they followed a flight of stairs that led them to a metal door. On the other side was, "ANOTHER FIRE MARBLE DOME", they all exclaimed.  
  
They walked around the catwalk beside it. "Now that we found it, where is the kinescope", asked Motoko. "Over there", yelled Shinobu, "I see it!" They turned and saw, in a rocky crevice, was a kinescope. "But how do we get there", asked Keitaro. Then they heard Kanako's voice call from near the stairwell, "I think I have that question answered. They went back to the enterance to the room. Kanako then gave a 'observe' signal to them, and closed the door that led to the stairwell. Where the door was when it was open, revealed a crevice in the rock. "Ah, another, door hiding a door", said Kitsune.  
  
They followed the tunnel in the crevice until they reached the kinescope. "Stand back", said Keitaro as he took out Atrus' journal and a pencil. He looked through the kinescope and waited until he saw the gold signal. He pushed the button on that mark and just as with the other one it slowed and stopped. Once it stopped it showed the gold underbelly with the book thing. Keitaro wrote down the mark and marked it CI for Crater Island, since the island looked like a crater. He then returned the dome to the way it was before they saw it and returned to the catwalk upstairs.  
  
"Now what do we do", said Motoko after climbing the last step. "Yeah there is nothing much more for us to do here, except maybe find a way to get in that building", responded Kitsune. Then they noticed something. "Where is Su", everyone asked. Then it hit them, "AAAAH! THE FROG TRAP!" They ran over to the frog trap where Su was, but instead of working the trap she was looking at the fan. "Su what where you. . .", said Keitaro, but was inturupted when Su asked, "Wasn't that fan turning a while ago." They looked up and, to their surprise, the fan was not running. "But how", asked Naru. "It may have been that switch I pushed back there", said Keitaro, who received a hug from the girls and Naru said, "Keitaro, you are a genious." "I am? Oh, I mean, I am!" he said, feeling a bit smug. "Okay", said Naru, and turning to Shinobu she said, "Shinobu, we will boost you up and you go to the other end." "Okay, Naru-semapai", she said a little scared. "Once there, if you can find a way back to us come back and lead us to where the vent goes." "Okay", Shinobu said nervously. But before Shinobu was hoisted, Keitaro got a smack down on the head to prevent him from looking up Shinobu's skirt. Then after Shinobu got hoisted, they waited a few minutes.  
  
Moments later they heard a, "A...ano", from behind them. They turned and saw Shinobu. "That was quick", said Kitsune. "So", asked Keitaro, "Where does it go?" Shinobu blushed a little and said, "You won't believe it, come, follow me!" They folowed Shinobu, away from the trap and through the catwalk that led to the temple island till they reached a familiar building. "This is it", she said and she opened the door. "All right", said Su, "Let's see what's inside!" They all entered and Su closed the door.  
  
Inside was a huge room. From the entrance there was something near the walls that went around. From clockwise around the room, there were three desks, and there was a door, in middle of the walls the first and second desks were on. In the center of the room was oven. "This looks like some sort of labaratory", said Keitaro. "Probably the fiend's labarotory if you ask me", said Motoko. "Who", asked Keitaro. "Gehn you baka", said Naru. "Let's check out these desks", said Kitsune.  
  
Keitaro, Kanako and Shinobu, looked at the first desk. On the desk was a magnifier that looked at a piece of wood, some papers, stacks to be exact. On the shelf of the desk were more papers, a rubber stamp, books and inks. Keitaro noticed something on the near end, it almost looked like a vise, except it was half circled and looked more that it was designed to compress. After Keitaro moved it a little by turning the crank on the end, he concluded it was a compressor. "He must be attempting to make books here", said Kanako. "Yeah but where did he get the materials", asked Shinobu.  
  
Meanwhile, Su, and Motoko were checking out the second desk. On the desk were several instruments, some chemical tubes and devices, a piece of another frog trap, a drawer box, where, in one, where several eggs, and lots of cartridges that look like shotgun shells. But the most horrific thing of all, was that there were several frogs in tubes, as if suspended. "I knew he was catching frogs for something", said Su, "I knew he was eating them." "I don't think so Su, these devices are not what anyone would use to make these frogs edible." "Then what are they for", asked Su.  
  
At the same time, Kitsune and Motoko where checking out the third desk, which is also where the air vent led to. The desk didn't have much, but the first thing that Naru noticed, was a journal on it. While Kitsune was looking, Naru read through it, and then she heard the comments of both Su and Shinobu. She looked at where they were and said, "I can answer those questions." The rest of the group responded by gathering near the desk where Naru was. "What Gehn has written here in this journal was that he was trying to re-create books, but as Atrus' hoped, he wasn't very sucessful. Everytime, he created one he failed." "And where do they go", asked Shinobu. Naru pointed to the fireplace. Kitsune, walked over to it, opened it and took out a burned book. "Yeah, she's right", said Kitsune. "Wait there is more", said Naru, "Not only was he trying to find a way to write ages, he was trying to re-create the D'ni civilization. Rebuild the whole thing." "That is bad, Atrus told me, that because of the fact they were power hungry was why D'ni fell", said Keitaro. Naru waived her hand to silence him, "Plus you know those five men we saw on the walls." Everyone nodded and Naru said, "Those symbolize Guild Masters, the one directing people are called Builders, the one we saw giving out school work are Educators, the one looking over the children fighting were probably Surveyers, the one with the insturments were Maintainers and the one with the pages falling of the tree where Bookmakers." "Speaking of bookmakers, where did all this paper come from", said Keitaro. "And you call yourself an archeologist", said Naru, "That picture of the book over the fire, it had those machines, the shredder and the boiler, and the cart leading from the area where trees where chopped down. He got it all from that island's wood." "Oh, yeah", said Keitaro. "Urashima, you are stupid", said Motoko, but Kanako gave her a punch in the back. "Is there any mention of the Fire Marble Domes are anything related to it", asked Shinobu. "Yes", said Naru, "It turns out that he found a way to use these books. All he has to do is use power them, and he can do this with the fire-domes. Plus, they all lead to one place, it is this age which these numbers I can't describe." "Anything else", asked Keitaro. "Yeah, in fact Keitaro you can be doing us all a favor, by putting your archeology skills to the test. First hand me Atrus journal." Keitaro did so and Naru wrote down something. "Here, this is the combo to the fire-domes, try to understand them." "I will", said Keitaro. Then he noticed other symbols next to the other Fire Marble Dome symbols. "Why did you put these in for", asked Keitaro. "I found out that the area on top of the Great Dome, powers the Fire Marble Domes, and those symbols, at least two of them, match the dome symbols that are gold. Gehn was trying to find out these symbols and their connection to the color coding in D'ni. But I think, that those marbles represent the domes and that grid represents all islands. So if we put in the right color for the right spot. . ." "We can power up the domes and access this age", finished Ki" "Exactly. But we need to know both soom, because even if we did know the combo, we couldn't access the age because there is no power", said Naru. "Is their anything else", asked Su. "Yea, the Star Fissure is sealed, he was observing it but he abaonded it. He thinks it is safe to travel, and it has unchanged since it appeared." "So you are saying it can take us home", asked Shinobu hopefully. "Yeah, but it has a vacuum in it. It can suck almost anything in it. But, if we open it, it might cause a catastrophic result", responded Naru. "Hmm, then we better wait to open it after Gehn is captured and we release Catherine." "By the way, why did he catch frogs. Was it to eat them", asked Su. "I am afraid not Su", said a nervious Naru, "First of all they are called ytrams and he captured them to extract something from them in order to smoke." "You mean he smokes frog or whatever extract", asked Motoko. Naru nodded. "That is inhumane! Trapping these things to fulfill his desire", yelled Motoko. "I feel sorry for those ytrams", said Shinobu. "Oh I think I should mention something. We are not alone", said Naru. "What", asked everyone. "There seems to be a group of rebels known as the Black Moiety. Those daggers seem to be their sign. And their leader happens to be the person we are rescuing." "Catherine", asked Shinobu. "Bingo", said Naru, "They terrorized and vandalize everything that Gehn has done or made." This made everyone remember the masked men that took the trap book and freed them from their cage when they first arrived. "Also", continued Naru, "They somehow found a smaller way of powering the books, probably for their own purposes and probably made by Catherine. They made some sort of power crystal that works like the domes." "How did he know this", asked Shinobu. "He captured a rebel and interrogated him, plus they found it on him", responded Naru.  
  
Keitaro then noticed something near Naru. "What the hey", he said as he approached it. He saw a familiar looking wooden ball and a piece of paper. "I saw that but it didn't look important", said Kitsune. "Not important? Kitsune don't you know what this is?" She shook her head. "This", said Keitaro, "Is a wooden eye like we saw on the jungle island!" "A WOODEN EYE", exclaimed everyone. "And not just that look", said Keitaro and he rolled it over. On the other side was, the sign for one." "So this is the eye for the first animal", said Motoko, "but how did Gehn acquire it." "This answers that", said Keitaro rolling back the eye and pointing to the sheet of paper. It was a journal entry. "This explains that Gehn saw a villager swim out into that lake full of holes and to that eye. It was floating near the entrance. He took it to analyze it. A few days later it was replaced somehow", said Keitaro. "So the first animal was in the water, that's why we couldn't see it", said Naru. "Yeah, but how will we know what it is and what they are for", wailed Shinobu. "I think the only answer is to move on and I think we should go out that door", said Keitaro, pointing to the other door.  
  
Outside was a walkway that shortly led them to a tram station. "Great, another tram ride", said Motoko sarcastically. "How do we get it here, there is no button", said Kanako. "I think I saw the button for summoning the tram back at the entrance to the lab", said Shinobu. "Well go press it", said everyone.  
  
Shinobu went back and pressed the button. When she came back she saw that the tram had arrived. But one person was missing. "Where is Sempai", asked Shinobu. "Oh I asked 'is it coming' and when he looked to see the tram slammed at him. He is now resting below it", said Su. "OH NO! SEMPAI! AAAUUUUUUU", wailed Shinobu. Keitaro climbed up from the pit below the tram with half-cracked glasses an said, "Don't worry, I am okay!" "Oh sempai! I am so glad you are okay", said Shinobu as she ran up and hugged him. "Come on, let's go", said Naru.  
  
Inside the tram, Kanako took the drivers seat. She turned the tram with the lever, and used the other to make it go. As they went along the threads the tram glidded on you could hear the group say stuff like, "Oh, I hate these rides." Or "Any barf bags on this flight" and maybe "I am going to puke."  
  
The tram ride ended inside of cavern on the island. "Well this was unexpected", said a dizzy Keitaro as he came off. "Yeah I expected it to stay above ground", said Motoko. After the group recovered from the ride Kitsune pointed to doorway that was near the tramway enterance to the cave. "Let's see what's that way", she said. Everyone agreed and headed that way, and up the stairs they found at the end of the passage, little realizing what could be up there.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Okay everyone this was part 1 to the Riven section of this story. But don't worry, I will try to get the second part done ASAP. And if anyone is reading this, be kind and R&R. I would like some positive feedback, because, I am not sure if what I did is good or not. I will appreaciate it. Adios for now. 


	4. RIVEN Part 2

Myst Hina  
  
At the top of the stairs, was something that shocked them. The whole area was strangely colored water. A long walkway led across it, through some shards of rock. "Very decorative", said Kitsune as they walked across. Shinobu noticed a gaping hole below the walkway, in the water, it showed some orange room. "I wonder what is down there", she asked. "Probably nothing", said Motoko, who also noticed. "Only Gehn can do something this grotesque", said Kanako.  
  
At the end of the walkway, was a small staircase that lead to another pathway, which winded in between, rocks holding water. In the water where series of plateaus. "I wonder what those are for", said Shinobu. "I don't think they hold much significance", said Kanako.  
  
At the end of the pathway, ending in a large crack on some sort of rock or building, was a small elevator. Kitsune pushed a small button nearby and the elevator rose. When it stopped, they looked at the crack in front of them. It led to a small balcony overlooking the plateaus. "Let's take a look", said Naru.  
  
On the front bar of the balcony was a small panel, with small button, each with an illustration corresponding to each plateau. The plateaus where lined up in a square. On the top right was a plateau with two sections; below it was a huge plateau with a hole in it. To the top left was a plateau that was almost round, and below it was an L-shaped plateau. Nearby, to the top left of the two-sectioned plateau, was a very small plateau. "You know, the way these things are lined up, they almost look like a map", said Kitsune. Motoko looked at the small buttons on the panel, "There is something familiar about theses shapes", said Motoko. Then Su said, "Let's give these buttons a try." She pushed the button for the two- sectioned plateau. In response the watery substance on it rose and took a strange shape. "What does that mean", asked Kitsune. "Hey, look over there", said Keitaro, who was pointing behind them. Behind them, on the other side of the elevator, was another crack and on the other side, was a huge building in the center of a lake, fortunately, a bridge led right to it. "Let's see what it is", said Naru. They left the balcony, and when Shinobu asked about the button, Naru said to leave it pressed.  
  
As they approached the building, they noticed the walkway leading to the bridge, split off in two separate directions, but they decided to look into that later. Inside the building was but a small device, that showed several squares, and about five of those squares where gray, attached to it was a handle. In front of the small handle device was a flat square showing a five by five grid. "I knew it", said Motoko. "What", asked Kitsune. "See how the five gray squares take the shape of the button you pressed and the grid it is on shows the exact same position as on the button console and on the plateau." "Are you saying that the plateaus are a map of someplace", asked Kitsune. "Not someplace, this place, the plateaus represent the islands of Riven itself", said Motoko. Everyone gasped. "How did you know", asked Keitaro. "I remembered these shapes and patterns of squares from the small map of the inside of the Golden Dome. They meant the locations of where the pipes lead", said Motoko. "And probably to the other domes", said Keitaro. Then Naru noticed one of the squares was yellow, not gray. "Wonder what this means", she said touching it. When she did, the flat piece of gray nearby shot up and formed something, but the red lines did not vanish. It showed a huge patch of land. Naru tested the lever nearby and it caused the panel and the topographical map to rotate. "There is something familiar about that land", said Kitsune. "Let me try this", said Naru, and she pushed a square that was not yellow, the map faded and a new one rose out, showing the other side of the familiar landscape. "Know I know what it looks like", said Kitsune, "It looks like the Golden Dome. Nothing is that huge." "So this means that square thing and that plateau is showing us the temple island", said Kanako. "Guys, I just have an idea, that gray piece shows a topographical area on one of the squares I touch right", said Naru. Everyone nodded. "Well, the way this is, it is just a miniature version of the grid on top of the Great Dome. The smaller five by five grids on it can be divided into separate five by five grids. I think we can use this to find the right square on the grid each Fire Marble Domes are on and then . . ." "Use it to find where on that separate grid where it is in that spot", finished Keitaro, "Great idea Narusegewa." "Then you can help by writing them down. "Okay", he began by writing down the symbol for the island and marked it TI for temple island, in Atrus' journal of course (they found some blank pages). And he noted there where five islands ("Where is the fifth island anyway", he said) so he wrote down five separate grids. After a few presses later, Naru managed to find the temple islands fire marble dome when she saw the shape of it. Keitaro marked down the square and then wrote down on one of the graphs he sketched the location of the Fire Marble Dome on the grid. "Okay, each plateau represents a different island", said Naru as she pushed the same square again to make the thing return to normal, "So we must repeat the process over and over again until we have them all." Looking at Keitaro she said, "And make sure you sketch the positions of the islands as well." "Why", asked Keitaro. "It's simple", said Naru, "The grid on the Great Dome will more than likely reflect the locations of the islands and their square symbols accurately from the ones shown here, other wise it wouldn't be a 25 by 25 grid on their." "You have a point, but shouldn't I write this as a 25 by 25", said Keitaro. "No you shouldn't have to", said Kitsune, "After all the dome's represented spot is on one square and as Naru put it, that section could be put as a separate 5 by 5 area." "Good point", said Keitaro. With that they headed over to the balcony and Shinobu pressed the button of the plateau below the one that represented the Temple Island. The temple island plateau's top shrank and became itself again, while the new one started to grow into a clear, three dimensional map. "Well, let's find the Fire Marble Dome for that location", said Naru. "And what island it is", added Motoko.  
  
A few minutes later they found all the areas for the Marble Domes, except one, the small plateau. Shortly after Kitsune pressed its button, they checked it out, and all it was one area. "Well this should be easy", said Naru. When she pressed the square, it showed something of a huge tree stump, with a path leading to a Marble Dome. "Maybe that is the island Catherine is held prisoner", suggested Keitaro. "You may be right", said Naru. "How is he possibly right", asked Kanako. "Well", said Naru, "according to the journal, along with linking books in the Marble Domes that led to his age, he made linking books that linked to each dome, providing him with an easy transport. Now, if he wanted Catherine isolated he must want a way in which no one could get to her, and that way would be . . ." "With a Fire Marble Dome", finished Shinobu. "Exactly", said Naru. "Come on", said Motoko, "Write down the area and let's search the island more." Shortly after writing that down, they briefly returned to the balcony to deactivate the plateau, by pressing the button again.  
  
When they went back they noticed the bridge to the grid room was gone. "It probably only comes out when a button for a plateau is pressed", said Keitaro. "Well, what was your first clue", said Naru sarcastically. "Hey look there", said Kitsune, pointing to the left. At the end of the branch of the pathway leading to the left was another Fire Marble Dome. "Well, now we see it physically", said Motoko. "Think that the kinescope", said Kitsune, "Is all the way down the other passage." "Well, let's go", said Kanako. They did follow along the other way, corresponding to the grid room. As they walked Shinobu noticed all the Whark totems sticking out of the lake. Shinobu pointed them out to them and Motoko said, "Don't worry, probably of little significance." "Stop saying that Motoko", said Naru, "You know that isn't true." "I am just trying to prevent Shinobu from being scared, that's all." At the end of it, they found the kinescope, pointing from its lone balcony, over to the dome. "Um guys, we have one small problem", said Keitaro. "What now Urashima", said Motoko. "What if I tell you the kinescope is out of alignment", Keitaro said nervously. "NANI", said everyone. Kitsune looked through it and Keitaro was correct. The kinescope could only show the left side of the dome. Angry Motoko and Naru began bashing Keitaro. "What did you do to it you baka", said Naru. "I didn't do a thing, I swear", yelled Keitaro. After they stopped beating him Kitsune said, "Well, now how are we going to know its symbol." "Leave that to me", said Su. He grabbed Atrus' journal from Keitaro and ran off. They saw her run up to the dome and watched it spin. She then made a mark in the book and ran back. "I think this is the symbol", said Su. Keitaro looked at the mark she made. It was a PI over the symbol, which was a circle with a line going horizontally through the middle. "What's the PI stand for", asked Keitaro. "Plateau Island", responded Su. Everyone fainted and after they recovered Keitaro said, "Oh, well, it's better than no name." Then he asked, "What did you do." Su responded, "Oh, all I did was look at the drawings on it, and the one that was painted gold caught my eye. And, being a very fast memorizer, I quickly copied it down." "Well, for once you may have done something that wasn't reckless", said Naru, though her and everyone had a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, now that we got the symbol, there is no need to be up here anymore", said Motoko. "Can I at least check the combination", said Keitaro. Everyone turned with a, "Huh?" "Well, all the while, I have managed to decipher the numbers. They seem to be like Roman Numerals with a few minor diff.. ." His lip was grabbed shut by Naru. "Enough of the number lesson, can you understand the combination to the domes or not", she said with a glare in her eyes. Keitaro nodded and, after letting go of his lips, Naru said, "Well then, let's give it a shot!" "Yes but how can we open that dome without seeing the symbol on it", asked Kitsune. "I say we keep pressing the button on it until the dome opens", said Su. "Well, that sounds crazy", said Keitaro, "So crazy that it just might work!" He finished that last sentence facing towards us. "Alright, let's not do any movie parodies, let's get started", said Naru.  
  
After a few presses on the kinescope by Su, the dome slowed, stopped and revealed the combo side. "Okay, let's go over there and give the combo a go", said Kanako.  
  
After they went to the dome, Naru dragged Keitaro up front. "Okay what's the combo", asked Naru. "Okay", said Keitaro opening the journal. "If my deciphering is right, the combo for the domes should be 10-12-13-17 and 23", he closed it. "How do we enter it on here", asked Shinobu. "It's simple", said Naru, "If these big marks on here represent the five marks, the others should be the rest of the numbers." "Duh", said Kanako. "And the sliders", asked Kitsune, "I don't think you can slide each number into reverse order." "No, but we string it up the way Keitaro told me to do", said Naru. "How", asked Kitsune. "Well, this fifth slide here goes to the 23 mark", said Naru doing it. "And this fourth one from the left, goes to 17", she said doing it again. After she set the last slide she then said, "Now I believe all we have to do is push this button." "And if it doesn't work", asked Keitaro. "Then you shall be the first outsider to see Riven from a real birds eye view", she said. She pushed the button. There was a whirr of machinery starting up, and suddenly the panel moved back and the dome rolled over top of them. "AAAH", said Shinobu as she clung onto Keitaro's back. They heard sounds of the dome starting to move, and the book, that was on a pedestal, was no longer behind glass and rose up to an appropriate height for them to use. "Let's see this book", said Kitsune. The others followed. Before opening it, Kitsune noted the seal on the cover. "What does this mean", she asked. "Oh, that is what he called this age in his journal", said Naru. Turning to Keitaro she said, "Keitaro, maybe you should decipher what this means." "Okay", said Keitaro. He looked at the seal for a minute he said, "It's the number for 223." "So he calls this his 223rd Age", exclaimed Naru. "223rd", gasped everyone. "That guy is asking for trouble", said Motoko, "Wasting all those trees to try to find a haven to hide in!" Unsheathing her sword she said, "Well I will slit his throat!" She opened the book and after going past an endpaper with the "Fifth Age" symbol on it, to the gateway image, it was dark. "Shouldn't there be an image there", asked Shinobu. "If you recall, I said they needed power", said Naru. Sheathing her sword Motoko said, "We might as well leave this accursed dome. We need to find a way to get out." "I think that button near the pedestal should do it", said Keitaro. He inched towards a small button near the right of the pedestal, on the floor. When he pressed it they heard the dome slow down and the books pedestal lowered. They heard some clunking, then, the combo panel went over the book and the dome flipped over. "Well, now that we are out, let's close this thing and head back for the tram", said Kitsune. "Why head back to the tram", asked Shinobu. "Because there seems to be no other place else for us to visit", said Naru.  
  
Shortly after, closing up the Marble Dome, they headed to back to where they arrived. As they boarded the tram (some where reluctant to go back on board) Shinobu noticed something. On the other side of the tram, was a steel door. "Guys over there. There is another door", she said. Some got of the tram to see, others just peeked out. One them was Naru. "Your right", said Kitsune. "But how do we get over there", asked Kanako. Naru noticed the summon switch on the other side and said, "I know what to do, everyone get aboard." "Why we are leaving", asked Keitaro as Naru went to the drivers seat. "No, you'll see", said Naru. Once everyone was on board, she turned the lever so that the tram was facing the direction going away from Plateau Island. After turning it they heard the sound of the tram door opening again. Everyone looked, and to their surprise, the tram door was open. "Oh, smart thinking Narusegewa", said Keitaro. "Oh, it was nothing", said Naru. Kanako got a little steamed at the sweet talk and said, "If you don't mind, we should check out that door that Shinobu saw."  
  
Shortly after getting of the tram, they opened the door. On the other side was a long corridor that was lit by a orange glow. "I knew I saw a orange room below that walkway", said Shinobu. At the end of the hallway, they reached a huge room with watery floor. There were chains nearby at the platform, near a lever. "Well, it seems we can't get any further", said Keitaro. "Why not try that lever", said Kitsune, "Everything is worth a try." Keitaro nodded and Kitsune pulled the lever. The water started rippling and the chains started moving. A few minutes later, a golden elevator rose out of the water. The front of opened, like a drawbridge, leading to a wooden interior. "Well, that's going down in class", said an impressed Kitsune, "I am sure that would fetch a pretty penny back home." "Don't think about that know fox face", said Kanako. "Kanako's right", said Naru, "We should head on down where this elevator takes us."  
  
Once they all got in the golden (but slightly tight) elevator, Keitaro pushed the button on the left of the door. The door was drawn up and the elevator went down into the water. However, once they went into water, it seemed to be air again. "I think this water might be like the water in on the jungle island", said Kitsune. "Yeah", said Su, "I would like to study it." Soon the elevator reached a small metal corridor. Once the door to the corridor opened, the elevator door lowered. The metal corridor led to a rocky passageway. "Well, we got down here, minus well see where this leads", said Naru. However when they came upon a fork, they noticed a man in white. But when they spotted him, he spotted them, and ran off to the left. Motoko drew her sword, "After him, he might hold information for us!" Kanako ran off too and said, "Yeah, he might be in cahoots with the enemy!" Keitaro and the others then followed. However, when they caught up to him, the guy managed to get aboard a tram, and used it to take off. Motoko and Kanako could only watch as he took off in it. "Damn it, he got away", said Motoko as she sheathed her sword. "It was probably a scribe or something", said Keitaro. "I think it won't hurt anything much, Gehn practically already knows we are here, he is probably waiting for us to retrieve our 'linking book'", said Naru. "Yes I see you're point", said Motoko, calming down. "Let's go see that area where he was coming from", said Keitaro.  
  
The exited the tram station and headed left, through the passageway the scribe came through. On the other side was a huge enormous room and on the far end was a gigantic window, which looked under water. The walkway led to a long staircase that led to a throne at the top. "Let's take a good look at the throne", said Naru.  
  
At the top, they got a good look at the throne. It had two round objects two round objects on either side. Near the end of each arm was a lever. Keitaro tried pulling one of them but it didn't work. "Let me have a seat", said Su. Su sat down in it. She then noticed a small button on the right lever (that's her right from where she was sitting). She pressed it and the throne turned and went up a little ways. "Wow", said Shinobu, "The royalty could use this back in my home country." (An: This also takes place before they went to Mol-mol, so they don't know Su is a princess yet) "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW", yelled Keitaro. Naru smacked him shut. "Well, now that you did that, try the levers", said Naru. "Okay", said Su and she pulled the lever to her left. The round object on the left turned and showed itself in her lap. Keitaro and the others went near the throne and looked over to see it. "It looks like some sort of imager", said Kitsune. There were two buttons on the sides of the screen, one on the right, the other on the left. Also there was a strange cog-like thing surrounding the screen. "Let's try the button on the right", said Naru. Su did so. The imager then filled with a rocky wall and the sight of water on the bottom. "This is pointless", said Kanako. "No wait Oji-san", said Keitaro, "I recognize this place, but I can't picture it." Turning to Su he asked, "Su, try the cog thing around it." "Roger", she said as she turned it a bit. "Stop", said Motoko, recognizing a spot. "I know that area, that's the Whark Gallows", she said. Everyone gasped. "So we must be looking out of that telescope device we saw in the lake", said Kitsune. "I knew we where being spied on." "Su", said Naru, "Turn it to the point before the Whark Gallows." "Okay", said Su. She did so, and the screen showed a area that was below a bridge, and on the rocks was a strange looking shadow. "I think we found it", said Naru. "Found what Naru-sempai", asked Shinobu. "Look at the shape of the shadow, and the reflection in the water", Naru said, pointing to the image, "What does it look like to you." Everyone remained silent, but Su cried from her sitting place on the throne, "A fish, a fish, it looks like a yummy fish!" "That's right", said Naru and then pointing to the water she said, "Now look closely there and tell me what you see there." The team looked at the fish's head and they saw something in the water that made them gasp. "It's the last wooden eye", said Motoko. "Exactly, so we now know the first symbol is a fish", said Naru. "I'll jot this down", said Keitaro, taking out Atrus' journal.  
  
"I wonder what this other button does", said Su. "Well press it", said Motoko. The scene showed the scene of a house, with a small balcony out back. Then they saw someone, a woman, with long black hair, and was wearing a red overshirt over a white dress. She walked through the balcony entrance, carrying a bowl of some kind, went off camera, then went back on camera and went into the balcony entrance and headed out. "Who is she, and why is this camera monitoring her", asked Su. "I think we all know who she is", said Motoko, "The person Atrus sent us to rescue." "So you are saying that woman we saw w-w-was. . .", stuttered Shinobu, who couldn't say the last word. "Yes, it's Catherine", said Motoko sadly. "It makes sense for Gehn to keep an eye on his prisoner", said Kitsune. "Yeah", said Naru, then looking over to Keitaro she said, "But you better not use this to get any ideas." Keitaro nervously said, "Don't worry, I won't!" Su pressed the button for the camera and the imager snapped off. She then pulled up the lever, and the imager returned to its original place. "Let's see what the other one has to offer", said Su as she pulled the lever to her right. The imager came down and it instantly turned itself on. The imager was similar, except, on the bottom, below the image device, was a hexagon shaped piece of wire that housed a button. As for the buttons, there were all around the window, each with a different symbol on it. "Hey, aren't these the symbols that are on the domes", asked Kitsune. "Hmmm", said Naru and she looked at the imager. The image it showed was a small pole, underwater, that showed a light. "Su, press that button in that red wire piece", said Naru. "Okay", said Su as she did it. The symbol was a eye that had it's eyelids at the sides, rather than the top and bottom. The light turned on when she pressed it, giving off a blue light. "Keitaro make a note of that, that blue represents that symbol", said Naru. "Yes but", then lightning hit Keitaro, "Oh, I got you, these things will tell us what colors each symbol represents." "And then we can match them up to the symbols of each fire marble dome and we put the right colored marble in the right spot on the grid on top of the Golden Dome." "And we restore power", finished Naru. Then she said to Keitaro, "Why aren't you getting this down, WRITE!" "I am on it", said Keitaro, using Atrus' journal again.  
  
After writing it down, Su turned of the light, and moved to the next symbol, which happened to be the symbol for the Temple Island. She pressed it and it showed a greenish glow. "Okay, the color for the one on the Temple Island is green", said Kitsune. Keitaro wrote it down and went on to the next symbol. The next symbol showed a normal eye, its color was yellow. "Okay", said Keitaro after he wrote it down, "next." The next one showed the symbol for the Plateau Island's dome, its color was orange.  
  
Now, on the next one, which was a cat-eye, had nothing shown in the imager, but some pipes. "What's up with that", asked Kitsune. Motoko took a close look at it, "I think I see window that looks like the one we are now." "Maybe it activates that light up there", said Shinobu, point up near the top of the window. There, hanging overhead, was a small lamp. "Well, let's give it a shot", said Kitsune. Su pressed the button and, as they hoped, it turned the lamp on, which gave a red glow. "Okay, now let's. . .", Naru stopped when she heard a familiar whale cry, and saw something swim up to the light. It was huge creature, it had blowhole, a fin that was like a whale's, but what gave away what it was, was the two tusks at its sides. "Wh-w-w-w-WHARK!!!!" screamed Shinobu. Motoko drew her blade and Kanako got into a stance, as for Su, she drew a fork and spoon ("I hope Wharks taste good", she said.). "I don't think it will hurt us", said Keitaro, "this huge window separates us from it." They watched it, as the Whark looked hurt almost, then it swam away, and Su turned the light off. "I think that light, must be used to call it for food or something", said a now relaxed Naru. "Food", said Su, "That's what I want." She pushed the button again and the Whark swam up again. It gave a very displeased look and swam away. "Oh you don't get away that easy", said Su. "Su stop that, you are scaring Shinobu", yelled Motoko. Su didn't pay attention. The Whark was seen at a distance and swam by. "Okay, one more time", said Su and she resetted and pushed the button. The Whark gave a cry and swam up. Not seeing any food the Whark gave a charge and slammed so hard on to the window almost everyone felt it, it even gave Su a start. The Whark swam away. "Su", said everyone looking at here. "Okay, I'll stop", said a nervous Su.  
  
The Whark, now just a bad memory, they resumed looking at the other colors of the symbols. The one for the Crater Island (the island they were on before) was a dead stick, for the it's light was damaged. "Well, guess we have no choice but to solder on", said Naru. The next one, was, well, back where they started. "Well, that's it", said Naru. "Let's see if we can use the tram the scribe ran off on and get there", said Kitsune.  
  
A few minutes later, the whole team returned to the tram station. Shinobu, noticed the button that summoned the tram and pressed it. A few seconds later the now empty tram came in, stopped and opened it's door. "Let's go", said Naru. Everyone hopped in and Naru did the same routine as before, use the levers to turn it around and make it go. The tram ride, again, almost made everyone sick. In fact, they were relieved when it stopped. The stopping point was inside another cavern.  
  
After they exited and after they recovered from the short yet, twisting, almost vomiting ride, Keitaro saw a small elevator near the front of the platform. "Let's see where it goes", said Keitaro. "I am with you Urashima", said Motoko, who was one of the many that didn't want to get back on that tramcar.  
  
The only device in the elevator was a small lever on the right of the wall. "Well, push it Urashima", said Motoko. He nodded and pushed it halfway. When he did the elevator rose and eventually stopped at where they could see the button for tram. In front of them was a wooden wall, and near it was a lever. "Let's see what's up further", said Kitsune. "We will", said Keitaro heading towards the lever, "But before we do, I like to see what's on this floor." "Okay, we might as well", said Naru. Keitaro pushed the small lever forward. Then, in response, the wooden area opened down, but the weirdest part was, that the parts that once connected to each other, looked like teeth, very familiar teeth. The lower jaw formed a stairway down below. "Hmm, this looks familiar", said Kitsune, looking below the stairs, "Keitaro's right, we should take a look."  
  
They walked out of the entry way onto towards some very familiar lamps that bordered the pathway. Shinobu started chattering. "What is . . it", asked Keitaro as he turned around and saw that the entryway, was in fact the huge Whark Idol on the Jungle Island. He got everyone's attention and they looked too. "Very clever, hiding a secret staircase to a elevator in a idol", said Kitsune, giving that sly look. Kanako looked towards the lamp to the right of the idol. A piece of its top was pushed up. "And there is the switch that activates the door from here, look." She pushed the switch down and the idol's mouth closed. "You know what this means", said Naru, getting excited. "That we know why the idol was here", asked Keitaro, who received a whack to the head. "No, this elevator will allow us to see the fire marble dome of the Jungle Island." "Oh yeah", said Keitaro and with huge vigor he said, "Ah HA! And we can see its symbol!" "Well come on", said Kitsune, who walked passed that lamp and pulled on the section Kanako pushed down, and as the idol's mouth dropped open she added, "Let's go."  
  
A few minutes later, after closing the mouth, Keitaro pulled the lever up as far as it will go. The elevator moved left a bit, then shot up and it stopped before a catwalk, over looking the jungle. "Well, time to get a move on", said Shinobu.  
  
They walked on the catwalk until they came to a small fork, on way leading forward, the other way right. "Let's try the right way", said Kitsune. Everyone nodded. At the end was a kinescope. "There's the kinescope", said Shinobu. "And there", said Motoko pointing across from it, "Is the dome." A little ways across from the kinescope's balcony was the Fire Marble Dome. "Well, Oni-san", said Kanako, "You know what to do." Keitaro took out the journal and opened it to the page they wrote the symbols one. "Gotcha", he said. And when he looked through the kinescope, he said, "Good thing this isn't out of alignment. He placed the JI for Jungle Island under the symbol that looked like a cats-eye. "Looks like the color for this one is the red marble", said Keitaro. He pressed the top of the kinescope to test the symbol and it worked. He received a blow and Naru hissed, "Why did you do that, you know we can't use them yet!" "Well I just wanted to test it", said Keitaro and he laughed nervously. Naru put her fist close to Keitaro's and said, "You put it back, or I will let you test out this world's stratosphere!" "Okay, okay", Keitaro said quickly as he pressed the button on the kinescope and sure enough the dome returned to normal. "You know what", said Kitsune looking at the dome "There seems to be a catwalk that goes right pass the dome, why don't we check it out. "Good idea", said a smashed up Keitaro.  
  
After Keitaro quickly healed up, the Hinata-sou team headed on the catwalk back towards the fork and took the one that was opposite the road to the elevator. Eventually it led to the dome. "Well, that was a waste", said Kanako. "No it isn't", said Keitaro pointing to the catwalk that led around it and noticed that it led to some stairs going up a nearby cliff, "There seems to be more like Kitsune said." "He's right, lets keep moving", said Motoko.  
  
When they reached the top of the metal stairs they noticed a small watchtower nearby and a man inside spotted them and turned the crank, making the vanes above it emit a very familiar noise. "Not this again", said Naru. "I guess they thought we left, now they are announcing we are back", said Motoko. A few minutes later, the man hid himself down in the tower, and the sound stopped. Shinobu uncovered her ears, "Well, that's a relief!" "Come on, let's go", said Naru. "Hey, who said you where in charge", said Kanako.  
  
At the end of the walkway, amongst a bunch of long rocks standing out, was a black tower. There was a easy door, in front of it with a single handle. "Another monument to his torment", said Motoko. "Let's check it out", said Kitsune. Kitsune grasped the handle and opened the door, which opened like a hatchway or something. Inside was a throne, made of what they assumed was Whark bones. "I wonder what this is for", asked Shinobu, shaking a little. Kitsune closed the door behind them and said, "I guess we must try those levers." "I will do it", yelled Su as she jumped onto the throne. She tried the lever on the right but it didn't work. "Let me try", said Keitaro, getting on one side. "No, I will try it", said Naru getting on the other. "Maybe this does something", said Su pulling the other lever, and when she did the throne moved up, with Su, Keitaro and Naru. "Wheee", said Su. "Help me Kami-sama", said Keitaro and Naru. The top of the tower opened and the throne stopped at the top, giving them a good view of the village and the lake. "Hey the Whark Gallows are right below us", said Naru, after recovering. "Maybe this lever shall work now", said Su. "It's worth the shot", said Keitaro nervously. Su pushed it and below them, they noticed four or five hidden panels in the gallows close over the hole, forming the star sign. "Hey", said Keitaro, "Maybe we can now . . ." "Use the hangman to try to get up to the top of the gallows", finished Naru. "Um, Su, may we get down now", asked Keitaro. "Sure", said Su. She pushed the left lever forward and the throne returned to its position in the tower, where everyone else is waiting. "Are all of you all right", asked Motoko. "Yes", said Naru, "But listen the hole in the Whark Gallows is . . ." "Closed, we know. We overheard", said Kanako. "Well then, let's head over to where we left the sub and a head over there", said a energetic Kitsune.  
  
Shortly after they headed to the elevator and used it to get to the floor where the Whark Idol entrance was, they opened it, and, through a suggestion of Motoko, they closed the mouth.  
  
After heading on up the stairs, to the fork, they saw a small Rivenese child. It looked at them and then turned and ran. "No don't run away", said Naru, "We won't hurt you." But the child continued to run, even after it fell a bit, it ran into the entrance to the fork. "Naru, these people don't know us, so it makes sense for their children to be afraid", said Motoko. "I know, I know", said Naru sadly.  
  
After a bit, they found themselves back at the docks that led up to the village. They checked the nearby dock where they left the submarine and to their delight, it was there, exactly as they left it.  
  
They boarded it and Kitsune took the controls and headed on the track that led to the Whark Gallows, which was very short.  
  
After they reached the gallows and disembarked the sub once more, they headed for the pull string that brought the hangman down. "Okay", said Keitaro as Motoko was about to pull it, "I will go first, and then the rest will follow." "Good idea, that is practically the best one you have had since we got here", said Naru. Keitaro ignored that. Once Motoko pulled the string the hangman came down and stopped just an inch above the platform. Keitaro walked onto the platform and grabbed the hangman. A minute or two later, the hangman pulled Keitaro up and up and up. At the top was a small area surrounded by whark bones, as well as a plank walk way that led to nearby catwalk. He yelled down, "It's okay! The rest of you come up, I am going to wait for all of you at that catwalk over there!"  
  
So, after a bit, all of them came up, Motoko came up last of course. They went across the walkway and towards Keitaro. "Shhh", he said pointing to a round grate-like thing. "What about a grate", asked Kitsune. "It is not a grate it is a cell, and someone is in there", responded Keitaro. Everyone looked inside. Inside, near the wall, was man, and he looked like he was catching on his Z's. He suddenly woke up and looked at them, and shrugged and went back to sleep. "We must release him", said Motoko. "I think that is the way to open it over there", said Su, pointing to the right. Nearby was a metal knob with an upside-down Riven symbol on it. The star was encircled by a ring and the 'five' was on a knob. "Here we go", said Kitsune, who pulled it out, rotated the thing a full clockwise before letting it go. They looked at the prison, and the bars to it opened up in split directions. "Quick, let's go", said Naru as the headed to it but stopped short when she saw it empty, ". . . free him?" Motoko looked around, "He probably was a illusion." "No way", said Kitsune. Shinobu looked around and then noticed something. "Hey, do grates have hinges", she asked. "Hinges", asked everyone. They looked at the small drainage grate on the floor. "You found something good Shinobu, this is strange", said Keitaro. Shinobu blushed at this. Naru flipped the grate open. "Allow me", said Motoko. She reached into the water below it. "Hey, I feel something", she said. She pulled up on whatever it was to reveal a long pull up switch. She let it go and it fell back into the drain. "Look", said Su, pointing at the wall. A part of the wall was moving back, revealing a secret area. Naru looked around and said, "Let's go before it closes." Everyone quickly ran through the opening, and the false wall closed right after Naru managed to get in. Kanako pointed down a small passageway leading away from the false wall. "I bet you that our friend went that way", she said. "Let's go", said Naru.  
  
Of course they eventually stumbled around in the dark. "Ouch, someone stepped on my foot", said Naru. "Sorry, that was me", said Motoko. A few minutes later they heard Naru said, "I think someone grabbed my breasts!" "Ah-h-h, that was me Narusegewa", said Keitaro. "YOU PERVERT", yelled Naru as she punched him, which caused him to land at the end of the tunnel. Eventually the others caught up to him. "Are you okay, Sempai", asked Shinobu. "Yeah I am fine", said Keitaro. The tunnel led them to an area that looked out over Riven's waters. "Great a dead end", said Kanako. "No wait", said Naru pointing to a stick with a globe on the end. When she touched it, it lit up. "So we can see the way back, big deal", said Kanako. "Hey look", said Shinobu running up the passageway, "Another one." Naru approached it and touched it, making the globe light up the area. "And there's another", said Su, going up even further. This went on and on until they came to the way they entered. "Maybe with the passageway lit up like this, we might see a area we might have missed", said Kitsune. "Good idea, let's head back in there", said Naru.  
  
They headed down back into the passageway. Somewhere in between it they came upon a fork, but there was a stone door on the opposite area. "I guess it is the only way", said Shinobu. "Haven't we learned anything from the bitch", said Kanako. She went over to the door and pulled it open, revealing another passageway. "Oh, yeah, the doors hiding doors", said Kitsune.  
  
At the end of the new passageway was huge room. They stood in the center of it. All around them where stones, each with a different thing on it. In the front of the room, adjacent to the entryway, was a stone knife, the same type of knife they saw the rebel that saved them used. "I wonder what the point of this chamber is", asked Motoko. Kanako then noticed the knife, "That wouldn't be here, unless. . . unless the Moiety use this place. Naru snapped her fingers, "I have it. Those wooden eyes we saw, the Moiety left them to guide people who wanted to join them to show how to get to their HQ." "I see", said Kitsune, "And these stones all have animals on them and we need to press the right animals in the right order." "That's right", said Naru. "Keitaro, hand me the journal." "Okay", said Keitaro, handing Naru the journal. Naru opened it and looked around. She noticed, at the entrance, one stone on the far right was a fish, and the stone on the far left was a beetle. "Okay, Su", said Naru, and pointing to the fish rock she said, "You go and push down that fish stone." "Okay", said Su and she headed over there. Then Naru looked at Shinobu and said, "Okay, Shinobu, I want you to push down that rock over there with the beetle on it." She pointed to it. "I knew what to do before you asked", said Shinobu. Su already pressed the fish one, so Shinobu, pushed the beetle down. "Okay", said Naru, looking at the notes, "The third sign is the frog or ytram." She looked to her left and she then noticed among the other stones there was the ytram sign. "Motoko", said Naru, "That frog symbol there, push that." "I gotcha", said Motoko and she did as she was asked. "By the way the Sunner thing is behind you", said Motoko. Naru turned and sure enough, there was the Sunner sign. "That comes next. Kitsune", said Naru. "Already on it", responded Kitsune as she pressed the rock down. "All that is left is the Whark", said Naru. Naru looked around and then her eyes fell below the dagger. The rock in front of it, was the Whark sign. "This ones mine", said Naru as she went up to it and pushed it down. As soon as she did, the area around the dagger began to ripple. The liquid like substance went off on the trenches surrounding the dagger. Then the dagger panel opened up and revealed a stone pedestal beneath it. On it was linking book, opened to the gateway image. When they went over to it Kitsune asked, "What is this thing on the image?" "That", answered Naru, "Would be that crystal device that Catherine made to power the books more portably. The image showed a huge crater like place, with a tree in the center of a lake, and within it's branches where lights. "Well, let's go. We have gone to far to turn back", said Motoko. Everyone else nodded, and one-by-one they pressed their hands to it and linked out.

* * *

The Moiety Age.  
  
The group re-materialized on a dock that was on the water, outside the tree. "Well, so much for that", said Kanako. "Guys, look", said Keitaro, pointing behind them. Behind them the dock led to a room, with a idol, with all sorts of daggers in it. "That must symbolized Gehn", said Motoko. They then noticed, in the idol's hands, was a linking book. "It must lead us back to the chamber", said Naru. "Well, let's go, let's go", yelled Su running on in. "Su wait up", said Shinobu. "Don't be reckless Su", said Motoko. Just as the group entered the room. They heard voices. They turned and saw the prisoner and another rebel. He was yelling to the guy to do something. Kanako got into a kung-fu stance and Motoko was about to draw her sword, but before they could make a move, the rebel used a blow dart on them, and stunned them with some darts. "Unghhh", said Kanako. "No", said Motoko. The others went down slowly.  
  
Keitaro opened his eyes a little bit when he heard water, he felt like he was in a boat, and they were headed for the tree. The prisoner, pointed to it and said something, and looked and saw Keitaro a little awake. Then Keitaro passed out again.  
  
"Wake up", said a familiar voice to Keitaro. "KEITARO WAKE UP!" yelled the voice. Keitaro jumped up. "Gah, where are we", asked Keitaro. He looked around and saw they were in some sort of cavern, the stone he was on, made some sort of bed, nearby was table, with a bowl on it. "We are in the tree, Keitaro", said Naru. A glum Motoko said, "While we were unconscious, they took us over hear and locked us in." "Auu", said Shinobu, "And they won't even give us a chance." Keitaro still looked confused. "Follow me Keitaro", said Naru. She led him down a small corridor to a wooden door, all locked. Keitaro looked out the door and saw dozens of houses lined up with bridges leading to on another. He thought he saw some silhouettes of the rebels, but maybe his eyes were fooling him. After returning to the main cell, he said, "Can't you just use your sword to knock it down?" Motoko yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SEC THEY USED THEIR ADVANTAGE OF OUR KNOCKED OUT STATE THAT THEY WOULD REMOVE ANY WEAPONS WE HAD!" "Sorry, just curious", whimpered Keitaro. "Even if we had a way to get out, we wouldn't be able to get back without knowing where the boats are", said Kanako, and pointing out the window to the view of where they entered, she added, "We are all the way up here and the exits, out there."  
  
Then they heard the rustle of keys. "Shh, someone's coming", said Shinobu. A women came out of the corridors, bearing a bundle in a red cloth. She said something to them, but she said a word that sounded familiar. "Did she say Katrin", asked Keitaro. "It almost sounded like, Catherine", said a happy Naru. "Maybe Catherine sent her", said a hopeful Shinobu. The woman gestured to the books and then left. The two books she left behind was a small horizontal journal, and a familiar looking book. "I wonder what they are", asked Shinobu. "Well, let's first read this journal", said Kanako as she opened.  
  
After a hour or so of reading it, she set it down. "This is Catherine's journal." "Really, what does it say", asked Keitaro. "Well, for one thing Catherine didn't always felt like she belonged there." "You mean she had a sense to be somewhere other than Riven", asked Motoko. "Yes, which was probably why Atrus took her with him." "Anything else", asked Keitaro. "Yeah, when the encounter of Gehn, Atrus and Catherine at the Star Fissure occurred, the thing was not witnessed by them alone. Many locals saw it and formed two beliefs. One was that Gehn was a god that banished Atrus, or that Atrus is a god that has stripped Gehn of his power and chose Catherine, the oddball among them, to become his wife, thus making her a goddess. The people that believe this second theory became the Moiety." "Makes sense, and that's why Catherine leads them, they think they will bring them victory over Gehn." "Yes, but they also made the attempt to try to re-open the fissure", Kanako continued, "and try to follow the path, but Catherine convinced them that it was not safe." "Where is the fissure anyway", asked Naru. "Back where we started, under the metal plate, where that huge microscope is. Or more specifically telescope." Everyone gasped at this. "And how did they try to break it open", asked Shinobu. "Well, they found out the combo to the manhole covering the portal. They would smash it open and head through", said Kanako. "Did she write it down", asked Keitaro. "Yep, on this page", and she held it up for Keitaro to see. It showed the telescope and the line pointing to the manhole showed the D'neese numbers for, 2, 3, 1, 4 and 3. He took out Atrus' journal and wrote it down. "What else happened", asked Naru. "Well, she did encourage the illusion of her being a goddess or deity", said Kanako. "That is understandable", said Motoko. "Another thing is that she was the one who made the crystals that can power the books portably, than the domes. Also she wrote this age and the age linking back." "Wait", said Keitaro, interrupting her sister, "She wrote this world and the way back?" "Not exactly, the Moiety stole the book that made this world from the furnace in Gehn's lab before it got burned, long before Catherine's arrival and Catherine managed to re-write it to support the age. The linking book back, came from a fire Marble Dome and she re-wrote that two, as a linking book back." "Smart woman", said Naru. "Another thing", added Kanako, "The daggers where not of the Moiety, or Gehn. Though at one point Gehn claimed he made them to show the islanders that they are some sort of punishment or something. The Moiety, use them as their insignia know." "Where did they came from", asked Shinobu. "Probably written in by Atrus, to keep the Age stable", said Kanako. "Anything else", asked Keitaro. "Well, the Star Fissure seems to be safe and is hospitable to life", said Kanako. "What else", asked Motoko. "Well those crystals are actually re-fined book windows that 'heal' the books and allow them to link without the domes." "So she used the domes", asked Keitaro. "Only once, so she could refine the window substance to lay across the window of the Gateway Image so the book could work." "Oh I see", said Keitaro. "Also", said Kanako, "The name they gave this age is Tey." "Okay", said Naru. Keitaro looked at the book. "There is something about this other book she gave us." "Oh yeah there was this note in the journal as well", said Kanako, she took it out and handed it over. It read like this:  
  
"I write quickly from my prison. . .  
  
Nelah will return your book which the Moiety intercepted upon your arrival. After questioning her, I've concluded that it was written by Atrus for a very specific purpose.  
  
Gehn will desire to use it. . . although he may have suspicions.  
  
If you can find my prison, you will still need the combination to release me, Gehn keeps it in his office. Then, I assume, we're to signal Atrus. . . . I think I know how it might be done. But don't signal him before I am released.  
  
Catherine.  
  
"Don't worry", said Naru, "we won't." "So you mean that this book I am holding is", asked Keitaro. Kanako nodded. "You guys, this is the lost Trap Book that looks like a linking book to D'ni", shouted Keitaro. "But unless you have forgotten, there is no way out of here", said Motoko. Again they heard the sound of keys and the door opening and shutting and the woman, who they now know as Nelah, came in and noticed the books were taken. She said some words, and placed a book on the table and opened it. She placed the crystal on the window for it to work. Then she took something long and handed it to Motoko. She said something to her and Motoko took it. "My sword", she exclaimed. "Thank you for everything Nelah", said Naru. Everyone formally bowed to her. Nelah, didn't understand the meaning of that but she some sorrowful words to them and left. "Look , she left us a linking book back to Riven", said Naru. "Specifically, the stone chamber where we linked to from there." "Well, let's go", said Naru. They each linked out, one by one.

* * *

Riven  
  
They found themselves re-materialized in the stone room. "Hey, we got the book, now let's head back to the temple island, and give power to the domes", said an enthusiastic Naru. "Then we can capture Gehn", said Keitaro. "Okay", said Kitsune, "Let's head on out."  
  
They left the chamber and headed back to the entrance with the fake wall. They managed to open it with an easily seen pull up switch, near the end of the track of the fake wall. After they left, they had one small problem. "How do we get down", asked Keitaro. "Well, we could fall and swim", said Su. "No way, not from this height", said Naru. Kanako said, "Let's see where the rest of this catwalk leads to." She was pointing to the left of the prison.  
  
After a bit of walking, at the end they came across a ladder that went back onto the dock of the village. After Naru kicked it down she said, "Well, beats taking that sub again." "Or swimming", joked Keitaro.  
  
After they got down, Naru said they should head to the tram they first used when they got into Riven. "You mean that tram near the frog eye", asked Motoko. "Yes", said Naru. "Oh boy, I am going to toss my cookies before we get to the temple", said Kitsune.  
  
After a bit of a walk, they got to the tram. Some were reluctant, but they got aboard and Naru rotated it and made the tram go.  
  
When they reached the Temple Island, the way in to the temple was closed. "Great it's closed", said Keitaro as they approached. "So, what's the problem", asked Su. "The only way to open it is by that lever in that strange caged chairs room", said Naru. Then Kanako approached and said, "Just great." Suddenly the door began to rise and as it rose they saw some sort of familiar face in the cage near the far side of the temple. "AAAAUUU! IT'S GEHN", shouted Shinobu. But then, a few minutes the face vanished. "I have it", said Keitaro. "What's that", asked Naru. "Remember that chair under the cage", said Keitaro, "I think it is a holographic transmission device, because this cage emitted the same hum we heard there." "Smart thinking Urashima", said Motoko. "So Gehn uses that chair to project himself there", said Naru as she pointed to the cage. "Yep", said Keitaro. "But how come he didn't talk to us or anything", asked Shinobu. "Maybe it was a pre-recording for the people entering the temple or maybe he is just trying to intimidate us", said Motoko. "Come on", said Keitaro, let's head for the gate room." "And the marble thing", said Naru, "Thank goodness I suggested to leave the bridge up."  
  
A few minutes later, they found themselves outside the Gate Room. In a minute or two, after they rotated the room to original position, they had climbed the still raised bridge, to the marble device.  
  
"Okay", said Naru, "Kitsune you stay here and activate pull the switch down and press the button when I tell you. Keitaro, you come with me and dictate the journals." "Oh no you don't", said Kanako, "I am coming too." "Okay", said a nervous Naru, who knew now wasn't a time to argue.  
  
They approached the marble grid and Keitaro took out the journal. "Okay", said Keitaro. "The red symbolizes the dome for the Jungle Island." "Okay", said Naru picking up the red marble, "Now where do we put it", she asked. "Um, if I am right, it should be there", he said pointing to a spot on the grid. "You sure", asked Naru. "I am sure as the fact that I failed the entrance to Tokyo U three times before entering", he said. Naru reluctantly, but obediently, put the red marble in it's designated square. "Okay", said Keitaro, "Orange represents the Plateau Island." "Okay", said Naru as she picked it up. "And it should go about there", he said pointing to an area on the grid. "Alright", said Naru as she did so.  
  
A few minutes later, they got all the positions of the domes (they found out the violet marble represented the Crater Island's dome) except one, and that was for the Prison Island. "We haven't seen the dome, it is either the blue marble, or the yellow marble", said Naru. "We must try one or the other", said Keitaro. "Okay, let's try blue", said Naru. She picked it up and Keitaro designated the spot. "Okay", and turning to Kitsune she yelled "Do it Kitsune!" Kitsune pulled down the switch, making the compressor come down. She pressed the button and the machine gave a huge 'swoosh' and made the sound of powering. "We did it", said Naru. "Well, Naru, you are not so foolish after all", said Kanako. "What is that supposed to mean", yelled Naru.  
  
The group got together in the gate room. "Okay, we will head over to the dome on the Crater Island and use the dome their since it is the least conspicuous", said Keitaro. "As for the bridge, I'd say we use the gate room to go around, of course, then we re-lower it and turn the gate room back to it's original position", said Naru, "So we have easy access to the dome and the land, plus, we don't have to worry about the power supply to the domes." "Makes sense to me", said Kitsune. "I agree", said Motoko. "Let's do it", said Su.  
  
Shortly after turning the Gate room to the position to access the other bridge to the dome, they headed over to the other door, and used the button there to return the room to its original position. And, like they agreed, they returned the original bridge they used to cross the first time, to it's proper state, and headed over to the bridge way to Crater Island.  
  
After heading on down there and after Keitaro used the kinescope in that hidden doorway to open the dome, they all gathered near the console of it, to as Keitaro entered the combination and pressed the button.  
  
The same thing happened as before on the Plateau Island, but this time something different happened. "Now let's see if what we did worked", said Naru as she opened it. At first it was blank, but then an image spread out on it, showing a world of red mountains, and a building in the center. "It worked", said Su in excitement. Everyone was overjoyed. "That must be his office", said Motoko, pointing to the building in the center. "Well group, next stop, Gehn's 223rd Age", said Kitsune.  
  
Everyone nodded and one by one they touched the image, and faded out of Riven.

* * *

Age 223  
  
They all ended up inside of a small cage in the center. "Great it was a trap", said Motoko. Everyone could almost barely move. Keitaro said, "All I can say is my front feels terrible with the bars, but my back on the other hand . . ." "HENTAI", said Naru as she punched him in the back.  
  
The group looked around. One part was desk, with a book in the center, a strange pipe-like device near it, as well as certain amount of liquids. To the left was the door; to the right was a strange boiler, with a lever above a round porthole. To the right of the boiler, was a ladder, heading down, and near that, was lever on a nearby windowsill. All around their cage, within the groups reach, where linking books. "Let's leave this joint", said Kitsune as she opened one up but the gateway image showed blank. "They need to be powered too", said Naru. "And look at the squares on them", said Motoko and then she said, "Each book has they square symbol of each island." "Probably to indicate which dome they link too", said Naru. Then Kanako noticed a small switch on the cage. "There is this button here", she said, "Let's press it and see what happens", she said. "Well it's better than staying in here all day", said Kitsune.  
  
A minute or two later, after Kanako pressed the switch, Shinobu yelled, "Look, someone is approaching the door." She was right, a man wearing goggles, gloves, a clean uniform and a strange cane approached the door. He opened it and stepped in.  
  
"Hey you", yelled Motoko, "Let us out of here!" The man removed his goggles and walked over to the desk. "I apologize for the cage", he said. He placed the cane he was holding on the side of the desk and the goggles on the desk. "I am afraid this situation is required a mere more, primitive code of contact that I might have otherwise have chosen." He started to remove his gloves; "I am Gehn." "GEHN!" shouted everyone. "I believe you've heard of me", he said. "In more ways than one", said Kanako. "We heard you are an evil man", said Shinobu. "Yes. Well I suspect you have acquired some false information of who I am now." "False information", asked Kitsune. "Not that my son would have lied to you about me", Gehn said as he took his gloves and placed them on the desk near his goggles, "No, not Atrus it's just that . . ." "Just what", asked Naru. "Well I am sure he believes me to be the depraved father I once was. Yes. I even tried to kill him once." He started moping a bit. "God, if I had accomplished that who knows what I would have become. Great father indeed who tries to murder his own son." Then he turned to them and said; "Thankfully he trapped me on Age Five, a prison of my own creation. No books, no precious eats, no ages to link to, nothing but my own, foolish ambitions." Gehn turned towards the window and said, "That was thirty years ago. Thirty years, thirty lifetimes, it all doesn't matter." He turned to them and said, "No sentence could be to harsh for the man I was . . . but, I have changed." He went towards his desk and took up the strangely made pipe. "I assure all of you that the deeds of my past cannot be completely atoned for, but my mission, was an honorable one." He paused to take a puff out that pipe. "I bet that's frog extract he is using", said Kitsune. "I doubt he has changed a bit", whispered Motoko. "I'm sorry", said Gehn, "This is all a bit awkward I . . . It's been a long time since I have attempted to persuade, anyone of my intentions. Most of the people here have made up their minds about me, one way or another." He turned to the cage and said, "I don't trust the words of most men, so I don't expect any of you to believe me. In the end though you may find that I do have more that mere words to offer." He took a few puffs from that pipe and said, "Atrus' choice of punishment has been hard on the people of Riven. And many have suffered because of it." "YES, FROM YOU", yelled Motoko. "Besides that past misdeed", said Gehn, "The island has been steadily decaying for years. But according to my most, recent measurements that, the Fifth Age has ended it's final days." Turning with a look of concern he said, "Unless the villagers can be re-located soon, the island will collapse entirely and everyone will perish."  
  
Gehn turned toward his desk and said, "It has taken me a long time to do it but. It appears that finally I will make some, substantial amends to my past transgressions. Especially . . ." He shook his head in protest a little. "Especially what", asked Naru. "Well, I am afraid I have had some, trouble with Catherine, and the Moiety." "We can easily understand that", said Keitaro a bit harshly. "In any society there always will be a percentage of the population with, rebellious tendencies. Before Catherine appeared the Moiety, as they call themselves, have been relatively harmless." "Relatively", asked Kitsune. "I mean, the natives here are very violent people by nature. But I have almost come to accept their presence. It seemed inevitable under the circumstances." Then Gehn gave a look of anger and said, "Upon Catherine's return, however, their violence intensified considerably. It seems she has become some sort of, religious savior to them. And as far as I can tell, she's come to believe this herself." Turning to them he added, "So I have had no alternative. I had to separate her from her people. I must admit though, my intentions were not entirely for her safety alone. The actions of Catherine and the Moiety have put my own life at risk, on numerous occasions! Consequently the lives of all the people here!" He then showed a look of seriousness and said, "Therefore I must ask all of you to refrain from any attempt to free her, although I am sure, Atrus desires it." Gehn looked down in sorrow and said, "Indeed, he must desire it with all his heart. But he is completely unaware of her recent state."  
  
He walked over to the area where the 'boiler' was and added with a more cheerful voice he said, "Which brings me to the point of all this." Point towards the trap book in Keitaro's hand he said, "The linking you book you brought with you. You are very fortunate to have recovered it." "He grasped it gently and asked, "If I may." Keitaro smiled and said, "Sure." "Thank you", responded Gehn and he placed his pipe on top of the boiler so he could look at the book. He looked suspicious and then looked through the pages. "I don't think he fully trusts us", said Shinobu. "I guess we should tell him that it is . . ." before Su could say anything more, Motoko placed her hands on her mouth. "Don't say another word", said Motoko harshly. After looking at the last page he closed it and re-opened it to the gateway image. He looked like he was about to use it, but then, he looked at the cage and he held open the book to the gateway image as he approached the cage. "Perhaps it would be best if you all went through first", he said. The group tried but they couldn't bring themselves to touch the image. Gehn closed the book and said, "You may need some time to decide. That is reasonable." He put a hand on the handle of the 'boiler' and turned it to the other side making the portal below it glow. In response the arches surrounding the linking books started to glow and wash over the books. "Until then, as a token of my good intentions, I allow all of you, free access to my, linking books. Who though they may be. And to the rest of the fifth age." He took the pipe from, what they now know as the power source for the books, and headed for his desk. Gehn placed the book then the pipe on the desk, saying, and "Please understand there is nothing more I want than to resolve matters between, Atrus and myself Especially in light in what has become of Catherine." He donned his goggles but not over his eyes, but on his head and then he added as he placed his gloves on he said, "But unless at least one of you is willing to demonstrate to me that your intentions are honorable, I cannot risk it. The sanctuary I have writing for the islanders is nearly complete. After all these years it would be a shame if I were, unable to finish it." He grabbed the cane and headed for the door and, before he left he said, "The work I am doing is quite demanding. Please don't signal me, unless, at least one of you, have decided to use the book. The switch will reset itself once all of you leave from here." He placed his goggles over his eyes, and he opened the door, and stepped outside. They then saw him head off down the mountain.  
  
"Well, that was a bust", said Kitsune. "Not exactly", said Naru, "He still thinks it is a linking book to D'ni, but he isn't taking any chances." "Well", said Kanako, "The question is, where do we link to." "I know", said Shinobu, "Well, um, since the only way to get to the island where Catherine is on is through a linking book, why don't we use that." "Good idea Shinobu", said Naru. "Excellent thought", said Motoko. "Now which one symbolizes the prison island", asked Naru. Motoko pointed to one of the books, "That one, the one with the single square." "Gotcha", said Naru. They opened it. The blank gateway image spilled over with an image of an area they never saw before, and showed the island with a huge tree. Then it began circling around a fire marble dome. "Well, here we go", said Keitaro. They all touched the image, one by one.

* * *

Riven- Prison Island  
  
The group re-materialized inside of the dome, as they expected. "Well", said Kitsune, "Let's get out of this dome." She pushed the button near the bottom of the podium the book was on and the book lowered itself. The dome halted and flipped over, letting them out into the sunlight.  
  
They turned to get an idea of where they where. There was but a single pathway, leading to a huge stump. On the path, they spotted the kinescope for the dome. On top of the stump was a small metal building with a weather vane whirling on it. "I think that's Catherine's prison", said Keitaro. "If we can't get her out now, at least we can talk to her, and let her know we are here", said Naru. "Let's go see her", said Motoko.  
  
The single pathway led to a stairway that went, inside the stump. Inside was a small corridor leading to a barred elevator. "Probably to keep her from escaping", said Motoko. Su notice, across from the bars, on the wall was a round device, with a lever on it. Below it, where three switches. "What do these do", said Su. She pushed the one on the left, and it emitted a 'click' sound. "Oooh, these things make noise", said Su. She pushed the other two, the one in the middle made a 'kinnk' sound, and the third made a 'ding' sound. Su was then held back and Naru said, "I think this is the combination system that will rotate the bars and allow Catherine to get out." "Good idea", said Keitaro, "I think that this pull string makes the elevator rise." "Well, duh", said Motoko. "Well, let's go see her", said Naru and she pulled the pullstring in the elevator. The elevator started moving and eventually, it reached the top, to a room, which they recognized from the viewing room on plateau island. From the balcony walked in a familiar woman. "Ne feriti. . .", she said and stopped when she saw who was in the elevator. "Catherine", asked Shinobu. "You all made it", said Catherine as she approached. "But how did you get past Gehn." "He let us through, he allowed us access to his books until we decide to use that book Atrus gave us", explained Keitaro. Catherine looked down and said, "He must really believe I've gone mad." Then with a look of concern she said, "I know what he is doing." "What is he doing", asked Kanako. "He's watching you. He's waiting for any of you to make a mistake. He is hoping you all will lead him back to D'ni." "WHAT", said Everyone. "You can't let Gehn", said Catherine in a begging tone, but then stopped short and said, "Atrus sent all of you to save me, but if Gehn gets back to D'ni he'll kill him." "We believe you", said Shinobu. "I knew we couldn't trust him", said Motoko. Catherine approached the bars and whispered, "I know how we can signal Atrus but it is going to take all of us, including me, you will have to trap Gehn before you all can get the combination. Be careful." She stepped away and said, "Go then. If you will not help me I've got nothing more to say." With that she stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
As they used the elevator the group discussed the matter. "That Catherine girl is pretty, I can see why Atrus chose her", said Kitsune. "Enough of that", said Naru. "We must find a way to trick Gehn into using the book", she added. "But how, if we use it, we will get trapped." "Not all of us", said Keitaro, "One of us." "Huh", asked everyone. "Remember Sirrus and Achenar on Myst Island", said Keitaro. "How can I forget them", said Motoko. "They each got trapped in a separate book. If one of us used it, or completed the pages, we would get trapped. It also says right here, in Atrus' journal, that a person will be trapped, in the book until someone else touches, thus freeing the previous occupant and trapping the one who used it." "So you are saying, to convince Gehn it is a real linking book, only one of us must use it", asked Kitsune. "Exactly", said Keitaro. "But who will take such a risk", said Naru. "I will", said Keitaro. "NANI", said Everyone.  
  
After heading back to the dome, as Keitaro entered the combination in it Shinobu said, "Please reconsider Sempai." "Yes Urashima it is too risky", said Motoko as the dome went over them. "Listen, I know the risks, but it is the only way", said Keitaro. He then turned and said; "Now listen, my idea will only work if none of you go there with me. I want all of you to wait for about, ten minutes then link to the age." Naru hugged Keitaro and said, "Please, I won't forgive you if you get trapped in that book forever." "I won't", said Keitaro, "If I can get into Tokyo U after three failures, then surely I can get Gehn to use the linking book." "Be careful Oni-san", said Kanako. "Good luck Keitaro", said Su. Keitaro turned, opened the linking book and linked out. "May Kami-sama be with him", said Naru.

* * *

Age 233  
  
Keitaro re-materialized in the cage. I have to work fast, he told himself, and he pushed the switch on the cage. A second or two later, Gehn came up the path and re-entered the building. "Where are the others", asked Gehn. "They said, they would rather die, than help you. I on the other hand believe you have changed, and I will demonstrate that I have good intentions of reuniting you with Atrus", said Keitaro. "It is understandable, there where a lot of you, and everyone has their own mind to make. However, I am relieved that you, at least, have returned", said Gehn. He made his way to his desk. Placed the cane on the side of the desk and took of his goggles and placed them on the desk and added, as he went over to pick up the book, "I thought perhaps that you all agreed to decide against it. You, however, seemed to believe me, and I am grateful." He opened the book and held the image up to the cage. "Here, I shall follow you directly." "See you in D'ni", said Keitaro as he pressed his hand to the image.  
  
Darkness was all around Keitaro. So this is what it's like in a trap book. Then suddenly the book opened and he saw a square of light, showing Gehn's face. He had his goggles on his head and he stared at the book. He must only still see the gateway image of D'ni, said Keitaro. Then he took up the cane, which Keitaro can see it looked like some sort of weapon. Catherine was right, Keitaro said to himself, He was planning on killing Atrus. Then he saw Gehn place his gloved hand over the image. "Yes, come on, press it", said Keitaro.  
  
A split second later, Keitaro found himself near the desk, outside of the cage. "I did it", he said. "Now to wait for the girls", said Keitaro. Just as he said that, the Hinata-sou girls appeared in the cage. They looked and said, "Keitaro, your okay." Keitaro grinned. "Where's Gehn", asked Su. Keitaro held up the trap book and said, "He is right here." "Great job Oni-san", said Kanako. "Umm, incidentally Keitaro", said Naru, "COULD YOU USE THIS OPPURTUNITY TO GET US OUT OF THIS CRAMPED UP CAGE!" "Of course", said Keitaro. He went to the device in between the desk and the door. "Maybe this device does it", he said pressing the oval button on it. Out came a pleasing music. "Oops", said Keitaro. "Urashima now isn't the time to listen to music", said Motoko. Keitaro pushed it up and said, "Sorry, I didn't know it was some sort of music player." "Try that switch over there", said Shinobu, pointing to the window on the other side of the door. On there was a small lever. Keitaro headed over there and pulled on it, but then it sprang up back into position. There a whirring sound and the cage bars went down, into the floor, freeing the girls, who all ran and hugged him. "Oh Keitaro, we were worried that Gehn would suspect something", said Naru. "What did you tell him", asked Kitsune. Keitaro explained what happened in the past few minutes. "Well, that did the trick", said Kanako. Su took the book and opened it and gave it a raspberry and said, "Fooled you!" Keitaro snatched it back, but everyone couldn't help uttering a laugh in triumph. "Now let's find the combination to free Catherine", said Naru.  
  
They first looked at the desk. They noticed the pipe and the several inks around it. Then Keitaro pointed to the beetle inkwell. "That's what he uses these beetles for, for ink purposes", said Keitaro. Then they heard Su yell, "Hey, check out what is down here." They turned and saw she was calling from the hole, with the ladder in it.  
  
They headed down the ladder and where beheld a small bedroom. Near the ladder was a tapestry with the Riven star mark. Near it was a basin, with an odd faucet. Then they noticed two pictures on the wall adjacent to it. One was a picture of woman, the other of a man. Nearby, was a some sort of oboe device. On the right from the pictures was a bedside table with a book and a strange orb. But Kitsune and the others noticed a hologram cage, adjacent to the bed that was to the right of the bedside table. When they turned it, it showed a woman, speaking like she was talking sweet talk. "Who is that", asked Kitsune. "It's his wife", said Keitaro. They turned and saw Keitaro sitting on the bed with the book from the bedside, "This journal says so." "So that must be his wife on the picture on the wall. "Really, what else does it tell us." "Well, Atrus became the way he was because Atrus was left with his Grandmother, or Gehn's mother", said Keitaro, "After his mother and his wife died, he felt he lost everything, including his son, because of the way he become." "That still gives him no excuse to what he has done", said Motoko. "Agreed", said Keitaro. "Anything about Catherine in it", asked Naru. "It also says he captured Catherine when she was trying to convince some villagers to take their side." "How come can't he get anything out of her", asked Naru. "Actually, she did respond to Gehn's questions, but in her native tongue, Riveneese." Everyone laughed at this. "What about a linking book with her", asked Kanako. "She didn't carry one, much to his dismay. He knows because when she linked here, she also captured in that cage, but the guard was knocked out and Catherine was taken by the rebels", said Keitaro. "She said something similar about that in her journal", said Kanako "Also, Motoko is right about the Wharks, they are used to keep the people in line", continued Keitaro. "Anything more", asked Kanako. "Yeah, it mentions us in this, he was hoping to get back to D'ni, using the book we brought", said Keitaro. "Well we stopped his plans", said Su. "What was he trying to accomplish anyway", asked Naru. "To restore his world and prevent the extinction of his race", said Keitaro, "but he was still trying to do so, in this world." "That is monstrous, Atrus knew this, that's why they trapped him here", said Motoko. "Yes and the reason he wanted to get back to D'ni was to continue to revive the D'ni", said Keitaro. "Well, we put a damper in that", said Kitsune. "That's all it tells us", said Keitaro. "Humph this guy is insane", said Motoko. "But didn't Atrus-san use D'ni technology in his ages", asked Shinobu. "Yes, but he used it to benefit the people in the ages, not for selfish reasons", said Naru. "Come on, let's find that combo", said Kanako.  
  
They looked in the drawer of the bedside table, but found only bed sheets. Then Shinobu noticed the silver orb. "Kenai (pretty)", said Shinobu. She touched it and suddenly in response gave a few sounds that sounded familiar, 'ding', 'click', 'click', 'krrn', 'ding'. After the last sound, the thing opened up with a ticking noise. "Must be a watch", Kitsune. "Those noises like the noises those buttons make", said Su. "That's it, we have the combo", said Keitaro. Naru then smiled and said, "Your right", and when the group hugged Su, Keitaro said, "You really are a genius." "What is a genius, is that a food." Everyone fainted.  
  
Keitaro wrote down the sound sequence, the group headed to the linking book to the Prison Island, and they linked there

* * *

Riven- Prison Island  
  
After they arrived and opened the dome to get out, the group all went as fast as they could in excitement to the elevator in the tree stump. Naru approached the device and said, "Okay, Keitaro, give me the order." Keitaro pointed out which buttons to push, with Su explaining which buttons emit which sound. After putting in the last sound nothing happened. "Maybe we should push that handle Naru-sempai", said Shinobu. Naru nodded and pushed the small lever across and it snapped back. Suddenly there was a 'whoosh', and the bars swung 180 degrees to behind them, and the elevator rose on its own. "We did it", said Keitaro.  
  
When they reached the top, Catherine walked out of the balcony. "Hurry Catherine", yelled everyone. "Your free now", said Keitaro. Catherine ran to the elevator and pulled the pull string. As the elevator went down she said, "We have to move quickly, Gehn's people may already know what is happening." "What do w do", asked Shinobu. "Once we are back with the Moiety we'll have time to regroup." Then noticing the Trap Book in Keitaro's hands she asked, "Can I see the book." "Sure, but don't touch the image", said Keitaro, as he handed it over. Catherine looked it over and said, "You did it! We're all free! You captured Gehn!" "You can give that thanks to Keitaro", said Naru. "Yeah, Urashima did a great job", said Motoko. "That's my Oni-san", said Kanako. "Keitaro did a good job tricking Gehn into using it", said Su. "Oh come on", said Keitaro, blushing. Then, as the bars rotated back to their original position after returning to ground level Catherine closed the book and said, "But there are still his followers. I don't know what they will do once they realize he's gone." "What do we do", asked Shinobu. "I'll have to get the villagers to safety as soon as possible." "But what about us", asked Motoko. "All of you, go back to the temple island and re-open the fissure." "But, won't that cause the Age to collapse", asked Kitsune. Catherine said, "I know it's risky but it's the only way to signal Atrus. I will try to make it back there as soon as possible but don't wait for me." She turned and destroyed the combo device for her prison and after pushing through them she said, "Don't forget, the portal combination is in my journal. Good luck." With that they watched her, with the Trap Book, run down the steps." "Come on, you heard what she asked, let's go", said Naru.  
  
They headed back to the dome, but it was closed. "She must have gone through", said Kanako. Keitaro headed over to the kinescope and said, "Well, you know what we must do to open it." He waited for it's gold symbol, which was the horizontal eye. He pressed the button at it and the dome opened. "Come on, the clock is ticking let's go", said Kitsune.  
  
They entered the dome; Keitaro entered the combo to close the dome. Then they all linked back to Gehn's Age.

* * *

Age 223  
  
They found themselves behind the cage again. "Why did she put up the cage", asked Kitsune. "Probably as a safety precaution", said Motoko. "Not only that", said Keitaro, looking through the linking books, "She ripped out the pages of the linking books." "All but one", said Naru and she opened the book with the symbol for the Temple Island on it. "The place we need to go", said Naru. "Well, let's go", said Kanako. With that, they all linked out of the Gehn's Age, once more.

* * *

Riven- Temple Island  
  
They all appeared within the dome of the island. Keitaro opened it up and, once they stepped out, they decided to close it up again, probably for some unknown reason. They reached the platform but it was raised, but Naru knew the button nearby would bring it down, so, she brought it down. After taking it they all rushed to the catwalk and across the raiseable bridge, through the gate room and back to where they started. "There's the telescope", said Keitaro. "Well come one, let's open that manhole."  
  
Kanako took out Catherine's journal when they approached. She gave it to Keitaro, and he entered the combo on its corresponding buttons. Then he pulled on the manhole and it opened, revealing a black portal. "I see no stars below there", said Kanako. "Maybe not through there", said Kitsune, but I can faintly see them through here", said Kitsune, looking through the eyepiece. "Let me see", said Kanako. Though it was a bit glared, she could definitely see the stars." "Let's zoom in", said Kanako. She turned the lever downwards and pressed the button. After a few pushes she said, "It is still glared." Finally, when the telescope was almost to the glass, she looked and said, "Oh my, it's beautiful." She gestured everyone to look. Everyone, even Shinobu and Su, who could look at it because the telescope was at their height, thought it was gorgeous. "Unbelievable, that something so beautiful, can destroy this age", said Kitsune. "Yes, but it will also signal Atrus and get us home", said Naru. "But how", asked Keitaro. Then Naru snapped her fingers, "I know, Keitaro, you remember that time I told you that in high school, I once accidentally zoomed my microscope too close to the slide, and remember what happened." "It broke", said Keitaro. "Exactly, all we have to do, to break the glass is to cause the telescope to zoom in too close", said Naru. "That is just a button push away", said Kanako, but all the telescope did was shudder and squeal. "Hmm, it is just a button push away", said Kanako, but again nothing happened. "Something is wrong", said Kitsune. Su went under and near the left leg she shouted, "Here is the problem, this stupid step is in the way", she said. She flipped it up and got out from underneath it and said, "It should work now." Everyone got close to the button and Keitaro said, "Okay everyone, we push it one three. Ready, one, two . . .THREE!" Everyone pushed the button and the telescope hit the glass with its squeal and groan. Then suction started. It first pulled most of the manhole below the telescope, and then the telescope itself plunged into it, leaving the steam pipe spouting all over. "Look", shouted Shinobu. They turned to the cage area. The iron plate, near the knife split apart and the knife fell into the Fissure. Around them, they heard rocks falling and the sky was Grey.  
  
Suddenly, a person faded into the cage. "It's Atrus", said Motoko. "Atrus, over here", yelled Su. Atrus walked out of the prison, and braced a bit from the wind and ran over to them, and removed the goggles he was wearing from his eyes. "There isn't much time. Where's Catherine", then seeing that Keitaro no longer held the book he asked, "Where's the book?" Before anyone could explain, Catherine walked into the area. "Atrus", she yelled. Atrus turned. He looked surprised and happy. He walked towards Catherine, and the two embraced. "I feel glad they are together again", said Naru. "Yes", said Motoko, "Maybe fate, created this Fissure for us to help Atrus with his problems." T  
  
Catherine walked over, while Atrus looked at the Trap Book, that Catherine handed to him. As he placed it away Catherine said, "The villagers are safe in the rebel age." She turned to Atrus, then to them and said, "I thank you." "As do I", said Atrus. "All of accomplished more than what I hoped for", and turning to Catherine he added, "You given me back my life", he turned back to them and added, "The path home is now clear for all of us." "It was our pleasure", said Keitaro. "I am pleased with what we have done", said Motoko and she gave a standard Japanese bow. "It was great to help you Atrus-san", said Shinobu. "I am glad everything is okay", said Su. "As am I", said Kanako. The world rumbled almost causing a topple. Atrus reached into his satchel, where he placed the Trap Book, and pulled out a D'ni Linking book. He held it open to Catherine, who caressed his cheek, then she turned, nodded to everyone and then placed her hand on the image, and faded out. Atrus closed the book and then said, "This is where our paths must part." He hesitated and said, "Perhaps we will meet again someday." "Why do you say that", asked Naru. "You know where to find me", responded Atrus. He opened the D'ni linking book over the Fissure and, before he placed his hand on it he said, "Goodbye my friends." He linked out, and when he did, the D'ni linking book fell into the Fissure since the support of Atrus' hand was gone.  
  
"What happens now", asked Shinobu. But just as she said that the ground they were standing on collapsed. "AAAAAAAAAH", said everyone as they fell in.  
  
After they calmed down, they looked up and saw the starting of the Fissure, with the Grey sky of Riven overhead. "This is it", said Keitaro. "Yeah, we are following the path of the MYST book", said Naru, "We are going home."

* * *

The dessert where the MYST Book was found.  
  
The group all landed in the dessert. "Ow", said Naru, feeling her behind. "Where are we", asked Kanako. "Guys look", said Keitaro pointing to the archeological digging site. "That's the site Seta and I were at when I found the MYST linking book." "We aren't the only ones that fell here", said Naru pointing nearby. There, sticking out, were the telescope and the remains of the plate that was on the Star Fissure, as well as the knife. "How are we going to get home", asked Motoko.  
  
Just then they heard a "Part-timer." They turned and running up to them was Seta, Sarah, Haruka, and even the tipsy Mutsumi. Of course along with them was the flying hot springs turtle, Tama-chan. "Oh my", said Mutsumi, "They were here all along." Sarah approached with the artifact head and gave Keitaro a hello smack, "Hey, loser", said Sarah, "We have been looking for you guys for a month now." Keitaro's face landed in the sand, where he saw the D'ni, linking book. He quickly took it. Suddenly all the girls ran up and hugged their friends. "Aunt Huruka, I am so glad to see you", yelled Keitaro as he ran up and to hug his aunt, when he received a whack from her and Haruka said, "Just call me Haruka." Su however was relieving the long chase of chasing Tama. "I am so happy to see you Tama! I haven't anything good to eat in a while!" "MYUUUU", said Tama she started fluttering away. "Where were you guys", asked Mutsumi, "We have been searching all over for you." "Yeah, we then saw that book you found part- timer, and we came around here looking for you", said Seta, and with that he took out the MYST linking book. "Mitsumi passed out and fell in the dig, and we went to get her out, but then we heard a crashing noise and came up and saw you guys", said Haruka. "The crash helped awaken me", said Mutsumi. Out of the dig was followed by Haitani, Shirai, and Kentaro. "Naru", yelled Kentaro and rushed up to them. Kentaro grabbed her hands and said, "Naru, I missed you so much, let's celebrate your findings by . . ." He was then whacked off by Haitani and Shirai. "Keitaro, you're alive", said Shirai. "Umm, who are you guys again", asked Keitaro. "Argh, I am Haitani", said Haitani. "And I am Shirai", yelled Shirai.  
  
Nearby, Mutsumi looked at the dagger that fell from the Fissure. "Ara, ara, that is the largest knife I have ever seen", she said. Everyone else looked at it and the remains of Riven. "Where did these come from", asked Seta. "Well, it is a long story but I am not sure you would believe it", said Keitaro. "Try us", said Shirai.  
  
A few minutes later, they where headed for the airport to catch the next flight to Japan. Of course, the other people did not believe them, well, maybe a little. Along with the MYST book, they carried with them the D'ni book. When they didn't believe their story, they showed the Gateway Images of the books. "AHHHH", said Everyone. "Oh my, a moving picture in a book." "Now I think I believe", said Seta. The others nodded.  
  
While they were on the plane, headed for Japan, Naru walked up to Keitaro and said, "Keitaro, the others have asked me to tell you that they are not angry at you for finding that MYST book. Because if it weren't for you finding it, we wouldn't have the chance to heal the wounds of a man's life. They are all grateful for that." Keitaro motioned his hand to silence her and said, "Yes, I know, and I have no regrets." "Neither do us", came the voices of the other girls. "I am glad we helped", said Shinobu. "It was cool to learn that technology", said Su. "The world were interesting", said Kitsune. "I am proud you found that book", said Motoko. "Same here Oni- sama", said Kanako. "I am glad you feel that way, but there is this feeling I can't shake", said Keitaro. "What's that", asked Naru. "The feeling that we have not heard the last of Atrus", said Keitaro. "That's right, he said 'perhaps we will meet again someday' so I guess the feeling is sentimental", said Motoko. "Until that day", said Naru, "Let's try to enjoy our time back here, otherwise we came back here for nothing." Everyone nodded and they headed back to their seats.  
  
"Now I understand, endings and beginnings are within the Fissure. That Riven cleft of stars that access both wall and a bridge. And though I am unable to understand how, the very flow of stars that brought my MYST book into worthy hands, I am sure it'll soon see a safe passage home for my friends. The Age of Riven is closed forever, but the People of Riven are free, and now I am at rest . . .understanding that in books, and Ages and life, the ending can never truly be written"  
-Atrus' journal  
  
The End . . .of Riven  
  
To be continued in Exile  
  
Okay everyone, this concludes the Riven chapter, and I hope you all like it. I really would like some reviews. Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter, sometime in the next month. Until then, adios. 


End file.
